penpals4life
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: Edward&Bella hate each other. They both have a significant other. What happens when a school project put them as penpals, and they start to slowly fall for each other? When will they realize they are talking to each other? SEQUAL UP
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, i'm writing this for my friend. She wanted me to do this for her, but if you want to read it then be my pleasure. (you should defintly review.)**

**This is dedicated too; Lele Mele. I wouldn't be doing this story, if you hadn't asked me,lol.**

**Summary; Edward & Bella are enemeys at school. They don't know how each other really feel though. They become penpals in a school project. What happens when they find out it's each other? Bella is dating Jake. Edward is dating Tanya.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! SM DOES.**

**-----**

"Oh hell no, fuck you Cullen!" I yelled, pushing him out of the direction of the doorway.

"Bella, stop fucking denying your love for me, damn it," He acted angry, but I knew his punkass was faking. He grabbed my wrist before I could slip past him, causing me to jolt backwards into his arms.

"Fucking let go, or your balls with be on my christmas tree," I smiled at him, showing my teeth. He swiflty pushed me away, and glared as I jolted for the door.

"You'll come crawling to me sooner or later," I heard him yell behind me.

As soon as I got around the corner, I backed up against the wall. Fucking idiot! I hate him!

Edward & I have been enemys sence I moved to this stupid little town, two years ago. We would glare at each other everytime we passed, and sometime we fought physically. Not to mention him grabing my ass and boobs when he could. He was the biggest fucking perverted fucker I have ever met.

"Bells, you okay?" I heard Mike calling from behind me. I turned around the corner, and saw him stareing at me, with a confused look.

"Yes hun, i'm good," I replyed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Mike & I got together last year. Nothing to real or physical was going on with us though, for me atleast.

"Is it Cullen again? I can take care of him for you," The sweet little blonde puckers his lips out.

I kissed them gently, and pushed his hair back slightly. "That's very generous, but I can handle it," I winked.

"Are we going to do something tonight?" He asked, with his face glowing suddenly.

"Sure, Charlie will be working tonight. So just come over,whenever," I replyed, grabbing his hand. We walked down the long hallway, and stopped at my locker. There was the arrogant little fucker leaning on my locker. Not to mention all the bitches at his knees worshipping him. He was far from being a god.

"Well, I better get to class, see you later," I said kissing the top of his head.

"Love you," He replyed, letting go of my hand.

"Mmmhhm," I managed to get out, without sounding to fake. I started to walk to my locker, and Edwards head shot up automaticly. He whispered something to his hoes, and the giggled walking away.

"Move asshole," I shoved into him, knocking him a few inches away.

"So strong, for a tiny little girl," He whispered sending chills down my back. Why do I have to think this bastard is sexy? His green eyes boreing into mine. The bronze hair that creeped over his pale face. His gorgeous body that dre- _Shut the fuck up Bella!_

"Fuck you, Cullen," I hissed at him, grabbing a book out.

"When?" He chuckled.

"I need decorations for my tree, can I have your balls?" I glared at him, turning around.

"In your mouth, of course," He leaned in closer, sending me a half grin. Cocky bitch!

"I need to go to class,move," I slipped under his arm, and walked towards computer programs class. I felt his stare behind me, obvisouly following me. It sucked he was in my class, but he sat far away, thankfully.

I walked into the cold room, and found Alice giggling at something she had on the computer screen.

"What's so funny," I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Jasper," She sighed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Mike," I copyed her, and she sneered at me for a moment.

"Any luck with pissing Eddie off today?" She asked, popping her bubblegum.

"I offered to put his balls on my christmas tree, a few times. He kept blowing it off," I sighed, flippingon the computer screen.

"Class, I have a very special project we'll be working on for a few weeks," I turned to see the teacher walking in, carrying a box of papers.

"Great. What does the old fart have up his sleeve now?" Alice leaned over whispering. I giggled softly.

"Each of you will draw out a name. It will have a email on it. You will add that to your messenger," He began to pass out the sheets of paper to everyone.

"This will be your penpal. You will get to know this person, and you will do a essay on it, after the project is done," He walked up to me, and I reached in and grabbed a sheet.

"Do not show or tell anyone what ur email is, because that person MIGHT even go here," He kept going on, and on.

"Great. Watch me get Lauran or Jessica," I rolled my eyes, opening the paper.

**Jockin69**

"Alice, I got a pervert!" I almost shouted, causing a few muffled laughters.

"Good luck. Maybe you'll meet up," She winked.

Like i'll ever meet up with someone from the internet. Fucking gross!

---------------------

**I love you LeLe.**

**I hope you like it.**

**& if anyone else likes it so far, then great!**

**review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter one, in EPOV. Starting where they go into the classroom. ;)**

**-----**

**(EPOV:)**

After she offered to hang my balls on her christmas tree, I folled behind her into the Computer Class. She sat down beside Alice, glareing at me as I strolled by her. I sat as far from her as I could, so I wouldn't let her intimidate me. I still sat at a angel, so I could see her beautiful face.

"Yo man," Emmett hit me on the shoulder, when I sat down beside him.

"Sup," I said, turning on the computer. I heard Bellas laughter, echo through the room. We've always hated eachother, but i've never been able to fight the urge of wanting her.

"I'll hand you a slip with a email on it, and be sure not to tell anyone what it says, cause it may be someone in this room," I turned to see the teacher walking down the aisle.

"What's he talking about?" I leaned over, asking Em.

"Something about damn penpals," he grumbled.

"Oh great. I get to meet another whore," I chuckled, and turned to the teacher when he approached us.

"Language Edward," He glared down at me. I just shurgged my shoulders, and grabbed a piece of paper out.

**lifeafterlove**

The bold letters stuck out like a thumb. Great, I have a nerd instead.

"I HAVE A PERVERT!" I turned to see Bella looking at her paper shocked. It was funny to see her freaking out about something, and I joined in with the laughter. She quickly got embarrassed, letting her red cheeks hide behind her brown long locks of hair.

"Stop stareing at Bella," I heard Emmett laugh beside me.

"Fuck you," I grunted, turning back to the computer. I brought up the Messenger, and sent **lifeafterlove **a request to be on my list.

A few seconds later, it was accepted.

"Are we allowed to ask the name of the person?" Emmett asked, not looking up from his computer. I looked at his screen, and he was already deep in conversation with **blondeambition. **I knew it was Rosalie right away.

**Lifeafterlove: **Uhm, hi.

**jokin69: **What's up?

**Lifeafterlove: **Bored. You?

**jokin69:** same. so, I guess we gotta get to know each other, huh?

**Lifeafterlove: **Sadly. No offence.

**jokin69:**None taken. So what do you look like?

**Lifeafterlove: **I'm plain jane.

**jokin69:** lol.

I sighed thinking she was just the typical nerd. Any beautiful hot girl, would gladly stand up and admit they were hot shit.

**Lifeafterlove: **What do you look like?

**jokin69:** I'm defintly not plain joe. lol.

**Lifeafterlove: **Cocky.

**jokin69:**Yes, thank you.

I chuckled softly, thinking about how much this reminded me of Bella. She would always smart off to me, trying to prove I wasn't the hottest dude in school.

**Lifeafterlove: **Well, I guess i'llget off here. Bell will ring soon.

So she's in school? That's cool, maybe she is in THIS school. What do I care though? Probably just a nerd.

**jokin69:**Yeah, same here.

**Lifeafterlove: **Guess i'll talk to you 2morrow.

**jokin69: **Alright.

**Lifeafterlove: **See yah.

**jokin69:**Bye.

I signed off, and turned the screen monitor off.

"How's your penpal?" Emmett asked, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Nerd," I stated, with a bored tone.

"Great. I think mine is Rosie," He smiled.

"Lucky you," The bell rang, and I picked up my book. I walked out of the door, but felt a thud against my arm.

"Move asshole," I saw the cute little body move under my arm, and walk in front of me.

"Cocky little bitch," I laughed, watching her walk down the hallway.

------------------------

**Keepin' it simple.**

**I love you lele.**

**& everyone else [:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to the wonderful lele mele. [: I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't askme,lol.**

**-----------**

I woke up feeling like a complete idiot. I actually had the nerve to kick Mike out lastnight. He seemed so sweet, but when he started to shove his tounge down my throat, I flipped. I left him standing outside, in the fucking rain. Best yet, he had to walk home. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I mean, we have been dating for a long time. I just don't think i'm ready to have sex. Maybe I am, but I don't know if I want to with Mike.

"Bells, something wrong?" I looked up to see Charlie stareing at me weird.

"No, i'm fine," I whispered. I put the fork down, and took my plate to the sink.

"Have a good day," He yelled after me, as I walked out of the door.

I have never been good at appologies, but I owe him a huge one. I climed into my old truck, and let the engine roar to life.

I picked up the phone, and dialed Mikes number. With every ring I prayed for him to answer, and tell him how fucking sorry I am, for not letting him fuck me till the sun comes up. He never answered though, I don't blame him.

I soon pulled up to the school parking lot, and parked next to dick heads volvo. Just to my luck, I saw Mike standing under the awning looking quiet impatient.

I jumped out of the truck, and ran across the field, hopeing he wouldn't run at the sight of me. I got up in front of him, trying to catch my breath.

"I tryed calling you," I whispered, waiting for him to notice me.

"I know," He answered without looking atme.

"Listen, i'm sorry. I just freaked out," I said, grabbing onto his arm.

"You freaked out that your long time boyfriend wants a kiss?" He looked at me with angry eyes.

"I know, it's stupid. You know how I feel about these things," I said, pulling his face towards mine.

"No I don't Bella. You never talk to me anymore," He pulled his face out of my grasp.

"Okay, I deserve that. What if," I paused trying to gather my words,"what if we talk tonight, just me and you."

"Like patch things up?" He suddenly looked happier.

"Yes," I answered, pulling him into a hug. he resisted at first, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," He whispered.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I just fixed things now, i'm going to ruin things. Wait, a little white lie isn't much right?

"Erm, love you too," I replyed in a hushed sound.

"Enough googling, and get to class," I looked up to see Edward walking into the school, smirking at me. Asshole.

"I better get to class, see you later," I let go of him, and walked towards the door Edward was holding open.

"Thank's ass," I smirked walking past him.

"Hey, you could be respectful to me,"He caught up beside me, drinking a coffee.

"Thanks for holding the door open," I replyed in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I mean, stop dry humping your wanna be boyfriend in front of me," He smiled.

"Why should I not dry hump my boyfriend in front of you," I hissed.

"Because it should be me your dry humping," He laughed stepping a few steps back. I walked faster, into the classroom , and sat down beside Alice. I would literally end up killing him one day.

"Hey Bells," She smiled.

"Hey Alice, any luck with Jasper?" I asked, settling into my seat.

"Yeah, he's coming over tonight, maybe you should come to," She turned to me, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Can I bring Mike?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Defintly," She replyed, turning back to the computer.

"Today, make sure you find out some details about your penpal. Like their favorites stuff, ect," I heard the teacher say behind me. Just then a message popped up on my screen from my penpal. He was defintly cocky.

**Jockin69: Sup?**

**lifeafterlove: n/m. You?**

**Jockin69: Same. How is your morning? **

**lifeafterlove: Eh, the boyfriend is pissed at me.**

**Jockin69: so you have a boyfriend? is he like you?**

What the fuck does he mean by that?

**lifeafterlove; I guess, kinda. He's a football player though. I'm not big on sports. To much of a klutz.**

**Jockin69: Football player,eh? Areyou like a cheerleader?**

**lifeafterlove; I'll repeat i'm a klutz.**

**Jockin69: 0h.**

**lifeafterlove: so, what's your favorite color?**

**jockin69: Red. Yours?**

**lifeafterlove: It changes. With how I feel I guess.**

**jockin69: Do you like to read?**

**lifeafterlove:Not alot. I have a few books I like.**

**Jockin69: What do you think about people who play piano?**

What kinda question is that? Oh I bet he plays, but he's to cocky to admit it.

**lifeafterlove; Their hot.**

I giggled, and Alice gave me a weird look.

**jockin69: I've played for about seven years now.**

**lifeafterlove; Sweet. Do you have a girlfriend?**

**jockin69: Yeah. we're uh, close.**

**lifeafterlove; yeah, i'm sure you are. That's why you said 'uh' lol.**

**jockin69: you caught me. she's a bit, materialistic.**

Something caught my attention and I looked up at Edward. He was actually behaving, and looked like he was focused on his penpal. Probably just another whore, he gets to fuck around with.

**lifeafterlove; I would love to hear it sometime.**

**jocking69: Would it be cheating if I asked if you went to my school?**

**lifeafterlove; maybe. but who's checking? lol.**

**jockin69: well, do you?**

**lifeafterlove; I don't know what school you go too,lol.**

**jockin69: Forks.**

There's actually someone who plays piano, that lives in this shitty town?

**lifeafterlove; Yes.**

**jockin69: dang. We probably know each other, and we don't even know it,lol.**

**lifeafterlove; maybe,lol.**

**jockin69: What kind of music do you listen too?**

**lifeafterlove: Rock. Classical.**

**jockin69: wow.**

**lifeafterlove: what?**

**jockin69: we have alot in common.**

**lifeafterlove:guess we got paired up pretty well then.**

**jockin69; Maybe we should meet up sometime.**

**lifeafterlove; yeah. well i g2g. ttyl.**

I signed off quickly, afraid it was Mike trying to fool me. I honestly, started to see it towards the end. I mean, noone in this shithole of a school, was anything like me.

"What's wrong bells?" Alice asked, concern flooding her face.

"Nothing. Im starting to think my penpal is Mike," I replyed, standing up when the bell rang.

"That's crazy," She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. i'll be over your house later okay?" I smiled, walking past her.

"Hello sexy," I heard Edward purr in my ear.

"Fuck off, Edward," I replyed, as he grabbed my wrists putting them behind my back.

"You know this is how you wanna loose it," He purred, putting goosebumps on my neck.

"Edward, you don't know shit about me. You never fucking will!" I yelled, pulling my self from his grasp, and storming down the hallway. I turned around to give him another piece of my mind, but I saw he was just standing there. Looking at the floor, with his eyebrows burrowed together.

"You must have really did a work on him," Mike laughed grabbing my hand.

"Uh,yeah," I replyed, taking my eyes off of Edward. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, leading me into the lunchroom.

"Defintly, but," I paused, and his face dropped. "We're going to Alices."

"You know Edward will be there," He looked at me raising a eyebrow.

"I was hopeing he would be with Tanya," I sighed, thinking of the skinny bitch pissing me off in gym class.

"I'll pick you up later baby," He kissed my cheek, and walked off to his regular table. We never sat at the same one, sence I always sat with the Cullens. Minus one, of course. He was to far stuck up Tanyas ass.

"Hey Bel-lah" Emmett sang, as I walked up to our table.

"Hey Emmy," I replyed, holding back a laugh.

"Oh wow. Look who's walking this way," Jasper whispered. I turned around and saw Edward walking up to our table. His face was slightly down, and he stopped when he saw us all stareing.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Of course little bro," Emmett replyed, pointing at a seat, beside me. Great.

"What brings you here?" Rosalie sneered at him. He looked at his tray, and shrugged his shoulders. Bullshit, he's been weird ever sence I went off on him this morning.

Everyone started to get deep in conversation, so I decided to cherish this strange moment.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, picking up a fresh red apple.

He looked at me shocked for a moment, and his face filled with anger. I've never really saw him mad except for the first time I came to Forks, and I kicked him where it hurts.

"You don't fucking care," He whispered-shouted back at me.

"I might not, but your still a Cullen." I replyed, taking a bit out of the apple.

"Why does me being a Cullen have anythig to do with this?" He hissed, letting his eyes bore into mine.

"Well," I swallowed a bite,"The Cullens are all family to me, I guess when it comes down to it, i care about you too." I smiled. It was true. I loved every Cullen that I met. Edward & I may hate each other, but when it came down to it, I secretly cared for this gorgeous bastard.

"Tanya broke up with me," He said, looking back down at his tray.

"Why do you care?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, suddenly turning towards me.

"Really funny. Everyone knows why you were with her." I replyed, looking away from his glareing eyes.

"what's that supposed to mean,?" He yelled, getting the attention of his siblings.

"You only date girls, for sex, you idiot," I replyed, glareing back at him.

"You don't know anything about me, and you never will," He stood up, and stalked out of the lunchroom. Well, I wasn't expecting that.

--------

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**W-FUCKING-OW. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this story, sence it's just something for my friend. I didn't even think it was that good, but you guys left me reviews. God, I love youall,lol.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

**-------**

Edward is so fucking confuseing! Alice's little party lastnight was no more than eating pizza, and hearing Edward blast his music in his room. After his little 'walk-out' at lunch yesterday, he's been shooting daggers at me. Fuck him, if he thinks i'll crack and say sorry. As bad as I wanted too.

"Well, I heard her yelling at him this morning," Rose whispered to Alice from across the table.

"She treats him like shit, even if he is shit," Mike grumbled.

"Why is he so upset about her dumping him, if shes just a total whore?" I asked, sneaking a peak at Edward. We were all in the cafeteria for a program, and he just so happens to be sitting alone.

"Why is Edward Cullen with any girl, Bella?" Rose raised one eyebrow at me.

"Playa play," Emmett laughed.

"Not funny," Rose sneered, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fuck, Rosie, stop doing that," He rubbed his head, and I held in a laugh.

"Stop saying stupid shit," She tryed to slap him again, and he dodged it.

"How is the penpal shit going for you guys?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"Mine is a complete idiot," Rose hissed, playing with her nails.

"I like mine, she seems pretty cool," Emmett smiled, and Rose looked up suddenly with jealousy showing across her face.

"How about you Mike?" I asked, gritting my teeth. I could have swore yesterday that I got a few hints it was him.

"Mine is a guy," He grunted, and Emmett snickered.

"Holy shit batman, look at Edward," I laughed at his remark, but turned slowly to Edwards table. Sure enough Tanya was whispering something in his ear, that made him lick his lips.

"Fucking disgusting," I sighed, turning back around from the nasty scene.

"He needs someone to teach him what a broken heart means," Rose was still shooting daggers at him.

"I don't get him. He's all player one minute, and emo the next," Mike stated, standing up. The bell rang, and everyone jumped to their feet scattering in different directions.

"See you all later," I yelled picking up my bag. I caught up to Alice, and walked at a steady pace.

"OW" I yelled when someone stepped on the back of my foot, causing me to drop my books. Alice just laughed and walked off. BITCH!

"Ooops," I heard that stupid ass voice ring in my ears. Edward handed me my bag, smirking.

"Jackass," I grabbed my bag and stalked off down the hallway.

"Wait! I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," He caught up beside me.

"Yeah, right," I replyed, trying to walk faster.

"Really, it was something stupid. I was having a bad day," He quickened his pace with mine.

"Already over your broken heart I see," I hissed, walking into the classroom.

"Bella, why do you care so much?" He asked, yanking me around to see his face.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore," I replyed in my sourest tone, and walked down the aisle to sit down.

---------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I'm such a goddamn douche. She actually admitted to careing about me yesterday, and I have the balls to yell at her, and ruin it. We could have actually been friends or some shit. Don't get me wrong, i'd love to have her in my bed each and everynight, but there was something else I was longing for. I just can't figureout what the fuck it is.

"Edward dear, dinner is ready," Esme called through the door, knocking twice.

"Be down soon," I replyed, zipping up my pants. I couldn't get anything real, so I had to enjoy the good use of my hand ever so often. Tanya just teased the fuck out of me, but she never gave it to me.

I stood up to exit the room, but my laptop lite up. I sat down on my bed, and pulled it on my lap. Some stupid friend request for my messenger. I was about to close it when I saw my penpal online. We had a lot in common, but she had a boyfriend.

**jockin69: Hello buddy :)**

**lifeafterlove: Uh, hello. lol.**

**jockin69: Why are you online so late?**

**lifeafterlove: Talking to a friend. Why are you on so late?**

**jockin69: porn. & talking to my buddy,lol.**

**lifeafterlove: Gross.**

**jockin69: Porn? Or my buddy?**

**liftafterlove: PORN.**

**jockin69: It's not that bad, you should try it sometime.**

**lifeafterlove: No thanks.**

**jockin69: let me guess your one of those girls that's saving it for marriage.**

**lifeafterlove: Nope.**

Hmmm, maybe this girl was my type.

**jockin69: Really now. Why not?**

**lifeafterlove: There's a few people I know, that I would jump their bones in a heartbeat.**

**jockin69: Now that's my kinda girl.**

**lifeafterlove: I'm sure you've gotten jumped enough, by the sounds of it.**

**Jockin69: Actually, zero times.**

Did I just fucking admit that to someone that I don't even know? What if I do know them? Fuckin what if its Tanya? Wait, she doesn't even know how to spell her own name, let along get on a computer.

**lifeafterlove; Well, that's sorta cute ;)**

Did I just honestly shiver when she said cute? I'm use to hearing 'sexy' and 'hot', but CUTE? I shivered again, when I read her line. It was just, sweet.

**jockin69: Thank you.**

**lifeafterlove:Anytime.**

**jockin69: Tell me more about you. Sence I have to write a damn essay about you,lol.**

**lifeafterlove; Hmm. My parents are divorced, I live with my dad. Boys irriate me honestly.**

**Jockin69: Why?**

**lifeafterlove: They don't believe in love. None of them. No offence.**

**jockin69: I can gladly say I don't.**

**lifeafterlove: please tell me why your sex doesn't belive in love?**

That was actually something i've never gave thought too.

**jockin69: Gues because i've never gave love a chance.**

**lifeafterlove: Maybe you should.**

**jockin69: Why try to, when girls only want me for my looks and money?!**

**lifeafterlove; Not every girl is like that. Trust me.**

**jockin69: i'm sure there not. but I haven't met one. well, except this one girl.**

**lifeafterlove: tell me about her.**

**jockin69: God, I can't stand talking about her.**

**lifeafterlove: Why...**

**jockin69: She pisses me off.**

**lifeafterlove: & that draws you to her more, right?**

**jockin69: how did you know?**

**lifeafterlove: It's like the beginer stage to love.**

I do not love Bella Swan. There is no way in hell. I just want her for that beautifu round ass. .. right?

**jockin69: Like I was saying, it's all about money or looks.**

**lifeafterlove; I seem to find you very charming. I'm sure there's other characteristics about you, that some lucky girl would find attractive. :)**

I just blushed my ass off. Noone, expecially a girl has ever said something like that to me.

**jockin69: thank you ;)**

I stole a glance at the clock, and it was already past midnight. We've been talking for a fucking hour.

**jockin69: It's late. I'll talk to you tomm. :)**

**lifeafterlove: Same here. Goodbye :)**

I watched her sign off, and I almost typed,

**Why do you make me feel so good?**

I backspaced it though, and closed my laptop. This mystery girl has gave me many things to think about.

------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you lovelys for the reviews! :)**

**Love you LeLe.**

**xo.**

**----------------**

**"**Tanya get the fuck away from me," I pushed her off my lap, and she looked up at me with a shocked face.

"What the fuck Edward? What's your damn problem?" She asked, standing up and straighting out her short ass skirt.

"YOU! are my problem. You keep dumping me, and begging to come back to me," I yelled, standing up.

"I am going through a tough time!" She yelled, grabbing ahold of my wrist.

"What, your having a hard time balancing four boyfriends?" I leaned down and smiled in her face.

"You bastard!" She turned and slapped me before I could turn my face.

"Whore," I rubbed my cheek, walking away from her. I would not give into her short skirts, and high heels anymore.

I spotted Bella pulling up in her old beat up truck. I couldn't help but to laugh, when she had trouble getting out of the car. She caught me looking, and glared at me. I deserved the trash talk she gave me yesterday, and the damn slap the whore laid on me.

"Cullen, take a picture it will last a lot longer," She yelled, flipping me off.

I smiled, and took out my camera. I pressed a button for the camera to pop up, and aimed it right on her shocked face. _Snap._

"Simply Beautiful!" I yelled, and walked off laughing. I could tell she was still glareing at me, as I walked into the school.

"Hey Edward," I heard Jessica purr at my locker.

"Your talking to me?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you & Tanya broke up again," She giggled, and popped her gum. She licked it off, trying to be sedutive. She wasn't that bad looking.

"For good," I replyed, opening my locker.

"Do you maybe wanna do something tonight," she asked, slapping her gum against her lips. Fucking annoying cunt.

"Sorry, got plans," I smiled, shoved the books in my locker, and walked away.

"Mike, what the fuck?" I heard Bellas voice squeel from around the corner. Noone was in sight, so I leand around to make sure it was her. She had her back to me, and Mike was standing in front of her.

"Bells, i'm sorry." He said to her.

"Fuck you asshole," She turned on her heel and marched past him.

I quickly composed myself, and walked afterher to class.

"Bella!" I yelled afterher, she quickly turned around, her little face blood red.

"I don't need your shit right now, Cullen," She hissed at me, and turned back around.

"I know. I was wandering if your okay?" I asked, finally catching up to her. She slowed her pace down, and looked at me.

"Why do you care?" She said through tight teeth.

"I don't know why, maybe cause you're a swan," I smiled, and winked at her. A red appeared on her pale cheeks, and I never noticed how beautiful it was til then.

"Where's Tanya?" She asked, closeing her eyes tightly.

"I broke up with her, for good," I sighed, finally letting it off my chest.

"No way," SHe said like a smart ass.

"Bitch," I hissed at her, fighting back laughter.

"Bastard," She fights back.

"Listen are you really okay? I heard yours & Mike little conversation," I frowned, wandering what he had done.

"He thinks we need a break, sence i'm not fucking opening up to him," She squinched her cute little nose, and crossed her arms. Why haven't I noticed how cute she was before? Shit, my penpal has me using the word cute. What the fuck?

"Are you opening up to him?" I asked, smiling at her. She glared up at me for a second.

"I guess not," She sighed, dropping her head. I took this chance to finally be able to touch the girl I would jack off to everynight. Why do I have to be such a damn pervert?

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, and held her close to my body. She fought for a second, then gave in.

"Why are you smothering me?" She asked softly in my chest.

"I feel like it," I chuckled.

"Shit we need to get to class," She pushed me away, and grabbed my wrist running down the hall. I almost tripped, because I was shocked she was touching me. We reached the class just in time as the bell rang.

"Oh, I still hate you," She smiled eveily up at me. Cocky little bitch!

---

------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I couldn't get over todays events. Mike being a complete douche, and I discovered Edward has a actual good side. Maybe he isn't the spawn of satan after all.

I flipped on my old computer, and logged onto my messenger. I badly needed to talk to Alice about what happened. Or is that a good idea? Shit, penpal is online.

**jockin69: I found out today, we only have two more days of this penpal stuff. :(**

**lifeafterlove: I know. Why sad face?**

**jockin69:I like talking to you.**

**lifeafterlove: :)**

**jockin69: I got rid of all the girls that treat me like garabge today. **

**lifeafterlove: CONGRATS! ;)**

**jockin69: I am on the verge of becoming friends with the girl that pisses me off.**

**lifeafterlove: Even better. Seems I helped you out a bit.**

**jockin69: Thank you alot for that. You've made me think twice about stuff. How can I repay you?**

**lifeafterlove:You could answer some of my questions So I can write a report on you.**

**jockin69: So that's a no to coffee?**

**lifeafterlove: Lol. Maybe.**

**jockin69: Okayy. Ask away.**

**lifeafterlove: Age? Birthday?**

**jockin69: 18. 1/09/90. u?**

**lifeafterlove: 18. 9/13/90.**

**jockin69: yay, your legal.**

**lifeafterlove: very funny. **

**jockin69: Jk. How are you & the bf?**

**lifeafterlove: HA.**

**jockin69: I take that as a big pile of shit.**

**lifeafterlove: Correct. He dumped me tho.**

**jockin69:WTF? why?**

**lifeafterlove: I have pesonal issues.**

**jockin69: Your not crazy are you??**

**lifeafterlove: No,lol. i just have a hard time telling people things..**

**jockin69: join the club. =/**

**lifeafterlove: My teacher said that we will find out who our penpals are on friday.**

**jockin69: that should be cool. i've been trying to figure out who you are. noone matches up though.**

**lifeafterlove; you remind me of someone in some of the things you say, but when you say other things, i just get lost. =/**

**jockin69: Can't wait till friday then. Maybe we can still chat?**

**lifeafterlove: That is if we don't think each other is a complete **

**jockin69: oh so very true. untill 2morrow, I shall talk to you later :)**

I actually pouted a bit when he said that. He was fun to talk to.

**lifeafterlove: mmkay. bye :)**

**jockin69: Goodbye friend.**

I smiled and signed off. I actually could wait for Friday. One, I didn't want to turn in a damne essay on someone I barely knew. Two, I didn't want to find out who my penpal is. What if it is Mike just toying with me? Or a girl, that's a trannie or somee shit?

"Friday, please come as slow as possible," I collapsed on my bed, and turned the light off.

-----------------------------------

**So, in two days they will be turning in their essays, and finding out who their penpals are. untill then, drammaaa loves. :)**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Thanks for all the reviews. I seriously didn't think about doing more than three chapters, but I can see a whole story out of this now! Thanks to you guys of course! :)**

**& for you guys who think that when they find out who their penpal is, that they'll fall hard for each other, well, that's not the case. love doesn't happen so quickly. Even though they both are in denial about their feelings,lol.**

**Disclaimer; I own the plot, but that's all.**

**Ahem. Love you lele mele.**

**------**

"Your fucking kidding me," Emmetts jaw was the the ground, when I told them where I would be sitting.

"Guys, he looks lonely," I took a peak at Edwards table. He was sitting all alone.

"Sence when do you friggin care about him?!" Rose slammed her hand down on the table. Bitchy are we?

"I don't. He just, kinda helped me out yesterday with Mike. I owe him," I replyed picking my chair up.

"Good luck Bells," Alice whispered, as I walked slowly toward the doom that was waiting for me.

He must not have heard me approach, because his head stayed in his plate.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, and his head jolted up.

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders. I sat down, but didn't overlook the smirk he had on his face.

"Don't you dare think i'm caving. I just owe you from yesterday," I glared, leaning over the table towards him.

He leaned over like I did, his smirk growing bigger. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Fine, I'll just leave," I started to pick up my tray, but he slammed it down.

"I'll behave," He rolled his eyes.

We sat in silence for a moment, myself eating. I felt his stare on me, but I was use to it. He thinks he can get me in his bed, but he's dead wrong. He's tryed for two fucking years, and I haven't caved. Even though I wouldn't mind seeing what he looks like nake-

"Bella?" I looked up quickly, startled.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Can we be friends?" His face actually looked serious for once. I searched it for a smile, or laugh, but never found it.

"I guess," I paused," If you behave," I raised one eyebrow.

"Good," He looked back down at his tray, and I saw someone walking up out of the corner of my eye. Oh great.

"Eddie, I see your already on the rebound," That nasal filled bitches voice filled my ears. She made me so sick, I felt like I could vomit all over her fake Gucci shoes.

"No, Bella is my friend," He looked from her to me, smiling.

"How's Mike?" She turned her head slowly in my direction.

"I wouldn'tknow," I snarled, trying not to look at her eyes.

"That's to bad. He was hanging out with me lastnight," She flipped her bleached hair behind her shoulder.

"Tanya, I think it would be best if you walked away, while you can still walk," I smiled.

"What's your fucking problem, Swan," She slammed her fists down on the table, causing Edward to jump slightly.

"Your my fucking problem. You march over here trying to get into Edwards buisness when he clearly dumped your fat ass," I stood up so I could be level height with her.

"Ahhh, you bitch! I am not fat," She grabbed her stomach, like she started to feel self-concious or something. I heard Edward chuckle softly beside me.

"Uhm, Tanya. Just to let you know, you have a piece of your fake nose hanging off, looks like the doctor didn't do a very good job," I pointed to her nose, and whispered it as loud as I could.

"AHHH!" She put her hand over her nose, and ran out of the room.

"Nicee," Edward touched my hand when I sat down. As soon as his touch hit mine, I felt a tingly feeling left where his fingers had touched.

"Erm,yeah," I smiled up at him.

The bell rang, and I slowly got up picking my tray up along the way.

"Yay, I get to talk to my penpal," He laughed, walking beside me.

"Oh, mine is different. I like talking to him," I smiled, throwing my tray away.

"I bet mine is hotter than yours," He poked me in the side, causing me to make a outburt of laughter.

"Hey," I poked him back, and he jumped slightly.

"Well, see you later Edward," I waved slightly, and walked to sit down beside Alice.

"How was sitting with my dear brother?" She asked, showing her teeth.

"Interesting," I shook my head.

"I heard you made Tanya cry," She started to giggle.

"Bitch deserved it," I turned to the computer.

"Are you ready for 2morrow?" She asked, looking at the monitor.

Shit the essay. About someone I barely knew, who felt like someone I could trust.

"I guess so," I replyed, dreading what the outcome would be.

--------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"I've got to give it to you man, being nice to Bella and all," Emmett nudged my shoulder.

"She's not that bad," I shrugged, signing into my messenger.

"Just actually be a friend to her, she's a really great person," Emmett looked at me serious, and I nodded back.

I'm not going to do anything to harm her, expecially send we're now friends. I feel like she saved me at lunch, from letting Tanya use me again.

I logged onto my messenger, and waited for my penpal to log on. Meanwhile, I watched my sister bug the shit out of Bella about going shopping. I could see Alice dragging Bella to each store, forcing her to put on 5 inch heels, that she couldn't stand in.

A few minutes later, and I noticed my penpal wasn't on still.

**Jockin69: I guess you won't be online today. I'll check back later tonight, to say goodbye to being penpals. Sence tommorrow we have to write a freakin essay. Anyways, talk to you later.**

I pressed send, and signed out. I felt shitty about not having this strange girl as my penpal anymore. I actually liked talking to her about shit I couldn't talk about with anyone else. I prayed lastnight it wouldn't be someone that would make fun of me, when they found out the star football player is a emo virgin.

"You are allowed to leave school early today," As soon as I heard those awesome words, I was out of my seat, and through the door.

I saw Bella walking to her old beat up truck. I was about to go talk to her, but I noticed a certain 'friend' standing beside my car. Looking rather delicious. I smiled, and walked up to her.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I walked up, and put my hands on each side of her waist.

"I missed you," She purred into my ear.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked, taking a deep breath of the ectasy floating around us. Tanya might not give it up, but Lauren could help me with my swolen problem.

"As long as you want me," She kissed the side of my neck, making my cock harden instantly.

"Tonight?" I managed to choke out taking a look at her barely there outfit.

"I can't tonight, I have some buisness to take care of. 2morrow though?" She puckered her lips out, leaning her breast against me.

"I'm good with that," I mumbled.

"Get off the slut, and take us home," Rosalie pushed Lauren out of the way, and got inside.

"Bitch," Lauren muttered, trying not to let Rose hear her. Pussy. I mentally laughed.

"See you 2morrow," I winked, giving her a swift kiss on the lips.

-----------------------------

**Ohhh yeah [:**

**Review? 3**

**(i MIGHT have the next chapter up tonight!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll have to name a few of you in the next chapter, that crack me up with some of the things you put. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. SM does. :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

My computer class was standing outside the door, when Bella & I got to class. The door was locked, and a paper on the door said to go to the English room.

"Great, this is gonna be fun," Bella sighed, when we walked inside the crowded room. I prayed we didn't have to read them outloud.

"Sit with me," I puckered my bottom lip out, trying to choke back a smile.

"Ew no," She crinkled her nose at me.

"Fine," I started to walk off to sit with Emmett, but I felt myself fly backwards.

"Come on stupid," She giggled, dragging me by the wrist to a table where Alice sat.

"Hello big brother," She smiled, when I sat across from her.

"Don't start," I rolled my eyes, tempted to move to another seat.

"Look at the chalk board," Bella pointed to the back side of the room. It had a black curtain over it, with a rope in the middle to lift it.

I shrugged my shoulders, just as the teacher walked in. He stood in front of the board, and opened some folder.

"Okay, today is the revealing of your penpals. I decided the best way to do this, is to write a name with each email," He pointed to the covered board.

"How can all those names fit on that board?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Very good question. You see, I kinda fooled you all," He smiled at all of us. Bellas face looked priceless. She probably ended up telling her penpal how much she hated me.

"Your penpals, are in this room," He stopped and looked at us again.

"Your telling me that the guy I like now, is in THIS room?" I saw Jessica with her hands on her hips. Of course she would fall for her penpal. It's not like she hasn't fucked anyone in this class. Except me. Maybe that nerdy Ben kid.

"Yes Jessica. I paired you with people from this very room, I wanted to learn how well you knew each other, and your persepective on others feelings. To see how much you would open up," I heard Bella groan at this. She was playing with her hands on her lap. I never noticed how she got nervous so easy. I guess there's alot I never took the time out to learn about her.

"Are we ready to see who our penpals are?" He asked grabbing the rope, and ignoreing the muffled 'no's. He pulled the rope, and the board was full of names. I searched quickly for my penpal's email. Lifeafterlove, there it is. Next to it says B.S?

Who the he-

"OH MY GOD," I shouted jumping up, at the same time as Bella.

"Your my fucking penpal?" She pointed to me, mouth hanging open.

"Well, hello sunshine," I said sarcastically sitting back down. She was still standing, looking all over the room.

Everyone was freaking out for some damn reason. I mean I didn't tell Bella that much did I? Oh shit, I told her about HER! What the fuck? Playing Piano? Fuck, she must think i'm a idiot.

"Bella," I leaned over pulling her downby her sleeve.

"What?" She hissed, jerking out of my grasp.

"Please dont tell anyone the stuff I told you," I begged whispering into her ear. Her scent filled my nostrils. She smelt like strawberrys, mmm. Damn, I gotta snap out of it.

"Only if you'll keep your mouth shut too," She glared at me. Our faces were just inches away, and I was tempted to press my lips to hers, but I can't ruin this new bound friendship. She shook her head slightly, as if she was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Okay, well I gotta go. I got plans, see you this weekend maybe?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure," She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"See you at home Edward,"Alice smiled.

"Bye girls," I threw a halfwave, and headed out the door.

I couldn't believe Bella is my penpal. I mean, I learned a few things about her, and she did the same. Maybe this friendship really could be something good for us.

For now, I have to go home and wait for a hot blonde shell, to come to my rescue.

---------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I'm sitting on my bed, trying to figure out how I got stuck in this situation. Between hating someone, and wanting to touch every inch of their body. I got stuck telling my penpal shit that I didn't want anyone to know. Turns out that penpal is the guy that pisses me off more than anything. Even though we sit together at lunch now, and he walks me to my classes. I guess we're friends.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie called through the door.

"Yeah, dad. Just tired," I yelled back, flipping the light off.

I heard him thud down the stairs, and the TV turn on.

_Tap Tap._

I jumped a inch off the bed, when I heard the soft tap against the window. I squinted to see through the dark room, but only saw the light from the moon shining through.

"Stupid ass birds," I muttered, turning on to my side.

"I'm not a damn bird," I fell off the side of the bed, when I heard the whisper fill the room.

I looked up to the window and saw a hand appear on the sill. I grabbed something I could use as a weapon, but Edwards head popped through.

"Let me in," He pointed down at the lock.

"What the hell?" I whispered back, taking the tie off the lock. I lifted it up, and he climbed through.

"Nice room, princess," He chuckled softly.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, trying to see him in the dark.

"Close the window, it's cold," I saw his white hand point to the sill. I snapped it shut quietly.

"If your planning on raping me, Chief is downstairs," I crossed my arms trying to scold him in the dark.

"Silly girl," He chuckled. I heard a squeak, and I assumed he sat down on my old computer chair.

"What do you want?" I asked again, raising my voice slightly. I hope Charlie want come to check on me again.

"Well, I lost my penpal, and I want her back," His voice sounded so smooth.

"You, uh want me back?" I stumbled at my words. I sat down on my bed, and leaned against the headboard, straining to see his face.

"Bella, I told you things I never told anyone else," He replyed, sounding frantic about something.

"Like that you play piano, and I fell for your charms," I giggled softly.

"Yeah, like that stuff. Is it weird that I just need someone to talk to like that?" His voice sounded closer, but I couldn't see shit. I was tempted to turn the light on, but Charlie would get a little fishy.

"I guess it's not strange. Why would you want to talk to me though?" I asked, kicking my converse off. I didn't notice I was still in my school clothes, untill I saw the light bounce off them.

"I liked talking to you. I didn't take the time to get to know you good. Turns out, your hell of a friend," He laughed.

"Your not useing me like you do all the other girls in the school are you?" I asked, slightly worrired he was up to something.

I didn't hear anything for a moment, then I felt my bed slump slightly.

"Bella, I would never ruin what you have given me," He whispered, and I felt his hand grab mine.

"& what have I gave you?" I asked, turning towards his voice.

"A bestfriend."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No, they aren't dating yet. There's still gonna be some shizz for drama happen. Bella is just not figuring out she has 'something' for Edward. Just doesn't know what. Edward knows he has feelings for her, as in getting her in the sack. BUT, he now knows he needs her. **

**& NO, Edward never met Lauren that night. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

**Now, Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to dedicate this chapter toooo;**

**LeLe Mele.**

**music's-my-meth**

**quite emo girl**

**vampgirl1518**

**A/N: the essays we're turned in to the teacher. If you'd like to hear them, ill post a additional chapter with them in it. :) Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own.**

**---**

It's been one week. One whole week, sence Edward has completely straightened his life out. Who's counting though? He sneaks into my room everynight, and we just talk. We usually end up falling asleep, and freak out in the morning when we wake up. He walks me to class, and treats girls with respect. Finally. So here I lay, with Edwards arm around my waist.

"Bella," He whispered into my hair.

"Yeahp," I popped the 'p'.

"I don't think I can date Jessica anylonger," Her sighed, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Edward, I thought you were committed to things now, ecpecially girls?" I sighed, turning around so I could face him.

"Damn it Bella. She's way too much. She just wants to get in my pants all the time, and I know she doesn't want anything more," He rubbed his face with his hand, and closed his eyes.

"I thought you liked that," I laughed, poking him in the stomach.

"I did. You taught me theres more to it. I want something like that, i've always been used, you know that," He opened his eyes. I could see the hurt and pain in them. I still wasn't use to seeing Edward like this, but I officialy loved him. I mean, he is such a good person, I was just to blind to see it before.

"If you don't like-like her, then dump her. the right girl will come along one day," I smiled, running my fingers over his abs. He shook slightly at it, and grabbed my waist.

"What about you Bells? How about getting a boyfriend," He smiled, squeezing my side. I smacked his hand away, and closed my eyes.

"I don't need a boyfriend,Edward," I sighed thinking about how Mike & I ended it. He still hasn't spoken to me, even though I found out that Tanya was lieing to me that day in lunch.

"The right guy will come along," He snickered, touching my nose.

"What does your mom think about you staying here everynight?" I asked, opening my eyes to meet his green orbs.

"She's thinking what everyone else is thinking," He laughed.

"That we're fucking?" I asked, kinda surprised she hasn't said anything to my dad. He nodded his head.

"What do you mean what everyone else thinks?" I asked, suddenly realizing what he mentioned. I never heard anything about us, and I sure as hell never said anything.

"Everytime Lauren, or Tanya asked me out, i'd say I was going to your house," He chuckled puting his arm around my waist pulling me closer. Sometimes I would get lost staring into his gorgeous green eyes. I knew it was wrong, but the way he would hold me, made me feel differently about him.

"Something wrong," He asked, smirking.

"Erm, not really," I tryed not to smile.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He blurted out, biting his bottom lip.

"What?" I almost shouted.

"Prom, wil you go with me?" He spelled out like I was a retard.

"I guess, but don't tell Alice," I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Why not?" He asked, rubbing the spot I poked.

"She'll drag me all over the mall looking for dresses," I sighed, putting my arm on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind helping you change into those dresses," He smirked and leaned back for my slap.

"haha," I replyed to tired to hit him.

"Go to sleep Bella," He cooed in my ear. I looked at his eyes one more time, and closed mine. Letting his scent surrond me, and his soft breathing, rock me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Your really going to do this man?" Emmett asked, standing behind me like a coward.

"Yeah, I worked up the courage all night. I might as well take the risk," I poked my chest out, acting like a god.

"Good luck," He patted my shoulder, like he was doubting me. I'll show him!

Today is Valentines day, and my sweet little valentine is Bella. We decided to be each others, sence everyone else seemed to not want us. Prom was coming up shortly, and Alice kept her busy with shit all the time.

I walked towards the office, feeling my stomach curl around my nuts with fear. I opened the door, and the old secertary smiled up at me.

"Ready Edward?" She asked, getting up from her seat. I nodded my head, a bit frightened to move. I walked and sat down in her seat, taking the microphone in my hand. I wrote a simple song for her, to sing over the intercom. She might kill me from embarssment, but it was well worth it.

I clicked the button on, and began to speak.

"Uhm, sorry for the interuption. I have a very special Valentine annoucement For Bella Swan. If I could have all of your attention, that would be awesome.

Ahem.

I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
and my stomach in a whirl

But even worse  
I can't stop callin her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean, damn, whats not to adore?

I've been playing to much guitar  
I've been listenin to jazz!  
I call so many times  
I swear, she's goin mad

And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear.  
I swear.

And oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!  
Ooooo, oooo  
I'm runnin my mouth just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oooh  
Rock and Roll!  
And out of my league.

Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not.

Happy valentines Day Bella. I love you,"

I quickly pressed the button backoff, and slid out of her desk.

"Edward, that was very you," I looked up to see ALice standing in the door smiling.

"Was it good?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Perfect, you should have saw her face," She nudged me in the side.

"I bet she's pissed," I stated, walking out of the office.

"Of course she is," Alice giggled.

Just then the door swung open, and Bella started to walk towards us. When she was close enough, she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I gotta say, that was fucking embarassing, you idiot," She scolded me, and I felt my heart start to break.

"But, I loved it, and you," She winked, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, bringing me to her level. I wrapped mine around her small waist, and picked her up.

"Woo, i'm tall," She squeeled, dangling her feet in the air.

"There midgit," I put her back down on the ground and she pouted.

"God, you two are ridicoulous!" Alice laughed, and walked away from us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you guys like the song? I'm trying to make Edward & Bella the best of friends. peanutbutter & Jelly, of course! :] **

**I guess i'll do a prom chapter next. It should be a bit funny, and erm, revealing. hehe. :)**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!! Just to clear something up, when Edward said 'i love you bella' at the end of the song he sung her for V-day, it wasn't took romanticaly. He meant it that way deep down, but he wouldn't admit it. (just yet.) They are REALLY close bestfriends now, instead of enemys. So it's like 'i love you bestfriend' not 'i love you please fuck me.' lol.**

**a/n: Sorry it took me a few days to update. Been busyish.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :)**

**Here's the prom chapter.**

**----------------------**

"Touche' Bella, you look fantastic," Edward's velvety voice rang in my ears. It's not like I was going with him just because I wasn't asked by anyone else, cause trust me, Tyler was all in my grill. I decided to go to prom with Edward, because I would atleast have fun. I hoped.

"Whatever you guys say," I rolled my eyes, and lifted my baggy tee off my shoulders.

"Could you not wait untill I was out of the room?" Edward asked, shielding his eyes.

"Oh hell, like you don't like it," Alice snickered, taking the dress she had bought off the designer rack.

"True," He shrugged his shoulders, and moved his hand off of his eyes.

"What if its to small now?" I asked, poking at my stomach.

"Sence when do you gain weight?" Alice raised a eyebrow at me.

"When I decided to pig out on mint icecream lastnight," I giggled.

"Take your pants off," Alice walked over, tugging at my jeans.

"This would be very hot, if Alice wasn't here," Edward chuckled.

"Pervert," I muttered, bringing my jeans off my hips.

She handed me a bag over the dress she had kept secret for weeks now. I unzipped it, feeling their stares on my bare back. I let the bag fall to the floor, and pulled the dress out.

"Uh-maze-ing," I mouthed, looking at the beautiful designer piece in front of me. It was long and would fit perfectly on my curves. It was a Royal blue, with a diamond poche' in the middle of the breasts.

"Put it on damn it, Edward you go get ready," Alice started with her little bossyness.

"Meow," I giggled, stepping into the dress. I slide it up over my hips, and tied it around my neck. The back was bare, and showed off my best side damn good.

"You look beautiful," Alice whispered, smiling behind me.

I sat down on a chair in front of a makeupstand, and she picked up my loose curls covering my back. I felt naked when she started to put them up into loose curls ontop of my head, with bobbypins. I fixed my bangs to one side, where the would flow nice.

"Great, now put those shoes on, and go wait downstairs, so I can get ready," She shooed me to the door, when I slipped on the heels that could cause my death.

"You want me to die, don't you?" I asked, when she shut the door quickly behind me.

I sighed looking at the long stairs in front of me. Fucking great. I held onto the banister, as I steadied my balance. I took one step down, and everything went well. Maybe I can do this.

"Bella, Bella," I heard a chuckle behind me, and was soon off my feet.

"Damn you Emmett," I giggled into his shoulder.

I noticed he had on a black tux, and a green tie. It probably matched Rosalies.

"You look nice," I smiled, when he sat me on my feet.

"You look stunning," He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. He turned and ran back up the stairs, in a flash.

"Well, well. Don't we look great?" I turned to the velvet voice behind me.

Edward was standing in the doorway, with one foot upagainst the panel. He had on a black tux, a blue tie, and he was holding this beautiful flower.

"I think we do," I giggled, when he stepped toward me. His green eyes clashed with the blue, but he was gorgeous in anything. I've told him many times i'd jump his bones. He always got nervouse, and changed the subject though. Weird.

"Beautiful," He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"You look pretty good yourself," I smiled, hugging his waist.

"Are we ready?" I looked up to see Alice trailing down the stairs in a rush. She had on a short silver dress. It was simple, but she made it look elegant.

"Who is driving?" Edward asked, picking up his keys.

"Noone," Alice smiled, jumping slightly from the floor.

"Uhhhh," I mumbled.

"Just go out the door," She started to push us out the door, and I clamped onto Edwards hand for dear life.

"Holy shit," I heard Edward say as he stepped out into the dark night.

I stepped out quickly behind him, and looked to the driveway where a nice black limo was parked.

"Yay! Alice your so awesome!" I squeeled, hugging her.

I suddenly felt the confidence to run in my heels. I grabbed ahold of Alice's hand and we skipped down the sidewalk. I noticed Edward stayed a few feet behind me, just in case I would fall.

"You're cariage awaits, ladies," Edward opened the door, and bowing. So sexy, and sweet. I sighed.

I climbed in feet first, fearing my ass would rip my dress. Maybe I should lay off the icecream for a few days.

It was beautiful inside the limo when Edward shut the door. He slid in beside me, and put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but to snuggled into his side a bit. It felt like we were a real couple, but I quickly erased the thought of it.

Jasper was waiting for Alice in the back, and they looked like they were already comfortable with each other.

"You really do look beautiful, Bells," Edward whispered in my ear, over the slow music of the radio.

"You really do look hansome," I winked, looking up at him.

Shortly, the limo pulled up in the school parking lot. I noticed all the people standing around, are schoked by our ride. Seeing Forks is a bit small, and to poor for things like this.

I heard Alice giggle, when the lights turned on inside, and the door swung open. The limo driver was holding the door open, tipping his hat at us. I giggled, thinking this was to old fashioned for Forks.

Edward climbed out before me, extending his hand out. I noticed Lauren & Jessica standing near, glareing at me. I took his hand with a grin, and stepped out onto the blacktop.

"Ready lovely," He asked, looping his arm through mine.

"Yes sir," I giggled, as Alice & Jasper came up beside me.

"Let's go trash this place," Jasper laughed, highfiving Edward.

"Idiots," Alice muttered, as we walked past the stareing bystanders. I narrowed my eyes at the bitch crew, when Edward & I walked swiftly past them.

"They look like real hookers," Alice snickered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Ladies first," Edward held his hand out, and I walked through the gym doors.

It defintly wasn't what I expected. I expected it to look a little decent, considering it was Forks, but it wasn't anywhere near that. It was really lowkey, and by the way I heard Alice gasp from behind me, she agreed. We looked like celebrities walking into a crowd of rednecks gone wild.

"We look a bit to pretty for this place," Alice whispered, looking around us.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Jaspe shouted over the shabby DJ's music.

"I agree," Edward spoke up, holding his hand out.

"Me too," I smiled, intertwining my hand with Edward's.

"Let's go," Alice sighed, pulling Jasper out the doors.

We quickly trailed behind them, and jumped into the Limo. Alice whispered something to the driver, and we were soon on the road again.

------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I was having a damn hard time keeping my eyes off of Bella. She looked beautiful and irrasitable in her dress. Hell, she looked stunning in her holey sweats. I haven't took my arm off of her shoulders sence we got back into the limo. Feeling the warmth of her body pressed up against mine, was fucking good.

"We're here!" Alice yelled suddenly knocking my tranc off of the beautiful goddess beside me.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked, trying to look through the tinted windows.

"Get out!" Alice growled, jumping out behind Jasper.

I stpped out, and extended my hand out to Bella, yearning to feel her fingers wrapped safely around mine.

"Thank you," She whispered, holding onto the bottom of her dress as she stepped out.

"Wow," I looked up to see two kazeebos about a few yards away from each other, lined with lights all around them.

"This is beautiful," Bella spoke up, taking in the scenery around us.

"Alice, you planned this," I stated, raising a eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," She giggled, pulling Jasper towards one of the well lit benches.

Would this be to romantic for my & Bellas friendship? Or is prom a exception? God please let it be.

"Come on,silly," Bella tugged on my hand, leading me to the steps of the kazeb.

"This is much better than prom," I smiled, looking out of the corner of my eye at her. She looked even more stunning under the light of the moon. Her hair was glowing slightly, her eyes lit up with curiousity.

"Bella, why don't we dance?" I asked, shifting my body towards hers.

Her face turned slowly to mine, her eyes glowing from the sparkles bouncing off the rays of light. She bit her lip slightly, and looked as if she were thinking about something.

"Sure," She whispered, stepping closer to me. I felt her heartbeat against my chest, as I pulled her tiny body against mine. It fit perfectly, as if we were molding the most beautiful staue together.

I smiled down at her beautiful brown eyes, and I wrapped my arms aroundher small waist. She blushed crimson, as she put her arms around my neck. I stepped closer, shuting the distant of our bodys off.

I felt tension at first, when we started to dance. I felt her breath hitch onto my shoulder, and I leaned down putting my face into her hair. Strawberrys. That would always be my favortie scent, flavor, and would always remind me of sweet Bella. I loved laying at night, my arms holding her close to me, and her smell taking over my mind.

"Thank you for taking me to prom," I heard the sweet voice drift up to my ear.

"Thank you for accepting the inviation," I chuckled.

"I love you,Edward. You'll always be my bestfriend," I felt her pull away, and smile up at me.

"I love you to," I whispered back, trying not to show the truth behind my words. I wanted to scream it at her. I wanted the whole world to know, that I was madly in love with my bestfriend.

**Is it sweet? Or is it sweet? lol. [:**

**Reviewww.**


	10. Chapter 10

So, i'm laying here stareing at a sleeping god. His chest is moving up and down slightly, with his hitched breathing. I can see his eyes roll around every few seconds, behind his pale lids. I'm tempted to kiss his parted pink lips, but my pride is keeping me from doing so. I snuggle into his chest, with the warm feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist. I run my fingers down his toned chest, making him stirr.

"mmmm," Edward mumbles, stretching his arms above his head. His eyes fly open, and directly find mine stareing at him. He blushes a little. Edward Cullen, blushes eh? I giggled softly, and he lifts his eyebrow at me.

"Sleep well?" I asked, putting my arm around him.

"Better than normal," He smiled, pushing his face level with mine.

He looked down when he pushed his body against mine, and frowned.

"What?" I asked, poking his rib.

"Erm," He mumbled, and looked back down. I followed his gaze, SHIT! Did I mention I was naked? Okay, not totally naked, but this was different for me & Edward. I had on my panties, and bra from lastnight, but I could tell Edward was uncomfortable. I hoped his morning wood was from his dream, and not my capability to be naked in front of him. Which he should be used to it.

"Alice decided to strip me down, sence I was half asleep," I smiled weakly, pulling the sheet around me as I slid off the bed. I turned to look at him once more, before escaping to the bathroom, and giggled.

"Shut up," He moaned pulling this comfoter over his body.

I guess his morningwood decided to poke out of his boxers at the wrong time. Not that I was complaning.

I slipped out of the room, trying to hide my muffled laughters.

"Bella, I see you & Edwardhad a good night," Emmett's laughter bounded from the bottom of the stairs.

"Emmett, you shut up now!" I whispered as loud as I could, trying not to let Alice hear me.

"Go on, i'd hate to see a naked Bella fall down a flight of stairs," His laugheter filled the room, as I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. He would payyy.

I let the sheet fall to the ground, as I set the warm water for the shower to start. I looked in the fullbody mirror, pouting over my flaws. No wander the gorgeous god I slept with everynight, didn't want to literally sleep with me.

I sighed, pulling the barely there clothing offme, and stepping into the warm water. I let it fall over my body, as I decided sence I can't get any, maybe my fingers could come in handy. Alice & I had a discussion about it a few weeks ago, and it seemed pretty normal. Just when I started to feel the heat between my thighs burn, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called, pokeing my head around the shower curtain making sure my body was covered.

"Bella can I come in?" Edwards voice drifted under the door.

"Yes" I choked out. Could my dream of him under the steamy water, really be coming true?

He opened the door slowly, his face pointed to the ground.

"Erm, can we talk," He kept looking down, shuffling his feet.

"Sure, and i'm covered so you can look up," I giggled.

His head slowly rose, and his eyes insently found mine.

"Love the shower hair," He smiled, and sat down on the toilet.

I giggled, and ducked my head back into the shower. To bad the curtain isn't see through.

"What is up Edward," I asked, washing the milky shampoo out of my long hair.

"You know how we filled out applications for colleges and junk a few weeks ago," He started, assuming a question towards me.

"Yeahp," I popped the 'p', and leaned my head out to look at him again.

"Well, I got accepted to one," He paused and looked down at the floor.

"That's great!" I almost yelled. I was about to get out, when I remembered me being baked with water running down my body, wouldn't be that helpful for him.

"Bella, it's in NewYork," He looked up slowly at me, with a pained expression. He was actually afraid of hurting me.

"That's great Edward," I forced a smile upon my face.

"You're not say, i'll be so far away?" He asked, cocking his beautiful head to one side.

"No, we'll still talk and al that," I smiled, ducking my head back into the shower.

I felt the burning behind my eyes start to boil, and it was to much. I let the flood gates open, and I didn't know if I was crying more than the water was pouring or not. I tryed to choke back the crying moans, but Edward heard. I sat down, letting my back slide up against the wet tiled wall, and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Bella," I heard Edward pained voice, from outside the curtain.

"I'm coming in," He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I saw the curtain open, and a towel being handed to me. I threw it over my naked body, and laid my head in it.

I felt Edward slide in beside me, fully clothed, and he pulled me on his lap.

"Edward, your.. going.. to ruin.. your clothes," I sniffled putting my head on his chest.

"That doesn't matter, you do though," He whispered, kissing my cheek.

I woke up naked beside a beautiful sleeping god. My day ended, with me naked on a god that was leaving me for NewYork.

Just great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Dude what's wrong?" Emmett asked, sitting down beside me at the lunch table.

"Nothing," I replyed, taking a bit of the nasty lunch food.

"I'm not stupid, just tell me," He rolled his eyes. I looked around for the rest of my crew, and they were all busy.

"I'm just kinda whatever about moving to New York," I didn't look up, afraid my mask would break open.

"This is about Bella, not NewYork," He raised a eyebrow at me.

"I'm just gonna miss her," I replyed, watching her in the lunch line. She looked beautiful with her hair up in a messy bun, and old torn jeans.

"You go from wanting to kill each other, to bestfriends, it's only been what? like five months?" He asked, looking at his fingers.

"Six months and four days, " I replyed, watching Mike walk up behind Bella. He put his arm around her waist, and I gripped the sides of the table to not jump up.

"Your Counting?!" Emmett shouted, breaking my glare off of that dicks head.

"No," I hissed through my teeth. Even though it's been six months, fourdays, and a few hours. I mentally laughed, at how much this one girl has me wrapped around her finger, and she doesn't even know it.

"You love her," He blurted out.

"Psht, no," I rolled my eyes.

I picked up my tray before he could crack my mask any farther, and escaped the lunchroom.

"Where you going, Eddiieee," I shivered at the voice of someone I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Go away Lauren," I hissed, not turning around.

"What has gotten into you? You use to be so cool," I felt her touch my shoulder, and I brushed it off. I turned to face her, and like always she looked like a complete slut. I couldn't believe I saw this as hot before.

"You seem to be the only one that thinks i'm not cool anymore," I hissed.

"This is because of that Bella chick isn't it? What does she have that I dont?" She asked, moving her hands down her body.

"Alot of things. Looks, and a brain that's not the size of a pea," I held in a laugh that was about to escape.

"Fuck you Edward, you're just jealous you can't have this," She turned around and smacked her ass.

"Keep dreaming Lauren," I laughed, stalking back down the hall way.

**Sorry Edwards part was so short, but it was needed.**

**I'm going to be fastforwarding to graduation in the next chapter.**

**I'm going to be doing sequals.**

**& I hate to say this, but the first sequal is going to end, erm, pretty bad.**

**Not what you expect.**

**[:**

**Anyways.**

**Review?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! [:**

**I love you all very much [:**

**A/N: I think this will be the last chapter of Penpals4life. Then I'll start the sequal to it, IF you guys want me to. It's up to you all! :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, but the silly plot.**

**Previously; Edward found his true feelings for Bella. She found her true feelings for him, when he admitted to going to college in NY. :( What happens when it's time to leave? 33**

**--------------**

(EPOV:)

This is the time of day that I wish I could sleep. Everytime I sleep, i'm beside the girl that starrs in all of my dreams. The girl that actually makes me blush, and get butterflys. The girl that makes me stumble with my words, and spit my milk out from laughing at her. She's beautiful on the inside, and the outside. The sad thing is, i'm leaving that girl today. I can't picture myself without her, yet I have too.

"Edward, don't you think you should go see Bella for a bit, before you leave?" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, i'll go," I yelled back, slipping on my shoes.

I grabbed my jacket and keys, and ran out of the door.

"Good luck," I heard someone call from the doorsteps.

I hopped into my volvo, and drove to the lights of Forks. Here I am, driving to the love of my lifes house, to tell her I won't see her for another four years, unless she visits. Which is unlikely seeing she doesn't like the cold weather.

Her small house soon came into view, and I parked in the back side so she wouldn'tknow I was coming.

I jumped out, and ran up to her door.

_Knock Knock._

Come on Bells, answer. I tapped my feet impatiently, and the door opened slowly. I saw her beautiful head peak out, and I opened the door myself. I wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders, and pulled her close to my body.

"What's this for?" She giggled into my chest.

God, strawberrys. I couldn't get enough of that scent!

"I'm going to miss you so much," I cooed into her ear. I pushed her backwards into the house, and kicked the door shut with my foot.

"I wish you didn't have to go," She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't have to. I can stay here with you," I smiled, taking her face into my hands.

"That's stupid, i'm not worth it, trust me," She rolled her eyes, not letting the frown on her face sink in.

"You're worth everything in the world." I smiled, and kissed her soft cheek.

"I want you to go, i'll visit, I promise," She smiled weak up at me.

"How about we go out to eat, before I leave?" I smiled, taking her hands in mine.

Her face lite up lightly, and she nodded her head. I turned around and grabbed her jacket off the hanger, and swirled her around.

"Edward, this is so hard," She whispered putting her hands in the jacket sleeves.

"Puttin on a jacket?" I chuckled, zipping it up for her.

"No silly. I'm not going to be able to sleep at night without you," She puckered her bottom lip out, and I was tempted to kiss it.

"I know, we'll talk all through the night untill we fall asleep," I smiled, and her eyes got really wide.

"Promise?" She asked, putting her leg out.

"Promise," I smiled, and picked her up.

She opened the door, and I kicked it shut behind me. The sun was going down, and I knew we didn't have that much time left.

I sat her down in the seat, and ran around to my side quickly before the rain would start to pour.

"I'm glad we've become so close," She sighed, looking straight out the window.

"Me too," I pulled the car out of the driveway, and headed towards this small diner that I took her to once before. I would never forget her face when she tryed a suicide drink I mixed together.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as the trees became a blurr around us. God, I never thought I would miss the rain, and green all around.

"You remember that small diner a few miles away?" I chuckled a bit.

"You mean where you made me try mustard on blueberry pie?" She giggled, making a gagging sound.

"Yeah," I laughed, pulling into the small parking lot. It looked slightly empty which was good for us. I stepped out, but didn't make it to her side in time. She was already out, and extending her hand to me. How did she not know how much I love her?

"Ladies first," I smiled, leading her into the diner. A older lady from last time, was pointing us to a booth in the back, and she winked at me as I walked by.

"Here's your menus, i'll take your order shortly," She smiled, as I sat beside Bells in the small booth. Her leg was up against mine, and I almost choked at the thought of looseing that touch.

"Edward, do you think you'll ever move back here?" Bella asked, looking at her menu.

"I'm not sure. Whereever my job leads me I guess," I replyed, stareing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What would you like to drink?" She waister asked, coming up in front of us.

"I'll have a coke," Bella smiled.

"Two please," I winked, looking bac at the menu.

"Do you ever think that we'll end up in the same place again?" She asked, finally looking at me. Her eyes were full of hurt, and a little bit of anger flashed on her face. I don't blame her for being pissed off at me.

"You never know," I looked back at my menu, as the waiter brught our drinks back.

"You doubt it don't you?" She whispered.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked at Bella who was stareing at me, so I quickly found something on the menu to order.

"Uhm, two slices of blueberry pie," I winked at Bella, who still didn't let up on her frown.

"A scoop of icecream please," She jotted our order down, threw me a longing smile, and disapeared through the doors.

"Bella, I don't know. I love you, I really do," I put my hand on her knee.

"Yeah, I love you too," She mumbled, looking out the window.

"Bella look at me," I grabbed her chin and tilted it up to my level.

"I love you," I said slowly, my eyes boreing into hers.

"I know," She whispered. She doesn't get it.

"No, I mean, I've loved you sence day one. I want to be with you," I said slower, trying to make her see the point that she is the one for me.

Her mouth formed the shape of a 'o'.

"I want to be with you, but I can clearly see that isn't right for you right now," I grinned slightly, pushing the stray hair in her face behind her ear.

"How is it not right?" She asked suddenly, and voice strained.

"You don't love me like that Bella," I forced a smile on my face, as I kissed her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

How fucking stupid is he? Saying I don't fucking love him, when I DO! I really fucking do! As soon as he said he loved me, I froze. I didn't say shit back, because he sprung it on me. This whole time, I thought he loved me as a bestfriend, and he tells me when he is about to leave?!

"Bells, you there?" I forgot I was talking to Alice on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry," I replyed, wiping the fresh tears off my face.

"Bella, you know you love him," Those words echoed through the phone, andinto my stubborn ears.

"I know I do, I just froze. I couldn't say anything back," My voice cracked.

"& he took that as you don't love him back," She stated.

"Yeah, sucks," I scooted down in my covers more. Feeling the loneliness without his touch beside mine.

"Maybe you could text it to him?" She asked.

"That would be silly. Texting him and telling him to stay because I love him more than anything in this world?" I rolled my eyes, and mentally slapped myself.

"So you love him THAT much?" She asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Of course. I didn't know how much untill the night of prom," I almost shouted.

"Then go get him,"

"WHAT?" I yelled, sitting up in my bed.

"You heard me, go get him. His flight doesn't leave untill another hour. You have time," She giggled.

"Alice, I.. I can-"

"Bella, your piece of shit truck will get you there, just go!" She yelled, and started to giggle again.

"Fine, wish me luck," I stood up quickly, and slipped my shoes on.

"Good luck, love you," I heard the dialtone, and throught the phone on the bed.

I ran down the stairs, trying not to go head first down the flight. I grabbed my keys, and dashed through the rain, to my truck. I stumbled with the keys in the door, but finally got inside.

I jumped a little at the sound of my truck roaring to life, and gased it.

I have less than a hour to get to airport, find Edward in a crowd of thousands of people, and convince him I love him. How doable does that sound?

I saw the seattle sign come into view, as i watched for the airport signal. I heard a plane go over head, and prayed it wasn't him. I don't even know what i'm going to say to him.

"Edward, I froze like a retard & didn't get to admit my undieing love to you?"

No. Ugh.

I guess the words will come to me when I see his gorgeous green eyes bore into mine.

"Shit," I muttered, as the signal came into view. I veered off into the median, and turned to the airport checkout.

"Your kidding me!" I slammed my fists against the steering wheel. I pulled in behind a twenty car or more line.

What do I do? Fuckkk.

Fuck this truck. I killed the engine, and grabbed my purse.

"If I come back and your not here, remember I love you," I pouted touching the hood of my baby.

I ran down the sidewalk, ignoreing the honks behind my abanonded truck. I've never been able to run this fast without breaking my face, but I think my balance understood I was in a crisis.

"Ma'AM!" I screeched to a holt, and turned towards the guard standing at the door.

"You don't need to run, and you need to go through security," He pointed to a short line, standing in front of the metal detectors. FUCK.

I walked fast over to the line, and kept pacing back and forth.

"Step up here," I walked towards the voice, and let her run the bar over my clothes. Come on, i'm not a killer, i'm just here to admit my love for the hottest guy on earth!

"Free to go," She smiled, and motioned me on.

I grabbed up my newly searched bag, and took off running towards the screen of flight numbers.

California, Tennessee, Florida, NEWYORK! Flight 123!

I looked around, and spotted the hall that had my love waiting on. I through a group of kids, and suddenly felt bad for knocking a little girl over, but I didn't have time to stop.

"Excuse me," I mumbled walking past some older people, that I didn't feel like knocking over.

"God, watch where your going," Someone yelled at me, when I spotted the room that held 123! YESSS. I almost screamed as I reached the door.

I bursted through it, and searched all over the room. It was half empty which meant they were boarding. NO NO NO.

"Isabella?" I turned towards the beautiful voice i've dreamed everynight of my life about.

"Edward!" I shouted, and jumped into his arms. I burried my face into his bronze hair, and took in the scent that intoxicated me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He chuckled, not looseing the grip he had on my waist.

"I love you," I pulled back, taking his head into my hands.

"What?" His smile started to fade.

"I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, and pressed my lips to his.

It felt so good. His lips against mine, the warmth of his breath on my tounge, and his sweet, sweet taste.

He to soon pulled away, and smiled. "As much as I love this, I have to go, Bella," His smile faded all the way this time.

"What? I love you Edward, I don't want you to leave me," I felt my heart start to sink to the floor.

"Bella," He paused, and sat me on my feet. "The plane is boarding, and I have to go. I love you, and ill call you when I get there tonight," He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

I froze again. He walked past me, brushing his hand up against mine.

"Edward," I whispered, watching him hand his ticket to the lady standing infront of the gate.

"I love you," I yelled falling to my knees.

"No, you don't Bells," He blew me a kiss, and disapeared into the planes cab.

I felt the tears run down my face, as I wrapped my arms around myself, to hold it together. I looked up at where he had went through praying he would walk back through it to make things better. He never did.

I'm laying in a airport, with little kids laughing at me, the love of my life rejected me, and a impounded car.

------------------------------------------

**The End. :)**

**If you guys want a sequal, then let me know [:**

**I'm sorry it ended shabby, but if you guys agree on a sequal, then I have a plan for the next story! Cause baby it's EXB 4EVER :)**

**Review, and let me knowwww.**


	12. Lifeafterlove Sequal

**I've gotten so many death threats, and suicide reviews, that I have to continue the story. :) lol.**

**It's going to be called 'lifeafterlove'. (if you guys remember that was Bellas screen name. ) It fits this sequal very well.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Previously; Bella confessed her love to Edward at the airport, but it seems he had changed his mind about his feelings towards her.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is the prolouge, in Bellas POV. The italics in this chapter, is a FLASHBACK. **

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up from my messy desk at the lanky assistant standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Gabe," I forced a weak smile on my face, from the exhasution that was trying to take over.

"You have several people on the line that have been trying to get through to you all day," He gave me a apologetic look.

"Tell them I won't be in today," I mumbled, standing up stretching my back.

"Even Alice?" I looked up to see his half grin. It reminded me so much of him.

"No, tell her to meet me at my apartment at seven," I smiled, gathering all my loose papers into a pile.

"Do you need help with anything?" He kept pesturing. Why does everything in this small town remind me of Forks? My assistant was persistant like Mike Newton was, and now his face was a huge reminder of him.

"No,Gabe. You may go now," I muttered, and threw the folders into my bag.

I bent down and closed my new laptop, and threw the cover over it. Tossing the bag over my shoulder, I escaped out into the nearly empty hallway. I saw Gabe sitting at his desk admireing some stupid photo, and glanced up as I walked by.

"Goodnight, ," He smiled, and I threw him a small wave.

"Goodnight, Gabe" I quickly retreated out into the cold air of the city. The dark sky was well lit with hundreds of stars that filled the night.

_"Bella, do you think i'll ever find someone who will care about me as much as you have?" Edward scooted closer to me on the old log that was laying across the peak. I looked over the mountain, and saw the sun starting to rise. _

_"Of course. You'll meet someone who loves you in everyway possible," I turned to smile at him. He was staring at my face, with a deep content expression._

_"I could live like this forever," He whispered running his finger along my arm. It gave me goosebumps when his fingers left my arm._

_"W-what do you mean?" I stumbled, getting lost in those green eyes that caught my attention everytime I looked at his beautiful pale face._

_"You're my bestfriend, Bella. I don't think I need anything else in life, but this," He smiled, and held my hand in his palm._

_"Me too," I whispered._

_"Bella, promise me something," He was playing with my fingers, but his eyes never left mine._

_"Anything," I choked out._

_"Promise me we'll be penpals for life," He smiled, and wrapped his pinky finger around mine._

_"Pinky promise," I squeezed my finger as tight as I could around his._

_"Forever."_

"Ma'am, you okay?" I shook my head from the stupid thoughts, and glanced up at the older man in front of me. He had on really dirty clothes, that had stains and holes all in them. His face was red from the cold air, and I realized he must be homeless.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," I smiled fighting back the tears I felt coming over me.

"Seems like you we're a bit in thought there," He chuckled softly pointing.

"Yeah, for a moment," I giggled. I saw a small restraunt across the street, and thought maybe he deserved a good warm meal.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" I smiled, and pointed across the street.

He looked behind him, and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I ain't no charity case, little lady," He chuckled.

"Okay, well I better get home," I smiled, and took my wallet out. He wasn't watching, so I quickly gave him a small hug. I slid the one hundred dollar bill into his old coat pocket, and walked past him, smiling.

"Shoot," I mumbled turning the corner and running in to someone. My bag fell to the floor, and all the papers started to fly away.

"Oh i'm so sorry," I heard the guy I run into say, as I started to gether the papers that we're still in sight.

"No, i'm sorry," I giggled chasing the papers that we're blowing away.

"Here you go," He chuckled handing me the stack of papers.

I slid them in my bag, and looked up to meet the guy that I ran into. My eyes went over his thick muscled body, and landed on his gorgeous face. He had tousled brown hair, and these beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow," He whispered, looking me up and down. I suddenly blushed at his gesture.

"Uhm, Bella Swan," I extended my hand out to him. He took it quickly, and his eyes met mine.

"Stephan Miller, & you must be Beautiful," He grined at me.

"Thanks," I smiled, letting go of his hand.

I caught the sight of someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked into the darkness and saw a tall figure standing in the street facing me.

"Bella," I heard the famialr voice whisper, as the figure stepped closer into the street lamp light.

"Edward."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was short, but this is just the begining :)**

**You'll hear about what they've been doing sence the airport thing (in both POV'S) in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review?!**


	13. Chapter Two

**Wow,loved all the reviews. Sorry I didn't get around to replying individually to you all. I love you thought.**

**Some of you didn't understand what I meant in the lastchapter.**

**The sequal is UP! I'm finishing it in this post. I don't feel like making a new story,lol. The sequal started on chapter 12. called 'lifeafterlove'. :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own.**

**Important A/N; This chapter is going to be about what Bella & Edward have been up too sence they last saw each other. (in both POV'S.)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

"Emmett! You won't believe who I just fucking saw!" I yelled into the phone trying to calm my breath from going ragged.

"Who man?" He asked franticly as I sounded.

"BELLA! I SAW BELLA!" I yelled, jumping into my heated car.

"You're in Chicago?" He asked, completely ignoreing the Bella situation.

"Yes,dude. I got a job here, but did you hear me? I saw Bella!" I chuckled, pulling the car into reverse.

"I figured you would see her, if you ended up there," He said bluntly.

"What's going on? You don't sound very excited," I stopped at the redlight, and flipped open my laptop in the drivers seat.

"Man, we've all been in contact with Bella, except for you," He breathed into the phone.

"You didn't fucking tell me?!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the steering wheel.

"She told us not too," He raised his voice.

"Why the hell would she do that? I've been so worrired about her," I yelled, searching for the closest hotel.

"Maybe cause you fucking broke her heart, you idiot," He yelled, and I heard the dial tone.

"Bastard!" I mumbled, and closed my phone.

They had the nerve to not fucking tell me that Bella has been in touch with them all along. I wander how many times i've been a mile from her, and not even know it.

I slammed the laptop shut, and pulled into the Hotel 8 I saw come into view.

I banged my head on the steering wheel, when I pulled into a open space.

"FUCK THIS" I yelled, and felt the tears come down my face. No fucking girl has ever made me cry, but the angel that escaped my hands. If only I had fucking took care of her like I should have, then I would be holding this beautiful girl in my arms.

_Tap Tap._

I wiped the tears off my face quickly, and rolled the window down.

"Alice?" I asked, stareing at the spikey haired small girl in front of me.

"Get out, let's get a room," She smiled, and started walking towards the hotel managers office.

I got out and grabbed the bags out of the trunk, slamming it shut.

Alice was standing in front of a room, with her hands on her hips when I walked up, and pushed the door open. It was a small plain room with one small bed.

"Is this supposed to be a family reunion?" I asked bitterly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Emmett called me," She grinned sitting down crosslegged in the floor.

"Yeah, have you talked to Bella yet," I smirked like a smartass.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was her wish, we love Bella, we couldn't have went behind her back,Edward," She smiled up at me.

"You don't know how bad this fucking hurts," I rubbed my head.

"You don't know how fucking bad you hurt her, when you left her just laying there Edward!" She yelled pointing her finger at my chest.

"Then tell me. Make me suffer, how bad did I hurt her,Alice," I looked her in the eyes searching for a lie of somesort.

"She was depressed,Edward. Not for days, but for months. We finally got her to go to college with us. She now has a perfect life, and don't you dare try ruining it," She hissed standing up.

"Alice, why would I ruin it? I left for a damn good reason," I stood up towering over her.

"Don't tell me, tell her," She sat down again crossing her arms.

"If she doesn't run from me again," I chuckled falling back on the bed.

"Anyways, tell me what your doing here exactlly," She glared at me from the floor.

"I am starting my first job here,Alice. I think I can go somewhere without a written permission form from you," I glared back at the little demon.

"I just figured you we're stalking Bella," She giggled, taking something out of her pocket.

"What does Bella do now? Does she live with you? Of course she lives with you," I mumbled, rubbing the sides of my head.

"Edward, here is my address. Emmett is coming up this weekend, and we're all going to have a sit down talk and dinner, and yes Bella will be there, but take things slow. That's all I ask," She stood up, and handed me a folded peice of paper.

"Of course," I smiled at the paper in my hand.

"See you later Edward," She opened the door.

"Bye Alice," I whispered, as she shut the door behind her.

I unfolded the small paper, and read the words written on it, two or three times.

**Don't take advantage of this,Edward.**

**Alice& Bella's;**

**1135 5th Ave.**

**Bella's Work;**

**3478 Maryland St.**

**Building two.**

**Room 436.**

**Love,Al.**

She literally thinks I would take advantage of it? How could I? Okay, I might send her some flowers or something. Wait, Bella never liked flowers that much. Maybe some chocalate or something.

_"Bella, you're such a tomboy!" I chuckled poking her in the rib. She jumped slightly._

_"I am not. I just don't like to stop to smell the roses," She giggled picking up on of my mothers yellow tulips. She put it to her nose, and closed her eyes. She looked manificant when she was lost in thought. Her little nose turned upward, her eyes looking a distant away._

_"What are you thinking?" I asked taking the tulip out of her hands, and smelling it for myself. Hoping to get a taste of the thought she was having, when she did so._

_"About how my grandmas old house use to smell. Like fresh tulips, and, hmm, pancakes," She giggled, dropping to the ground. She crossed her tiny legs, and took her tiny finger and drew her name in the dirt._

_"I wish I could hear your thoughts," I sighed sitting down beside her._

_"Why?" She smiled up at me, her eyes beaming with curiousity._

_"You're a very interesting person,Bells," I smiled._

I shook the vicious thoughts that have been crowding my head for four years, and knew exactlly what to send to her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Belly," I heard someone call from outside my bedroom door. Who the hell is calling me Belly?

"One second," I called back, as I threw my legs over the bed. I threw the used tissues into the trashcan, and put the photoalbum under the mattress.

I opened the door slowly, and smiled at the wonderful sight in front of me.

"Emmett, I missed you so much," I breathed into his hard chest. He picked me up off my feet, and his booming laughter filled my cold ears.

"Bells, I missed you way more," He chuckled sitting me on my feet.

"Come in silly," I giggled, closeing the door as he walked into my small room.

"This is you," He sighed, sitting down on the bed looking around my room.

"Have you talked to Alice," I asked, sitting down beside him.

"She said she'll be here in a few," He smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

"How are you & Rose?" Thinking about the lasttime I was in Forks, they got in a huge argument.

"Better yet, how are you holding up?" He asked, letting his face turn a bit red. What the hell?

"Emmett, what's going on?" I shifted backwards to look at his hard face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes not meeting mine.

"You know something, don't you," I glared into his brown eyes.

"No,Yeah, I don't know Bella, damn," He moaned, falling back onto the bed.

"What's going on, Emmy," I smiled, falling back beside him.

"Edward called me, saying he saw you," He covered his face with his hands.

"Yeah, I saw him too," I whispered, fighting back the tears that wanted to escape.

"You did?" He turned around, and propped his head on his elbo, to look at me.

"He was just standing in the street, stareing at me," I whispered, trying to not let my voice crack.

"Sounds like Edward," I leaned up to see Alice standing in the doorway rolling her eyes.

"Hey Alice," Emmett smiled showing his teeth.

Alice walked over and layed down in front of us.

"What did you do when you saw Edward?" Alice asked, looking at the celing.

"I ran like a chicken," I giggled.

"Soundslike you," Emmett chuckled, and Alice hit his leg.

"Owww,," I giggled when he rubbed his sore leg.

"One good thing about it all, was I was speaking to a very, very sexy man before I decided to run from Edward," I said, poking alice in the side.

"How sexy?What's his name? How'd you meet?" Alice blurted out quickly.

"Stephan Miller, I ran into him, and very mouthwatering," I giggled.

"Mouthwatering?" Emmett asked cocking his head.

"Blondeish brown hair, ice blue eyes, and I think I drooled a bit when I saw his body," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Think you'll ever see him again," Alice asked playing with her nails.

"Probably not," I replyed sighing.

"Too bad, I guess your stuck with me being the mouthwatering guy in your life," Emmett chuckled, and threw himself on me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No he didn't throw himself at her to kiss her and shit, but to tickle her. You Know Emmy :)**

**Also, I feel kinda bad. About three of you mentioned how you DON'T like all the cussing they do, and i'm sorry. I just made it in the story where they do that. I'm going to calm it down a bit on that, but I can't take it completely away. Mainly cause I, myself, have a sailor mouth. lmao.**

**Hope you guys liked.**

**Review? 33**


	14. Chapter Three

**Thanks to Kathy I want to see a chicken run. lmao. :) Some of you fucking crack me up! I also found out I have alot of sailor mouths that read my story. Thank God, because I tend to do that to much,haha.**

**A/N: Yes, It has been four years sence Bella has talked to or saw Edward. His family has been keeping it a secret from him, that they have been talking to and living with her. Alice, Jasper, & Bella live in Chicago. Emmett & Rosalie live in Forks. (but might move soon.) Edward is looking for a place in Chicago. Uhm, Bella is a business woman who works in a big firm office. (let me know if anything else needs cleared up.)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ms. Swan, I think that's a bit ridicoulous," I pulled up the blinds in my office, and turned back to Gabe.

"Do you think fireing you is ridicoulous?" I sat down in the black swivel chair, and smiled at him.

"That would be, but i'm just looking out for your best interest," He leaned back into the chair andlet out a soft sigh.

"I hired you to look out for my works best interest, not mine," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he can contribute very well to the job," He leaned up, letting his eyebrows burrow together.

"Why do you think so?" I asked, searching through my files for the time my new intern would show up.

"He is to young, he is inexpiernced, he's lacking very many skills," He complained, letting a sence of gried slide through his voice.

"That's why he is a intern, so he can learn, Gabe," I sighed, shutting the manilla folders.

"Okay, then he's to young," He blurted out quickly.

"I'm 21," I glared at him through my lashes.

"Sorry," He moaned.

"What's the real reason you don't want this 'lacking' intern to move into my office?" I propped my elbos on the desk, tapping my fingers impatiently.

"I don't know, forget it," He moaned, standing up.

"Gabe, he's goodlooking isn't he? You're afraid i'll take his offer on coffee and movie, instead of yours?" I smiled showing my teeth.

"Huh? W-what? N-no, I gotta go," He turned around on his heel almost falling over the chair, and ran out the door.

"Idiot," I snickered, leaning my chair back.

_Knock Knock._

My eyes flahsed open, and I leaned my chair back down on the floor.

"Yes, come in," I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" A olderman walked in, carrying a vase of flowers.

"Yes, sir," I smiled, and stood up.

"You have a special delivery," He winked, placing the vase down on the side of my desk.

"Thank you," I smiled, as he left.

I walked to the side of the desk, and touched the beautiful yellow tulips. I searched for a card in the bouqet, but there wasn't one. I grabbed one of the stems and pulled a flower out.

"Beautiful," I breathed, sticking my nose to it, and smelling the wonderful scent.

_"Grandma,Grandma!" I yelled coming into the back screen door. Her old cottage was beautiful, sitting in the middle of the deck of woods. I ran into the small kitchen, and smelt the cookies she had in the oven. I looked down at my dirty hands, and giggled._

_"Isabella, wash your hands," She scolded turning around._

_"Yes,Grandma," I snickered, walking up beside her._

_"Here baby," She laughed, pouring the dishwashing liquid into my hands._

_"Grandma, do you miss grandpa?" I asked, putting myhands under the slightly warm water._

_"Certainly. So much, Bella," She sighed looking out the window. I looked up and saw the small garden, and flowers she had planted the night before._

_"What's your favortie flower?" I asked, looking back into her soft sad eyes._

_"I would have to say Tulips, yellow ones," She smiled down at me._

_"Why?" I asked, jumping down from the stool, and grabbing the towel._

_"They remind me of your grandpa," She smiled, and looked back out to the garden of flowers._

"Excuse me,," I jumped slightly, and smiled at Gabe standing in the doorway.

"Yes," I went around my desk, and sat down.

"Your intern is here," He muttered walking in.

"Have him come on in, and I need you to finish setting up his desk," I pointed to the empty space beside my huge desk.

"Right away," He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I wander who sent me the flowers? It's strange how they knew about the yellow tulips. They only person I ever told about those to, was Edward. I can narrow him out right away, sence he hates me, and he doesn't even know where I live.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," I looked up to the man in the doorway.

"Well, Hello Stephan," I smiled, standing up and walking to the door.

"It's nice to see you again," He smiled extending his hand to me.

I brushed my eyes over his toned body hidden behind a suit, and took his hand. It was warm, and soft wrapped around mine.

"I'm guessing your my intern," I snickered, letting go of his hand.

"That would be correct," He replyed, nodding his head.

"Have a seat," I pointed to the row of seats in front of the old oak desk.

"I'm sorry about knocking you down the other day," He sighed, sitting down.

"That was my fault, i'm sorry for also running off, " I rolled my eyes, and sat down across from him.

"It seemed like that guy in the street, kinda freaked you out," He chuckled.

"Very much so," I giggled, turning my laptop on.

"Ms. Swan, d-"

"Please call me Bella," I smiled.

"Bella," He paused repeating it,"Such a beautiful name."

"T-thank you," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks burn red.

"Thank you for giving me this job," His voice rang to my ears, as I searched for his papers to print out.

"Your very welcome," I smiled looking into his ice blue eyes. I got stuck for a moment looking at his tan, perfect face. I noticed him catching me looking, and looked away blushing.

"It seems your assistant doesn't like me," He chuckled. I got up and walked to the white printer near the open windows.

"He tends to be jealous of any goodlooking person that comes near me," I giggled, picking the papers up put of the tray.

"So you think i'm goodlooking?" He asked, chuckling.

Shit,Shit. Did I say that?

"Uh-er-"

"Where do you want this?" I turned to see Gabe coming into the room carrying a few boxes.

"You & Stephan can figure that out," I breathed, turning back around hiding my flushed face.

What did I do to deserve a blonde haired god sitting in the same room as me, flirting his ass off?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV)

"Dude, you have to come over," Emmett moaned sitting down on my bed.

"No, I dont. Bella hates me," I yelled grabbing my keys.

"No shit, but you have to work for it," He yelled back.

"I'm going to go and fill out my papers to start work next week, get out," I shouted pointing for the door.

"Did you atleast send her flowers?" He asked, ignoreing my command.

"I did today," I sighed sitting down.

"Just come to the damn dinner this weekend," He grumbled, walking towards the door.

"What if I don't?" I smirked.

"Then you'll never have a chance with Bella," He stuck his tounge out, and left.

I chuckled, and grabbed my coat leaving behind him.

I climbed into my Volvo, and popped in a classical CD. I stayed at another hotel that was close to the buisness that I would be working at next week. I pulled around the building, and parked in a space beside a nice black M3.

"Sir, you can't park here unless you work in the building," I heard a cop say, as I stepped out into the damp ground.

"I'm filling out my papers today, so I can work here," I smirked, trying not to sound like a jackass.

"Okay, go on then," He grumbled, walking back to the side of the building.

I grabbed my bag out, and slammed the door. The air was so fucking polluted here, and I felt like I was breathing in smoke while I was walking. The only time i've ever smoked was when I was eight, and Carlise caught me. He made me eat the rest of the pack, and I was sick for a whole week.

I opened the door, and walked into the heated building. It was a hell of alot different than New York. Everything was designer antique here, and there it was just old fashioned top notch.

"Can I help you?" I walked up to a small guy sitting behind a counter. He didn't look to pleased that I was here, by the way he kept glareing.

"Uhm, i'm Edward Cullen, i'm here to file my papers for work," I grinned, sitting my bag on the counter.

"Yes, here is the first ten pages, you'll fill out the rest on your first day," He finally smiled, and handed me the stack of papers.

"Thank you," I smiled, and stuck them in my bag.

"Your boss wanted to give you this. She gives it to all the new interns," He pushed a small basket of goodie shit towards me. Wait did he just fucking say She? Wow, i'm going to be pushed around by a woman.

"Alright, see you next week," I extended my hand towards him.

"My name is Gabe, by the way," He smiled taking my hand.

**Ohhhh,Gabe? I wander who Edward's boss is going to be. :)**

**Sorry it wasn't that juicy.**

**I'm going to have the next chapter up tonight.**

**It will have some e/b stuff in it :)**

**Review,loves.**


	15. Chapter four

**Love the reviews, of course. :)**

**This is the last chapter i'm putting up for a few days, I need to catch up on 'steamy high'. ;)**

**Disclaimer; I pwn. haha.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I moaned, swatting at Alice's tiny hands. She was trying to put bobbypins in my hair.

"Be still!" She hissed, slapping my hand.

"Why do I have to do this?" I sighed, looking into the mirror at the broken girl.

"You haven't been on a date in forever!"She squeeled tugging at my shirt.

"Having dinner with you guys isn't a very good date," I snickered, poking at the fake eyelashes.

"Bella, Bella. Edward will be there," She whispered the last part.

"WHAT??!?!" I jumped up and got in her face.

"Chill out, sit down," She smiled, pushing on my shoulders.

This seriously can't be fucking happening! I can't sit in the same room as Edward, let along bring my intern as a date.

"He will be on his best behavior, and so will you," She hissed playing with my hair.

"Fine," I pouted, and crossed my arms.

"Am I going to dump Jasper for this Stephan guy?" She giggled.

"Hey!" I turned around to glare at her.

"Touche'. You like him already?" She smiled into the mirror at me.

"He's alright. At work yesterday he seemed to not be able to take his eyes off my backside," I giggled.

"Who can?" She laughed, slapped my butt.

"Why does all the hot girl action have to be ruined by my sister?" Emmett moaned coming into the room.

"Dream on, Em," I smiled bumping his fist.

"Where is Rose?" Alice asked, not looking up from my hair.

"Doing the same thing you are," He chuckled, sitting down beside me.

"Where is Edward?" She whispered.

"Living room," He gave me a apologetic look.

"Did he bring a date like I asked?" She poked him in the side.

"A date?" I blurted out.

They looked back and forth at each other, and then back to me.

"Of course I care. I loved him," I sighed.

"Love," Alice corrected.

"He brought some Victoria chick," Emmett made a gagging noise.

"Fugly?" I giggled.

"Got that right," He snickered.

"That's not very nice," I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Edward leaning on the doorframe.

I lost my breath for a moment. His hair was just as messy as it use to be. His green eyes still drew me into the pool of love. His body, fuck! His body...

"Hello Bella," His velvety voice rang through my ears.

"Hi," I said coldy, and turned away from him, facing the mirror.

"Looking good," Emmett looked me up and down, making me blush. Always the charmer.

"Put this on, and come to the living room when your done," Alice threw a short red dress at me.

"Well, get out," I motined to the two frozen boys in the room.

"Damn," Emmett mumbled, and walked past Edward. Alice soon followed, and I felt Edwards eyes on my back.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning around toface him. I tryed my best to avoid those eyes, but it was to hard not to get sucked in.

"I would love to have my bestfriend back," He gave me that gorgeous half grin.

"You ruined that," I replyed, taking my top layer shirt off.

"I miss sleeping with you," His grin faded slightly.

"Dream on," I mumbled.

"Bella, you seriously don't miss me coming into your room everynight, talking, and holding each other," He asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"Of course I miss it. You just ruined it," I smiled, and slipped my shoes off.

"How did I ruin it, Bella?" I slid my shorts off quickly, ignoreing the gasp her made. I slid the red dress over my slim body, and tied it in the back.

"You left," I replyed, walking to the closet.

"I had too," He almost shouted.

"After I confessed my love to you, right?" I smirked at him, and took a pair of black heels out.

"Bella, you didn't love me. It was just a silly reaction to what I told you earlier that day," He chuckled stepping towards me.

"Get the fuck out," I stood up, and glared at him.

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" I yelled, and walked towards him.

He ran his hand through his stupid messy hair, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Stupid ass volvo owner, thinks he knows how I fucking felt! Apparently he was the one who was was confused.

Well, i'll just have to show him that i've moved on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I leaned up against her door, letting out a huge breath I was holding. I couldn't stand being her room, and smelling those strawberrys that intoxicated my whole life. She just stipped down to her bra and panties, and told me to get the fuck out. I didn't expect it to go that way.

"You okay?" I looked to the side of me, and saw Victoria looking a tad bit nervous.

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled extending my hand out to her. She wrapped it around mine, and we walked into the crowded kitchen.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Bellas date," He smiled, and turned back to Rose.

I didn't like the guy as soon as I saw him, but now I would love to kill him. He was taller and probably more muscular than me, but if he fucks with Bella, there won't be anything to stop me.

"Something wrong?" Victoria whispered.

"No, let's go sit down at the table," I gritted my teeth, and pulled the chair out for her. She blushed a little, and sat down. Her blush was nothign compared to Bellas. The warmth of it, could melt my heart.

"Are you having a nice time?" I smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me," She rubbed her hand over my leg.

"Woah, sexyyy," I turned to Emmett's voice, and he was stareing at Bella laughing.

She looked stunning. She had on a short red dress that fell a few inches above her knees. t had a lowcut in the front, showing off her newly devolped, erm, boobs. I couldn't help letting my eyes travel up her long lean legs.

"Ahem," I heard a cough in front of me, and Jasper had his hand on his hip.

"You look very beautiful," I glanced at her date complimenting her. The blush showed up on her cheek, and I suddenly went rigid. I wanted to be the one that made her feel that way.

"Let's eat," Emmett grumbled, and grabbed a bowl of food, causeing the girls to burst in giggles.

The rest of the night went with Emmett burping like a elephant, Jasper spooning over Alice, and myself trying not to look at Bella. Or be jealous at that thought.

I took Victoria home, ignoreing her plead for a goodnight kiss.

Driving home all I could think about was sneaking into her bedroom window, and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

_Vbbrrr_

I grabbed my cellphone off the passenger seat, and flipped it open.

**I have a feeling that you want to see Bella. I advise you to go for it! -Alice.**

How does she do that? Ever sence we were little she could guess the stupidest little things.

I did a U-turn at the next redlight, and headed back to the address Alice gave me. It would be a hell of a climb to her window, but it's well worth it. Expecially if I see her half naked again, I chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Have you met the other intern coming in yet?" Stephan asked, as we rocked back and forth slowly on the porch swing.

"Nope. It's gonna be a surprise, just like you were," I snickered.

"You really do look very, very pretty," I looked over to lock with his eyes.

"Thank you," I blushed, and dropped my head.

"It's getting late, I better go," He sighed looking at his watch.

"Thank you for coming," I smiled, standing up.

"Thank you for inviting me," He smiled down at me, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. It felt good to have someone hold me again. To feel the touch of someone who actually cares.

"I'll see you monday," I giggled, letting go.

"Goodnight Bella," He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. Ahhh, Can I scream now? I snickered silently, and walked back up the stairs to the room.

I jingled my keys in the door, and stepped inside our cozy little apartment. The table was still dirty with dishes, and leftover food. I giggled at the sight of Jasper passed out on the couch.

I tiptoed to my room, and shut the door silently behind me. It was dark, so I slipped my shoes off quickly, and flipped the light on.

"EDWARD! Fuck! You scared the shit out of me," I yelled looking at the bed he was laying on.

"This is not funny!" I breathed holding my heart, while he rolled over laughing.

"Sorry, just wanted to surprise you," He chuckled sitting up.

"Why are you here?" I asked, taking off my jewlery. I layed it in a tiny little box Charlie got me for christmas.

"I want to talk, Bells," He sighed behind me. I threw the heels in the closet, and took out some comfy shorts, and a tee shirt.

"Edward what is there to talk about?" I asked, sliding the dress off my shoulders. I didn't want to give him another heartattack so I slid the shirt over it, so he wouldn't see. It was baggy so it fell below my thighs. I let the dress fall down, and threw it to the side.

"Plenty. I want us to be friends again, like it use to be," I rolled my eyes, and slipped the shorts on.

"It will never be like that again," I mumbled taking my hair down.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding like a little kid.

"I fell in love with you, that's why," I whispered, picking up a brush and running it through my tangled hair.

"I don't believe that," He whispered.

"Why can't you fucking believe that I loved you?" I yelled turning around to him.

"The way you acted when I told you that I love you," He looked deep into my eyes, and I felt my train of thought start to fade.

"I froze! I didn't know what to say, i'm a girl okay?!" I shook my head, and threw the brush at him.

He chuckled picking it up, and placed it on my sidetable.

"Bella, I didn't know that, i'm sorry," He stood up and walked over in front of me.

"Please forgive me," He whispered, taking my hands in his.

"I'll work on it," I giggled, suddenly wrapping my arms around him.

I felt my knees start to go weak at his touch again. His warmth filling me with joy and happiness. My body molded into his, and our hearts just inches away from each other. I know he may not feel the same way about me, but my heart will never stop beating for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So they are starting to become friends again, even tho they are back to step one, where they don't know how each other feels about the other.**

**Bella loves him,but won't admit it. (she also thinks that Edward doesnt love her anymore.)**

**Edward loves her, and will admit it. (but he thinks she completely hates him, an just wants to be friends.)**

**Now there is Stephan. Who honestly, is the sweetest guy to exsist. You'll see why soon enough.**

**Who's heart will Bella attract to?**

**[:**

**review???**


	16. Chapter five

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and all the alerts & favorties I woke up to these past few mornings. Makes my day to read the stuff you guys leave.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own,sadly.**

**Previously; Edward is starting his new job in Chicago. Bella & Him are finally on speaking terms. Stephan has stepped his game up with Bells. What about victoria? :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(EPOV:)**

Pacing. What I seem to do best. I stopped to look at the door one last time, and picked up my bag. First day of work in a new state, with my bestfriend back at my side. Okay, not exactly bestfriend just yet, but close enough. We spent the whole weekend catching up on stuff we've missed out on, but by the time sunday came around, we came to a conclusion. We would start over. Not from scratch, but you get me.

" you've arrived," A petite redhead greeted me when I opened the door.

"Yes, sorry if i'm late, traffic is horrid," I half grinned, trying my old highschool magic on her.

"U-uh, your on time, follow me," She turned around flushed, and stumbled towards a short hallway.

I saw the receptionist from last time sitting in a cubicle looking a bit frustrated at something. Somehow he reminded me of Mike Newton. I'm sure if he saw Bella he would go wild with delight.

"Here you go," She mumbled pointing at a door to my left.

"Thanks," I called afterher as she practically ran away.

I knocked on the door twice, and stepped back just in case it swings in the direction i'm standing at. I heard a few papers being shuffled, and soft footsteps approaching the door.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella opening the door.

"Bella?" I asked, burrowing my eyebrows together.

'Your kidding," She rolled her eyes, and put her hand on her hip.

"You're my bos?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I guess so. So get your ass in here," She huffed, and walked through the doorway.

"I can't believe this," I mumbled walking in, and closing the door behind me.

She was sitting at a very large desk centered between two lookout windows towards the city. Smaller desk we're on eachsides of the room.

"You may sit down," She spoke softly, not looking up from her desk.

"So you're the woman that called to New York to ask for a new intern?" I chuckled, sitting down in the black seats across from her.

She looked up at me briefly, and looked quickly back to her computer.

"What cha doing?" I asked, sitting my bag down.

"Trying to get you a new boss," She said through her teeth.

"What?! Why?" I asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"This," She pointed between us,"won't work."

"Why not?" I leaned back in the chair, and crossed my arms like a child.

"You will act up to much," She looked up at me and glared,"Like now."

She turned back to her computer, and I heard the door open slowly behind me. I peaked over my shoulder to see that dickwad from the dinner walking in. He threw a smile at Bella, and glanced at me. He quickly sat down at one of the desks, and turned on the computer.

"You're kidding?" I whispered to Bella, catching her attention.

"What?" She asked glancing back and forth between us.

"He can work here and I can't?" I asked, raising a eyebrow at her. I tryed to put the magic on her like I use to, but she dropped her face.

"You won't work. You'll swoon over me," She snickered, not looking up at me.

"I won't do that, I promise. Just give me a chance," I pleaded trying not to sound to much like a wuss.

"You swear?" She looked up at me finally with a worrired expression.

"I swear," I held out my hand for her to shake, and she slowly took it.

"Stephan, you've met Edward," She looked over to him, and I slowly threw a small wave at him.

"I guess we're all stuck in this room together," He chuckled, and Bella giggled softly. I couldn't take the way he made her laugh, or best yet, when he would touch her.

Great, is her long lost ex going to come in the room now? I thought, as another soft knock came on the door.

"Yes?" Bella asked, smiling at me. I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

", there's three faxes coming in," I recognized the voice as the recpetionist, Gabe I think.

"Okay, thank you," She replyed smiling.

I watched her slowly get up, and my mouth fell open. Was this really the Bella I grew up with? Her tall lean legs were poking out of a highwaisted skinny skirt. Her legs were firm and lean looking from the tall heels she had on. Her breat we're deifntly al-

"Edward,you can go home if you want too, I just need you to sign a few papers, and you're done for today," She said, looking down at the printer.

I took a hard gulp, and tryed to hide my harded member.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out. I guess she noticed cause she looked up suddenly at me curious. I smiled at her for reassurance, and she turned back.

I'll leave as soon as little Eddie decides to go back into his shell damnit!

"Bella, you ready for lunch?" I snapped out of my trance at his voice.

"Uhm,sure," She smiled walking back to her desk. "Edward, do you want to go?" She asked suddenly, her eyes beaming like a small child.

"Sure," I smiled standing up.

"Where shall we go?" Stephan walked over, and picked up her bag for her. Are they closer than I am thinking they are?

"How about that cute little outside diner a black down?" She asked, putting some papers in a folder.

"Sounds good to me," I spoke up.

"Me too," He replyed, walking to the door.

"You guys meet me there," She looked up at me and winked.

"She always meets me there," Stephan rolled his eyes, and I reluctantly followed after him out the door.

"Hello Gabe," Stephan said to the lanky boy glareing at us as we walked by.

'Yeah," he mumbled incoherntly at us.

"So I heard you're like a reapearence in Bellas life?" I walked up beside him, a little angry at his comment.

"We got seperated for awhile,yes," I replyed trying not to sound to vicious.

"Seperated? You were together," He asked, and I could feel his glare on me as we waked out into the frigid air.

"Almost," I simply replyed, picking up pace a bit.

"I guess I have some competetion then," He chuckled catching up to me.

"What? Your trying to go for her?" I asked, suddenly looking at his hard face.

"Of course," He smiled at me like aI was dumb. Hell I should have known.

"Listen, I really gotta go to something I forgot about. Tell Bella i'm sorry, and i'll make it up to her," I stopped, and he smirked at me. Bastard would get his way this time, but not next time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I can't believe I talked myself into this. I can't believe I listened to Alice when she said this would be a good idea. I can't believe I don't think straight anymore!

"Bella?" I gasped at the voice filling my ears.

I turned slowly around smiling apologeticly.

"Hi," I whispered low, playing with my foot.

"What are you doing out here?" He yawned walking over to me and sitting down.

"Can't sleep," I replyed, laying my head in my hands.

"So you decide to come over to my hotel, and sit in front of my door?" He chuckled and poked my leg.

"Maybe," I smiled and hid my face.

"I missed you Bella," He scooted closer to me, and the warmth of his body warmed mine quickly.

"I missed you too Edward," I smiled laying my head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short Bella part, I know. BUT, it's just leading up to stufff [:**

**A/N: ALSO, do you guys know any good fanfics that have Edward as dark/mysterious/drugs/emo stuff like that? You could recommend me to read? That woudl be great! I would write a chapter just for you,haha.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**3**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter six

**Sorry a few days behind on updateing. Shit went down!**

**I hope you guys still love me,haha.**

**Disclaimer; mjslove07 doesn't own. .**

**----------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

"Good morning Gabe," I smiled walking to the door of my office.

"Morning, Ms. Swan," He looked up at me with hope filled eyes. I held back a laugh, and retreated into my office.

Edward had his feet on his desk, and when he saw me he quickly put them down and smiled.

"Morning," I laughed, walking to my desk. It was messy as usual, but I wasn't surprised. Gabe rarely did anything anymore that he should, sence these two idiots moved into my office.

"Good morning, you look quite refreshed this morning," I looked up to see Stephan leaning on my desk smiling. I thought I heard Edward snicker to my left.

"Thank you. I feel like it too," I giggled, shuffling some papers together, trying to make my desk look approachable for todays meeting.

"What can I do today?" He smiled down at me.

"I have several reports that need done, and if you could print off the last program that was recorded, would be great," I smiled up at him, and winked.

"I'll get right on it," He stood up straight, and turned on his heel. I couldn't help but to watch him glide gracefully over to his desk, and retreat out the door with a few folders.

"Nice show he put on," I turned to see Edward chuckling at his desk.

"What show?" I glared at him, when he put his feet back on the desk.

"He dazzled you," He rolled his eyes.

"No he did not," I hissed, and turned back to my computer.

"He just can't do it as good as I can," He said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed turning back around to see his face.

"He can't dazzle you like I can," He got up, and walked over and sat down across me.

"You don't dazzle me," I sneered, trying to avoid those green eyes that loved to pull me in.

"I might not now, but I had you before," He smirked.

"No you didn't," I smirked back.

"So everytime you blushed, or stumbled around me, that was all natural," He whispered, leaning over the desk. Our faces we're inches away, and if I was to move, my lips would touch his. God, how I missed his lips.

"See, I did it again," He smirked and sat back in his seat.

"Shut up," I growled crossing my arms.

"Did you have fun lastnight?" He asked, when the door opened. Stephan came back in, and sat down at his desk.

"What?" I asked, forgetting what he asked.

He looked back at Stephan for a moment, and he turned around smirking.

"Did you have fun lastnight?" He asked a little louder. Stephan's head shot up, and he was stareing at Edward.

"It was alright," I raised my eyebrow at him, trying to figure out his plan.

"I missed holding you," He smiled, not taking his voice down a notch.

"Stop it," I hissed at him.

"Stop what?" He asked, trying to choke back a smile that was forming on his face.

"Stephan, could you give us a moment please?" I asked jumping up from the desk, pretty angry at Edward trying to start shit already.

"Sure," Stephan mumbled, and left the room slowly.

"Edward, you can't be doing this, you're going to scare him away," I hissed when the door shut.

"Oh he's just pissed I have you and he doesnt," He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have me Edward. We're friends," I flipped his ear, and giggled.

"Asshole," He mumbled rubbing his ear.

"Actually, I did have fun lastnight. I missed that," I sighed sitting back down at my desk.

"Me too," He smiled, and walked over to me. He bent down to my level, and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"You are utterly absurd," His smile faded, and he pushed his face closer to mine.

"No," I simply stated, at a lose for words.

"Yes," He replyed, and pushed his lips to mine.

It felt like fireworks. As soon as his lips touched mine, all the pain from the day at the airport came rushing back. I felt tears slide down my face, as I remembered his lips being as soft as they were that horrid day. His tounge traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I knew it was wrong, but I still let my lips part slowly. His tounge enetered my mouth, and I soon felt my body go rigid.

He suddenly pulled away, as soon as the door opened, leaving me breathless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(SPOV:)(stephan)

"Did she kick you out?" Gabe asked, as I closed the door slowly behind me.

"She had to talk to Edward," I rolled my eyes, pulling a chair up beside him.

"You like her don't you?" He asked smiling at me.

"Who doesn't?" I chuckled leaning the chair back off it's legs.

"She's pretty amazing. I've been here for two years, and she still hasn't gave me a chance," He mumbled, playing solitare on his computer.

"She's beyond amazing. She's perfect, everything about her," I whispered, trying to hear the voices behind the door.

"That Edward guy is taking your spotlight," He chuckled peeking over his shoulder at me.

"I'll have to do something about that," I smirked.

Bella was beautiful, everything about her. Ive never saw someone carry themself around like she does. So strong and independent, but I knew there was more to it. Something I didn't know about her, that made me crave to know.

"Maybe if we get him fired," He snorted.

"Maybe," I repeated, standing up. I walked slowly to the door, and listened for voices once more. Not a sound, so I opened the door slowly, and walked inside the heated office. Edward was standing in front of her chair, and she looked a bit dumbfounded. She jumped when she saw me, and turned quickly back to her computer.

"Here's that report," I muttered, placing it on her desk. Edward smirked at me, and I held back the urge to punch him in his pale face.

"Thank you," She whispered, grabbing it quickly.

I retreated to my desk, and sat down swiftly, not removing my eyes from the beautiful girl across the room. I glanced at Edward who seemed to be doing the same thing as I was.

I'm sure what we we're doing was making her crazy, so I knew at that moment, there was only room for one intern. That intern, would be me.

(EPOV:)

"Dude, your fucking crazy if you think she'll go for that," Emmett rolled his eyes at my theory.

"She's already sleeping with me again," I defended my good idea.

"WHAT?!" He growled clinching his fists together.

"No, not like that. When we were in school, I use to sneak in her room. We would talk for hours, and then fall asleep," I chuckled.

"God you're such a girl," He waved his hand around in the air.

"Whatever," I hissed falling back onto the bed.

"She still won't go for it," He mumbled. I heard the fridge door open, and a bag being ruffled.

"Why won't she?" I asked, closing my eyes. Emmett's loud crunching wouldn't let my thoughts trail off.

"She will never get over what you did to her," He muffled through bites.

"I did not do anything to her. Why is everyone calling me the bad guy?" I leaned up holding my arms out. It's not like I left because I wanted too.

"Well, you should explain that to her, not me," He rolled his eyes throwing the bag of chips in the trashcan.

"Which gives me even more of a reason to ask her out for dinner," I stood up stretching my arms out.

"Movie," He corrected eyeing me.

"Fine, a movie," I chuckled, and heard the doorbell ring.

"I better go, sence you're love is here," He snorted, and grabbed up his jacket.

"Thanks for coming over," I called when he let Bella in, giving her a quick hug. He threw a thumbs up over his shoulder at me, and shut the door swfitly behind him.

"Glad you could make it," I smiled walking up behind her. I tugged at the jacket on her small framed shoulders, and she slid her arms through it.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" She giggled, turning around to face me.

"I just wanted to talk," I smiled at her curious face.

"Actually, I did too," She half grinned.

"Let's sit," I pointed to the bed, and lead her to it with my hand on the small of her back. Everytime I touched her, a elecrtic current shot through my hand. It wasn't bad though, because I would wake up everynight craving that feeling.

"You first," She laughed, sitting down at the middle of the mattress.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner or a movie tommorrow?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow, and puckered her lips slightly.

"I think we should talk about some stuff," I gulped silently.

"About?"

"That's what the dinner will be about," I chuckled at her intense stare on me.

"I'll think about it." Her face softened, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Do you maybe want to stay here tonight?" I asked suddenly feeling the courage deep down in my stomach start to boil.

"Alice wants to play Bella barbie, so I can't," She sighed leaning back on the headboard.

"Or she'll kill you & I both," I chukled copying her.

"I kinda expect her to be the death of me," She giggled, burrowing her head into my shoulder. I lifted my arm around her, and tucked it around her neck. It felt like it use too, but things we're defintly different. I wanted more, and I prayed she wanted more.

"Bella, is there something between you & stephan," I let his name roll off my tounge like it was poison.

"Why would that be any of your buisness," She giggled nudging my side with her elbo.

"Because I love you," I whispered, trying to hide the full blown truth behind my words.

"Of course you do," She replyed. I heard the manice in her voice, and I yearned so bad to wipe that away.

"I do. So tell me," I said with a hard voice.

"I think he likes me," She whispered taking her head off my shoulder.

"Obviously," I chuckled.

"I don't think I like him, but I don't know," I looked at her face with a sorrowed expression, hopeing she wouldn't feel the vibes I was clearly putting off.

"How do you not know?" I asked curiously.

"There's," She paused, and her eyebrows squinched together. "There's something weird about him."

"You're telling me," I chuckled.

She looked at me quickly glareing, and I fought back the smile on my face. She looked so damn cute when she was mad. Her eyebrows would burrow together slightly. Her face a light pink. Her eyes full of cute angsty. God, I loved this girl more than anyone could ever imagine.

"What did you need to talk about?" I changed the subject quickly, before I could engulf her in the hug I wanted.

"Well," She started to play with her hands in her lap. I grabbed her right hand, and placed it gently in mine. She smiled up at me, letting the red creep upon her cheeks.

"I, uhm, you know that kiss that happened in the office," She mumbled looking back down at her lap.

"How could I forget?" I chuckled remembering her soft beautiful lips pressed to mine.

"Well, I wanted to finish that," She stated, turning to me quickly. Before I could react, she pulled my head to hers, and my lips soon met hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter seven

**I finished my other story, so now I can put all of my focus on this one!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on that last chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, but the silly ass plot.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

What the hell am I doing? I just pressed my lips, to this gorgeous god's soft, lusious lips, that i've missed so much over the years. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. He's in complete shock.

I lifted my lips off his frozen ones, and placed my hands on both sides of his gorgeous head.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked, looking into both of his emeralds.

"Uh-huh," He mumbled, nodding his head. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh at how cute he was when he was speechless.

Instead, I pressed my lips back to his. He started to move this time, and I soon felt his hands traveling up my sides, and get tangled into my hair. That's wasn't good enough though. Even when his tounge embraced my bottom lip, it still wasn't good enough. I couldn't do this. Not yet. Not right now.

I pulled back slowly, dropping my hands from his face. His eyes were still closed, with a small smile on his beautiful lips.

"Got Cha," I forced myself to make a soft laugh come from deep down in my stomach.

"What?" His eyes suddenly jolted open, and he stumbled back a step.

"You teased me in the office, Now we're even," I smiled thinking I just planned a game. I just made a game between someone I love, and I knew damn well he would get me back, and I would give in sooner or later.

He chuckled, and put his hands over his head.

"It's on," He dropped his hands, and gave me the biggest smartass smirk, i've ever saw on his beautiful face.

"Game on, honey," I smirked, grabbing up my jacket, and making a dash for the door.

"Oh Bella, don't forget, you promised I could come over tonight, you know? To sleep with you," He chuckled, stressing the sleep in the sentence. I huffed,rolled my eyes, and stepped out into the damp morning air.

I had to take a few deep breaths, to let the ectasy out of my system. The heat between my legs, was stronger than ever. If I know Edward, he's laying on the bed right now, planning his next sexual move towards me.

I got my composure, and walked swfitly to my car. Swinging my hips a bit, just in case he was watching out of the window. I slid into my small black car, not turning the heat on, but lettng the cool air go into my hot body.

I felt disgusted with myself. Going from hating him in school, to falling madly in love with him. Best yet, the little fuck left me. Standing at the airport in tears, and despair. Then he comes back here, to my job, enteres my life, and wants to go back to normal. He fucking left me! He lied! He never loved me, why did he change his mind now? No matter what I will get the answers to why he fucking left, and lied.

_Tap Tap._

I looked over to the passenger seat window, to see a dripping wet Edward smiling back. I pressed the power lock, and he opened the door slowly, sliding inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked, burrowing his eyebrows together.

"I'm fine,why?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"You've been sitting here for a few. You look a bit uneasy," He chuckled, looking at my shaking hands.

"I'm just trying to figure this out," I whispered, cupping my hands together to stop the shaking.

"Understand what?"

"Us," I replyed, looking back into those intoxicting eyes.

"What's to understand about it? I don't get what you mean, Bells." His eyebrows raised, and he flipped the heat on. Great, just what I needed. More heat to add to the built up heat inside of me.

"I just can't do this. I can't have you in my life to just hurt me again,Edward," I whispered, looking back down at my hands.

"Bella, i'm never going to hurt you again. Ever," I felt his hand slide over to my seat. I felt the urge to pull away, to let him know how much he hurt me, so I did.

"I'm sorry Bells," His saddened voice filled my car, taking every ounce of anger I had towards him, right out the window.

"Why did you say you love me, and then lie about it?" I asked, looking into his sad eyes. They were hurting, he was hurting, and I could feel it. I could feel it when I touched him, when I kissed him, and in his voice. I denyed it before, but I couldn't now.

"I didn't lie. I did love you,"He whispered back.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left," I replyed trying not to let the burning tears behind my eyes fall.

"You're right, but I did love you. With everything inside of me Bella," He looked down at his hands, cupping them tightly.

"Then why did you leave?"

It got queit, and I saw his knuckles turn pale white, from clinching his hands so tightly. I moved my hand slowly over to his, as soon as my hand touched his, there it was again. That same feeling. That same shock, from when we were in highschool. I touched him, and his head jerked up to meet my eyes. His hands loosened, and he held my hand, like he never wanted to let go.

"I left because I love you. Because if I stayed, I would have been no good for you. People were talking Bella," He moaned leaning his head back on the seat.

"People were talking?" I asked confused. I never knew that anyone knew that we were even friends then.

"My mom was a blabber mouth. My friends wouldn't shut up, shit got bad. They would say how I would turn your good girl ways into bad girl ways," He said softly, not opening his closed tight eyes.

"Psht. I was never a good girl, and you knew that," I giggled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I knew that, but they didn't. I just didn't want to ruin your life," He whispered.

"I guess I can forgive you for that," I rolled my eyes.

"Really? So now we can start dating right?" His head jerked up, and his face looked like a child walking into a candy shop.

"Get out of my car edward," I hissed, leaning back over to my seat. I buckled the seatbelt around my waist, and turned back to him. His mouth was hanging open.

"Get out," I hissed louder, and he stumbled with the door handle. When he got out, and shut the door, I rolled the window down.

"What the hell Bella?" He asked, his face still in utter and complete shock.

"Game on," I giggled rolling the window back up.

"Cocky little bitch," He chuckled, and walked back towards his small apartment.

Hmmm. Cocky litle bitch? I think I missed hearing that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"She's mine, dumbass," I slammed my fists down on the desk, standing up hoovering over it.

"Fuck you. She's mine, we all three know that ass hole," He copyed my movements. I heard the doorknob jingle, and knew it had to be Bella coming into the office. I straightened my suit, and sat swfitly down. The door swung open, and she slammed it shut.

"Good morning,," I smiled at her. She walked briefly past both of us, and sat down at her desk. She looked stunning as always. Seeing I slept with her lastnight, and watched her pick that stunning outfit out this morning. If only, it was a different sleep, I chuckled softly.

"You two, better shut the fuck up, and listen, or you're both fired," She hissed, shuffling with a few papers on her desk. Her voice startled the hell out of me, and I glanced over to Stephan to see the same reaction from him.

"I heard both of you from down the hallway. Don't you think it was just a bit immature to be fighting over me?" She asked, finally looking up at us. She looked between both of us, neither one speaking up.

"Yeah, it was a bit immature," Stephan spoke up, dropping his head slightly.

"I don't think I can have you both in my office anymore, so i'm considering putting you in the offices beside me," She glared at us.

"No that won't be nessacsary Bella. I'll stop, if he does as well," I opened my mouth a little too soon because she rolled her eyes.

"If this happens again, you're both gone." She stated getting up from her chair.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled at her harsh side. Why does she have to look so damn sexy all the time?

**Beeeep.**

"Yes?" She bent over towards the small speaked on her desk.

"Could you send stephan to the front office please? We have a few reports that just came back," Gabes voice filtered the room loudly, and she flipped it off without another word. Stephan got up, and left the room quickly, trying to find a escape away from all the tension in the room.

"Bella, i'm sorry," I stood up walking over to the front of her desk.

"Sit down," She sneered pointing back to my desk. I took Stephan being out of the room, and her in a bad mood, as a chance to play the game she started.

"Bella, you know you miss it being just you and me," I smiled walking over behind her. I walked back behind her desk, and leaned over her shoulder.

"Edward, i'm not in the mood," She replyed, writing down something on a paper.

I leaned down and inhaled her scent of strawberrys mixed with fressia. Beautiful.

"Edward, stop it," She moaned, and I could tell she was smiling.

I moved the hair away from her neck, and almost gasped at the sight of her pale neck. I missed being so close to her. Breathing in everything about her. Being so close to her lips, that I could taste it on my tounge.

I ran my finger down her neck, to her collarbone, and she shivered. I brought my nose to hear, and nudged it softly.

"It's not working, now go sit down, before Stephan gets back," I almost chuckled at the thought of him seeing Bella turned on by me breathing down her neck.

I took the chance and took the tip of my tounge, running down the back of her ear. Her fists slammed down on the desk, and I burrired my head into her hair, to hide the smile.

"What's wrong Bella?" I cooed in her ear, and licked down the back of her neck with just a little more tounge than before.

"E-edwa-" The door opened slowly, and I stepped back a few, smiling at Stephans face. He shook his head slowly, and placed the folders on Bellas desk.

"Thank you," She choked out, and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I love you Bella, your going to be mine," I chukled softly into her ear. She shivered a little, and I turned her chair around so fast, she grabbed onto the arm rests.

"Edward, sit," She hissed through a smile. I glanced up at Stephan, who went ridgid in his chair. I guess it's a game for two then.

I took her face in between my hands, and pushed my lips to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before I go any farther, do you guys want lemons? Or should I put them in there without all the details? (i'm good at lemons,hahaha.)**

**Let me knoww!**

**:D**


	19. Chapter eight

**Well, I seem to have ALOT of lemon-lovers reading my story,lol. So lemons will be happening sometime soon :) Very few of you don't like lemons, SO i'll warn you before I do one, and you can just skip right over it, and it will still make sence. :)**

**I'm trying to take it slow, add some drama, games, but remember love takes time. Bella is a little heartbroken, so we need time for her to chill. Meanwhile, we can have some lemons,haha.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I sighed playing with the food in my plate.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with you're food?" He chuckled, nudging my leg with his foot under the table.

"Edward, i'm not ready for stuff like this," I moaned, leaning back into the chair.

"You have to admit this place is beautiful," He smiled looking around the crowded restraunt.

"You're avoiding me," I hissed, raising a eyebrow at him.

"Fine, if you want to go, then go," He sneered, and looked down at his plate. I could tell his bottom lip was sticking out slightly, so I rolled my eyes, and picked my fork back up.

"So what do we talk about?" I asked, taking a bite of the disgusting italian parmesean soup.

"What friends talk about," he shrugged his shoulders.

"This is akward, us being friends, and going out to eat," I smiled, picking up the drink across the table.

"Maybe we should just stick to Bella/Edward stuff," He chuckled dropping his fork in his plate. It made a loud TING, and a few people across from us stopped to look.

"Why did you even want to do this," I giggled, when the onlookers turned back around.

"Wanted to try something new," He rolled his eyes. He leaned over the table closer to me, and I was afraid to move. Afraid to breath. Afraid if I moved one inch, my lips would touch his.

"Breath Bells," His beautiful voice filtered my head, and I soon exhaled.

I looked around the small outside carrier to the main room in the restraunt, and noticed a older couple in awh at us. I looked back to Edward, who seemed in Awh at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"We have a audience," I whispered narrowing my eyes towards the couple.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, smiling at the stareing people.

"They think we're together," I whispered, trying to avoid their stare.

"Aren't we?" He asked in a seductive tone. He leaned towards me slightly more, putting only a few inches between our lips. I could feel my breath hitch, and I knew this game would soon end. I would give into his beautiful lips, and jump his bones.

"Edward, not now," I choked out, hopeing the couple we're long gone now.

"Why not Bella," He breathed on me,leaning closer, turning his head to the side. That was it. Our heads we're tilted towards each other. Our lips barely touching. My hand shaking on the table, and his foot grazeing the side of my leg.

"Kiss me," He whispered, a slight smile on his lips.

I shook my head slowly, not finding the words that flew through my stomach. Begging him to kiss me, to take me in his arms, and make me feel at home.

"Kiss me Bella," He whispered again, a little more aggression in his voice.

"Fine," He huffed, and leaned back in the seat.

I let out a big breath, and leaned back into my seat like him. The tingling in my stomach turned to a burn, and his chuckle filtered my brain. Making him all I could think about. All I could taste. I breathed in Edward Cullen, and I wouldn't dare admit it.

"Let's go flutter face," He chuckled, standing up extending his hand towards me.

"flutter face?" I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Come on, Bells," He rolled his eyes, and I placed my hand in his. I soon regretted it, because I heard a few soft 'awes' behind me. Ridicoulous! Utterly and complete pathetic. We're just two friends, out for dinner. Right?

"Ladies first," He smiled opening the taxi cab door. I smiled softly, tucking my dress under my butt, and slid in.

"East Downtown, 1246," He handed the driver a bill, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you have a little bit of fun?" He cooed in my ear. I could barely see his face in the dark, but I saw the white pale frame of his face.

"It was perfect," I replyed soft. I could give him kudos for trying. He's doing alot better than I thought at this whole friend stuff.

"Here you guys go," The driver flashed a smile in the rearview mirror at us, and I smiled slightly back at him. Edward steped out, and held his large hand out to me. I smiled up at him, and stepped out into the dark night.

"Thanks for coming along Bells," He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist. I wanted to cuddle into his side, were I fit perfectly.

"Thanks for inviting me," I giggled turning to face him. He never took his arm off of my waist, but soon wrapped his other around me too.

"I guess i'll see you tommorrow,"He whispered. His eyes looked sad, and his embrace never let up.

"Come on, you can stay," I rolled my eyes, and tugged out of his arms. Game on, time to put my tease mode on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(EPOV:)

**IF YOU DONT LIKE CUSSING, OR ANYTHING CLOSE TO A LEMON, DO NOT READ EPOV!**

I decided this would be the perfect time to just relax, and not worry about teasing her tonight. We had a perfectly good date out, with my little kissing expertise being a bit of a tease, but i'll let off for awhile. It can just be me, and her. Laying in the bed, her fitting into my side, like a perfect puzzle piece.

"I'm going to change," She yelled over her shoulder, when we enetered her small aprtment.

"Yo, Edward," I turned towards emmett's voice calling from the kitchen.

"Hey man," I replyed, sitting down at the small bar they had.

"You & Bella are doing better I see," He smiled pushing a drink towards me.

"Much better," I nodded my head, popping the tab on the can drink.

"Are you staying the night," He asked, taking a sip of the drink.

"She invited me, so I guess so," I smiled secertly, at the thought of holding her for a extended amount of time.

"Well, i'm going to go get ready for bed," I chuckled, getting up from the table.

"Go get 'em tiger," He chuckled behind me.

I walked through their dark hallway, and spotted Bellas bedroom light on. I opened the door slowly, and saw Bella standing in front of the closet. I shut the door quietly, and she turned to smile at me. She had on a blue robe, and was putting her long brown locks in a messy bun.

"Hello lovely," I smiled, and threw a wink at her.

"Mhhm," She mumbled.

I slipped my shoes off, and threw my jacket onto the chair next to her vanity. Unbuttoning my shirt I noticed a small pink dress laying across her headboard. I remembered it from our senior ball together. I would never forget the way she looked that night.

I slipped my jeans off, standing bare in my boxers. She was use to seeing me like this, and hell I was almost use to seeing her baring it all.

"Edward, can I have your honest opnion on something?" I turned around and she looked me up and down for a moment, and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, defintly," I chuckled crossing my arms.

"I put on a few pounds. I thought it might look good, but I don't know now," She sighed, rubbing her head. Wait, she didn't look like she put on a few pounds. I mean, even if she put on some, I would still love her. Look at that angel face. If she weighed 300 pounds, and had two missing teeth, I would love this angel.

"Okay, show me," I smiled.

She bit her botom lip gently, and undid the strings that was holding her robe together. I figured she had on some regular sleep shorts, and shirt. She let it drop to the floor, and I almost fell backwards. I grabbedonto the chair closest to me, to stable myself. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I looked at her face, and she was biting the sides of her cheeks to keep from my smiling.

"You little bitch," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? Do I look that bad?" She frowned looking down at her amazingly beautiful body.

"You're teasing me," I felt my mouth hang open, as she rolled her eyes, and walked over to the side of the bed.

I felt like all the hormonal monsters hiding inside of me, finally came out. Like I could take her in my arms right now, and fuc-

"Let's get to sleep, I have to get up early," She fake yawned to me, and layed down on the bed.

I took a big gulp, taking in the sight of her one last time. She had one a barely there black lacey lingerie set. I could see her nipples barely brazing through the top portion of the set. Her long legs were shining under the light.

"It's not nice to stare," She giggled, patting the spot beside her. I didn't want to move. I didn't want my hard memeber to poke out of my boxers. I didn't trust myself to lay next to her.

"Okay," I choked out, and found the strength in my legs to move. I walked slowly, and sat down cautiously beside her. Pulling the covers quickly over my waist to hide my little buddy from coming out.

Wait, why should I just not tease her tonight? Expecially when she's doing this to me! Maybe I could give her a taste of her own mediciene.

I smiled over at her, and she had the face of defeat on her. She seriously thought she won this. I almost chuckled, but held it in. I slid my boxers off, under the covers and heard her gasp beside me.

"What?" I asked innocently watching her face grow with shock.

I slid closer to her, burrying my face into herhair. I grazed her ear with my nose, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Her smell, the strawberrys taking me over and pulling me in. I brought my hand up to her face, and started to leave trails of kisses down her neck. I wasn't surehow long I would last. How long it would take for me to bend her ov-

"E-Edward, uhm, so what do you want to talk about tonight," She mumbled, throwing her head back slightly. I took the chance, and started to kiss up the front of her neck.

She must have gotten a burst of courage, because I felt her tiny hand trail up my leg. I tensed, as she got closer to my member, and almost jumped when she took it in her hands. I collapsed onto her chest, as she started to rub up and down it slowly, but with such force that my head woudl fall back, and her naked body was all I was thinking about.

Before I could let her win, I climbed ontop of her. Her lips parted slightly, and I felt her breath hitch below me. I took my knees, and nudged her legs open, which seemed to part easy for me.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked, trying to fight the smile on my face.

"God, I hate you," She moaned, putting her hands on her head.

I took the chance, and grabbed her arms pinning the behind her head.

"Damn you," She growled below me, and I started to kiss down her neck.

"Please stop," She moaned, but I felt her body say something different. I felt the heat off her body flow into mine, and she arched her back into me.

"You sure about that?" I asked, kissing her soft lips once more.

"Y-yeahnosnifjs," She mumbled, and I leaned into her softly. She arched again, so I could tell she felt my hard dick grazeing her clit. I choked backa moan when I felt myself touch her. She was wet, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

If I didn't stop now, I woudln't be able to stop later. I kissed her one last time, and collapsed ontop of her, holding my weight up softly.

"I hate you," She moaned bucking her hips into me. Horny cock little bitch, now.

"I love you too," I breathed into her shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'The more you play, the harder you fall.'**

**Poor Edward, needs to remember that. (so does Bella,haha.)**

**I love them. I can't wait till I make myself put them together.**

**But we need a little more fun, right?:D**

**Reviewww.**


	20. chapter nine

**A/N: Some of you asked me if they 'did it' in the last chapter, No they didn't. They have a game going on right now, obviously. & if you read the last few sentences, Edward stopped teasing her, before he would give in and just do her,haha. So no they didnt. No their not togather yet. Maybe soon? Haha. :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

(BPOV:)

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this Alice," I moaned falling back onto the couch.

"I already know how it's going to turn out, so don't worry," She giggled grabbing a bag from across the room.

"How could you possibly know how it's going to turn out? Why don't you tell me how it turns out then," I raised my voice slightly, irritated that I had to go through the torture of being Bella barbie any minute.

"Just shhh. Stephan will be here any minute," She smiled evil at me.

Alice thought it would be a good part to the 'game' with me and Edward. Although I felt like shit for dragging Stephan into this. He wasn't that bad at all anyways. I kinda liked him deep down, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night.

"Just to let you know, Emmett told Edward that you're going out with Stephan tonight," I felt her tug on my hair, and start to run a brush through it.

"So? I thought that was part of the plan, to make him jealous," I thought everyone was in on it.

"Edward will probably show up at the restraunt, with someone," She whispered, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"That little twat!" I screeched clutching my hands together in fists.

"It's only fair, I guess we'll see who breaks first," She snickered.

"Defintly not me," I hissed.

The doorbell rang, and I almost jumped off the couch. Alice finished quickly on my hair, and ran for the door. I jumped up quickly, tugging the hoochie dress she put me in, down so it wouldn't ride up my thighs. I'm sure she wanted that though, so Edward would crack. I wander who he's bringing along with him? The only girl i've saw him with was Victoria, and she her IQ wasn't higher than a four.

"Hello Beautiful," I blushed when Stephan stepped into the room taking a double lookover at me.

"Hey," I replyed softly.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding his arm out to me. I nodded slowly, feeling the butterflys in my stomach. I made sure I had my balance in the heels she stuck me in, and walked as graceful as I could to his side.

"You look gorgeous," He whispered in my ear, as I looped my arm with his.

"You two kids have fun!" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I'm so glad you took me up on my offer," He said as soon as he closed the door behind us.

"I needed to get out, Alice was killing me," I laughed, stepping into the empty elevator.

"She seems very fiesty for her size," He chuckled pressing the buttons for the bottom floor.

"You haven't saw the begining of it," I sighed thinking about her spending four hours on me today, just for this little get up.

"Ladies first," He smiled holding the door open. I smiled up at his gorgeous blue eyes, and stepped out into the damn misty air. It felt like a thunderstorm was brewing, because it was to early for it to be dark out. I shivered slightly, and turned to see Stephan shrugging out of his jacket.

A taxi pulled up, and we walked over to the side. He held his jacket out for me, blushing, I put it on.

"Thank you," I whispered sliding into the cab.

"Sorry about the other day at work. I try not to let my personal life get into my worklife," He muttered slumping down in the seat next to me.

"It's alright, I just don't understand what is up with you two," I cocked my head to the side to get a good view of his face.

"Well," He paused looking out the window. "Edward obviously wants you." He turned to stare deeply into my eyes. "As do I."

I felt my cheeks burn red, and I glanced down at my lap, letting my hair fall over my face. Why did it always have to be me in the horrible love triangles?

"We're here," The driver turned briefly around, and Stephan handed him a small bill.

I adjusted my dress, and took off the jacket before stepping out. I smiled at the cute, small restraunt. It was where Edward took me a yesterday.

"Ready?" I jumped a little when he came up beside me, taking my hand. It was warm, and wrapped around my carefully. He treated me like I was so fragile, and breakable.

"Let's go," I smiled at him, and followed beside him into the outside area.

I glanced around at all the full tables of couples, and didn't seeEdward yet. I sat down in the seat that Stephan was holding out for me, and dropped my purse to the floor.

"Order anything you want," He smiled sitting down across from me.

"I can pay for it, thats fine," I smiled, picking up the menu.

"Defintly not," He winked, copying me.

I glanced over the Italian menu, searching for something other than that nasty soup I had last time. I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I glanced up over the menu, and Stephan was still looking down at his. Behind him though was a different story.

Edward and Victoria were walking through the small gate to a table a few spaces away. He was looking around franticlly, untill his eyes laid on mine. He smirked at me, and I brought the menu back up to cover my face.

"Little bastard," I hissed under my breath.

"Do what?" Stephan chuckled pulling my menu down.

"Nothing," I giggled embarrassed.

"Well hello guys," I tensed up at Edwards approaching body to our table. Victoria was clung to his side, playing with her nails. What a little bi-

"Hello Edward," I narrowed my eyes at the god hoovering over me.

"Hello Bella, Stephan," He smiled looking back and forth betwen us.

"What brings you here?" Stephan asked, with slight mase in his voice.

"On a date," He smiled, tugging Victoria out from behind him.

"Hi," She spoke softly.

"Maybe we could all sit at one table?" Edward suggested with a huge smile on his face. Great, maybe I could tease the hell out of him now.

"I think that's a great idea," I blurted out, pointing to two empty chairs at another table. Edward winked at me, and pulled the chairs over to our table. I glanced at Stephan, and almost giggled at him going rigid in his seat.

Edward sat down to my left, and Vicotira across from him. She was smiling weird at Stephan, and I thought for just a moment he winked at her. That would be great, if they got together. Even though im postive he could do much better than her.

"Can I get your alls drinks?" The waiter came up, taking his pad out of his apron pocket.

"Just a bottle of red wine would be great," I winked at him, and he quickly jotted it down. He looked at my flustered, and probably got the hint I was flirting with him.

"Wine?" Edward leaned over whispering.

"The better to get you drunk with honey," I whispered winking at him.

"bitch," He muttered under his breath.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter spoke up getting our attention.

"I'll have the Italian Steak, and potatoes," Stephan smiled handing him his menu.

"Uhm, just a slice of cheese pizza please," Victoria spoke softly again, but eyeing Stephan. God, get a room already. How fucking cheesey is she? He's here with me, she's here with Edward, and she's gawking at my date?!

"Myself, and this beautiful girl," Edward spoke lightly, waving his hand at me,"Will have the Italian parmeasen soup." He smirked at me. Son of a bit-

"I'll be right back with that," He wrote it down, and left so quickly I couldn't change the order. I didn't want that nasty ass soup again, but oh, Edward knew that.

"Asshole," I said through my teeth smiling at him.

"So Victoria have you had a nice time? Did you really like my apartment?" Edward leaned over the table to the redheaded nitwit.

"Yeah, it's like really pretty," She blushed.

Wait, he took her to his apartment? Great, I never thought about that one before. How many times has Edward really had sex? I'm going to have to bring that up sometime? Or is it even my buisness?

What the hell? I felt a tug on my leg, and peeked slightly under the table. Edward snickered, and I felt his leg traveling slowly up and down my leg. Stupid fucker!

When is this night ever going to end?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

After the long ass dinner, we all made our way to a small club. After climbing out of the cramped up cab, we made our way into the crowded club. I saw a nice empty booth near the back, and lead the way there. I passed a few drunk girls, that took a long glance at me, but noone of them turned me on like Bella did. If only they knew how they looked compared to that beautiful angel.

"Victoria," I smiled letting her sit down in the inside of the booth. Bella sat down across from me, looking a tad bit sleepy. Her big doe eyes getting droopy. Maybe I should take her home? what about Victoria though? Shit..

"You guys want some drinks?" Stephan asked, standing up.

"Thats probably a good idea," I spoke softly, thinking maybe a drink or two would wake Bella up.

"You okay?" I leaned over whispering to her.

"Just tired," Her angel voice filled my head.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"Uhm, you're not taking her home, you're with me," victoria spoke up louder than normal beside me.

"She is my bestfriend, and I have a right to take care of her," I spoke through my teeth, not turning to face her.

"Here you go baby," I looked up when Stephan put a drink in front of Bella. Baby? What the fuck?

"Thanks," I mumbled taking a drink off the tray. I chuckled softly watching Bella throw it back, and pick up another shot.

"Calm down there," I laughed, when she started to glare at me.

I tossed my drink back, and slid one over to Victoria. She looked pissed as hell, with her eyes as red as her hair.

"Are you seriously mad?" I leaned over to ask.

"Of course. You shouldn't be talking to other _girls,"_ she hissed picking up the drink.

"Bella isn't another _girl, _she's my bestfriend."

"Whatever," She started to scoot towards me, so I stood up to let her out. Stephan walked back over to the bar to get some more drinks, and Victoria made her way through a small crowd of guys. Whore.

I looked back to Bella, and she looked awake now. Her breath was hitched, and her chest going up and down slowly. Her eyes met mine instently, and I felt in a haze. I didn't know if it was the drinks, or her eyes but I was in for it.

"Do you want to dance?" She looked at me, and smirked. I looked around for Stephan, or the _whore, _but didn't see them.

"Sure," I smiled standing up, and extending a hand to her. She tugged on the bottom of her sexy dress, and stood up placing her hand in mine. She was a little wobbly, so I wrapped my arm around her waist to stable her.

We walked through a crowd of peopple to get to the large dance floor. I took notice of all the guys that couldn't keep their eyes off Bella, so I tugged the back of her dress down, so less leg was showing. She was probably to drunk to notice it was riding up anyays. So i'll just take care of her.

"Do you want me to take you home, Bells," I smiled pushing the hair out of her face.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her head on my chest.

"No, I want to stay with you," She mumbled starting to sway her hips slightly. A soft slow song was on, so I wrapped my arms over her, holding her close to me.

"This is different," I whispered leaning down to her ear.

"I like it," She replyed moving her little head up to mine.

"Me too," I muttered under my breath loud enough so she could hear me.

"You're all I think about," I heard the soft little voice flow up to my ears.

"What?" I pulled her back gently, looking into her face. Her eyes were closed, her nose squinched up slightly.

"You're all I think about. You make me feel," She paused and opened her eyes. A few tears streaming down her face. "fe-"

"Come on, let's go outside, before you finish that," I started to tug on her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

"I want to stay like this," She pulled me back, and wrapped her arms back around my waist. I sighed, and wrapped my arms back around her.

"I love you Edward," She whispered into my chest. I could feel her chest going up and down heavy, signaling her crying. I ran my hand through her hair, to try to calm her.

"I love you too Bella," I whispered into her hair, taking in her scent.

"You don't understand how much you mean to me. How much i've missed you."She spoke so clearly, that I thought maybe she wasn't drunk. She had to be though. It wasn't Bella to do this, and I didn't even think she had those feelings for me anymore.

"When I saw you that first time, I felt like the icestorm turned into a nice breezy summer," She looked up at me smiling weakly.

"Bella," I whispered wiping away the almost dry tears.

"I thought there were other fish in the sea, and I tested it," She paused and wiped her eyes. "None of them we're good enough for me, but you."

"Let's go home, Bells," I forced a smile on my face, tugging her towards the door. I didn't care about Stephan or Victoria, they we're nothing but a faint memory.

"I love you Edward, i'm so sorry," Bella whispered as I led her out of the club, an in the direction of my car.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for, I should be the one on my knees," I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders, and held her close to me. I smelt the alchol on her breath, and instently turned disapointed. I wanted all the words coming from her pretty mouth to be true. Not some drunken spoken words, that she would wake up in the morning, and regret.

I opened the passenger side door, and helped her to sit down. Shutting the door, and walking over to the other side of the car, I saw Stephan coming outside of the club, with a wobbly victoria on his side. I almost burst out laughing, but remembered I needed to get my angel home.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked, sliding into the car, and flipping the heat on.

"I'm fine, just tired," She spoke softly leaning the chair back.

"Thankfully you don't live that far from here," I chuckled, pulling out of the small parking space.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked playing with her hands, laying in her lap.

"No Bella, Ihave some thing's to do," I whispered disapointed. I did have some things to do that involved her, but I could let her know untill tommorrow.

"I hope I didn't scare you away with what i've said," She whispered turning to face me.

If only she knew what she said drew me closer to her.

------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I wiped the tears off my face, walking into my dark bedroom. I missed having Edward sleep with me everynight, and make all the bad dreams go away. I walked over to my big window, facing out to the banister, and lifted it up to see Edward still sitting in his car.

He had his head on the steering wheel, but I soon saw his headlights flicker on, and his car speed away.

If only he knew I wasn't drunk at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella is giving up... or is she? :)**

**I'll have the next chapter up sooonnn.**

**Oh & Victoria & Stephan, does that sound good? I just don't want to hurt stephan, cause he's such a sweetie in my mind.. lol.**


	21. Chapter tenn

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I can only write a few of you back sometimes, because i just started school. and im ubber busy! Ill always up date tho :D**

**I think you guys will like this chapter.**

**i'm taking a different turn with it! :D**

**Disclaimer; not mine.**

**------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

"Bellyyy, tell me," Emmett whined laying across from me on the bed.

"No," I hissed, taking my laptop out of my bag.

"Fine, i'll just ignore you then," He huffed, threw his legs over the bed, and stalked out of the room.

"idiot," I snickered, turning the computer on.

I haven't logged onto my messenger sence Edward has been back. There's been afew guys i've had nice conversations with, but none of them like Edward.

I looked at my phone again. It was lighting up and buzzing with a call. (the 13th called from Edward actually.) He's been calling non-stop sence early this morning. I'm ignoreing him of course. Trying to get my point across, that i'm not giving up so easy.

I logged onto the messenger, and noone was online. I was about to log off, when a message popped up.

**Jockin69: Alice told me she thought you might be on here :)**

You're kidding me! He still has that name?

**lifeafterlove; You kept your username?**

**Jockin69: so did you!**

He got me there. I couldn't bare to erase it, and make a new one.

**lifeafterlove; why did you keep it?**

**jockin69: too many memorys.**

I hope he's talking about me, and not the 'jockin'.

**jockin69: Why aren't you answering my calls?**

**lifeafterlove; the game is still on, hunny.**

"Bella, tell me now?" Emmett poked his head into the room, sticking his bottom lip out.

"NO!" I giggled, and threw a stuffed animal at him. He ducked back out of the room quickly.

**jockin69: what are you wearing?**

What a pervert! hmmm..

**lifeafterlove; Nothing. :D**

**jockin69: touch yourself..**

**lifeafterlove; where?**

**jockin69: rub your breasts.**

I giggled, but defintly didn't touch myself. i'd rather have him do that, but I wouldn't admit it.

**lifeafterlove; you touch yourself. :)**

**jockin69: I'd rather you.**

**lifeafterlove; you'd rather me touch myself??**

**jockin69: no. i'd rather you touch me.**

I gasped softly at his confession. He has the guts to actually admit it, and I don't? I've completely become a chicken. What if he's tracking me or something? Shit.

**lifeafterlove; I would love to touch you anyday, any time.**

I hope that doesn't mean I lost. Maybe I can get him to give in?

**jockin69: can I come over?**

yes!yes come over, and fuck my brains out,please!

**lifeafterlove; Nope. busy today. Sorry.**

**jockin69: I thought about you all night.**

**lifeafterlove: In what way? haha**

**jockin69: in everyway imagineable. I dreamed about having you on top of me, screaming my name. **

**jockin69: then I thought about pushing your hair behind your ear, lookinginto those big beautiful eyes, and kissing your soft lips, and telling you how much I love you.**

He's defintly lost. I mean, he just admitted he loved me. right? God, I can't breathhhhhh.

**lifeafterlove; So you do love me?**

**jockin69: haven't I always?**

**lifeafterlove: you tell me.**

**jockin69: sence the first day your little smart ass walked into Forks high.**

**lifeafterlove; Boy do I remember that clearly.**

**jockin69: we use to bitch each other out every second we could.**

**lifeafterlove: you hated me :(**

**jockin69: i was in denial. b/c I loved you more than anything.**

**lifeafterlove: more than football?**

**jockin69: of course.**

"Bells, pleaseeeee," Emmett stuck his head back into room, guarding his face with his arms.

"Tell you what, i'll come to you in a few minutes," I smiled, when he put his arms down. He raised a eyebrow at me, but shut the door quickly.

**lifeafterlove; come over. :)**

**jockin69: really?**

**lifeafterlove; i'm signing off. get your ass over here. :)**

I quickly shut the laptop, and placed it under the bed. I saw the cute little get up outfit that Alice bought me earlier, so I decided to put that on.

Before I could do anything, I had to go tel Emmett something he's been asking, and bugging me about all day.

I opened the door to Emmett standing in front of my door, with a puppy dog look.

"Yes, I love him," I giggled shutting the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Dude about time!" Emmett greeted me opening the door.

"Traffic is a bitch," I laughed walking into the warm apartment.

I saw Bella sitting at the dining room table, eating something out of a bowl.

"Bella won't share her icecream with me," Emmett whined plopping down on the couch.

"Now Bella, are you playing nice?" I teased, walking over to her. Her head jerked up, and she rolled her eyes.

"You got a little white stuff right here," I pointed to my bottom lip and burst out laughing.

"Asshole," She muttered looking down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" I asked sitting across from her.

She shook her head no, letting her hair fly back and forth slowly. Sexy. She looks like she just walked out of a sports illustrated magazine.

"You are beautiful," I smiled, watching her beautiful pale cheeks turn to red.

"I'm stuffing my face with icecream, and you're calling me beautiful?" She looked up at me through her lashes.

"Stunning," I whispered, licking my lips.

"Why did you want to come over?" She asked, tilting her head at me. She licked the spoon with her tounge so slow, that I felt my dick go wild in my pants.

"Uhm, I wanted to see your beautiful face," I smiled trying to look away from her eyes. The ectasy flowing through them, and flowing through my body.

"Does that mean I win?" The corners of her mouth started to turn up into a smile.

"Defintly not," I chuckled when she started to glare at me.

"Then why are you acting all," She paused letting her nose squinch up," mushy."

"I'm tired of trying to avoid my feelings for you," I smiled.

"Then why don't you just give up on the game," She giggled leaning back into the chair.

"I might be admitting my love to you, but that doesnt mean I can stop the game. I love watching you squirm in pain when you can't have this," I whispered leaning over closer to her.

"I can resist _that, _" She copied me leaning over putting our faces inches away.

"Then let's go get naked, and just lay in the bed," I stood up trying to fight back a smile.

"No thank you," She whispered, looking back down at the half eaten bowl of now cream.

"You scared you'll give in?" I turned sideways to peak at her.

"No," She hissed, getting up from the table and walking over to the kitchen sink.

"Admit you want me Bella," I made my voice sound seductive as I walked over to lean on the table at her.

"I dont want it," She smirked at me.

"I love you Bella," I smiled poking her in the side.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I let my bf read this, and he was like 'you really know how to tease people don't cha? Getting them all rared up and thinking they are going to be together at the end of the chapter, but BOOM! They don't.' haha.**

**Hope you likeedd it.**

**I brought back the whole messenger chat thing, for this chapter. I thought it would be cute!**

**:D**


	22. Chapter eleven

**Ahhh, the reviews. Loved 'em. :D I've been getting a little bit behind on updating, but i'm devoted to this story, and this story aloneee! I love you like my, uhm, children? (i have none btw. lol.)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own obviously. Do I look like SM? uh,no.**

**Previously (update on story): Bella & Edward ARE on friend terms. They both love each other obviously, even though Bella doesn't think Edward loves her, and vice-versa. They have a wee-little 'game' going on. (let's call it, 'who gives in first.') Basiclly, they are temting each other with their sexual tenses, and one of them has to break. Who will it be? Alice knows of course, but who would bet against her? hahahaha. :D**

**8============================================================**

**(BPOV:)**

"Alice, please, I can't do this. I don't _need _this!" I whined, as the short little pixie dragged me into the small building.

"Isabella, you may not need it, but you will need to use it," She smirked over her shoulder at me, pulling me into the swivel doors.

I moaned, and stepped into the half-empty waiting room. It smells like a hosptial, looks like a hopstial, and oh look; A older lady walked out of a room leaning on a cane. Great, just what I needed; to be in a place where fifty year olds belong, not twenty two year olds.

"Please tell me I am not the youngest person to ever step foot in this place," I whispered taking in the hospital like scenery.

"Nope, I am," She smiled showing her teeth.

"You've been here?" I asked shocked as ever to find out Alice actually needed to step foot in this horrid place.

"Of course. Jazzy & I had problems a few times, I come here for the free condoms now," She snickered shoving a clipboard to the young receptionist.

"You're coming back there with me?" I half ass smiled at her.

"Of course," She paused taking my hand, and leading me to a row of empty seats. "Not."

"Alice?! You have too! I don't even know why i'm here," I sighed scooting down into the plastic hard seat.

"Bella, you're hear to relive your sexual tenses you are feeling for Edward," She said calm as the sky before the storm.

"Why do you care if I have great sex with your brother? Hey, i'm not even having sex with him, Alice!" I screeeched, and noticed how a few of the patients had took notice in my conversation.

"Yet." She smirked, and put her nose in a magazine.

"Isabella Swan?" My head jerked up, to see a middle aged man standing in a doorway looking at a clipboard. Great, i'll be talking about my sex life, to a guy that's about two years older than I.

"Thanks," I muttered standing up. I grabbed my jacket, and walked slowly over to the grim reeper.

"Hello Isabella," His head slowly came up, taking in the view as his eyes finally laid on mine.

"It's Bella," I forced a smile grin on my face, as he held the door for me to walk through.

"Right in here," His husky voice filled my ears, and I entered a small dull room.

Several chairs were in front of a middle sized desk, and I watched him walk gracefully over to it.

"Sit please, make yourself at home," He chuckled turning his chair to face a old computer.

"This is not how I pictured home," I snickered softly sitting down in the padded chair.

"How would you picture home?" He turned sideways at me.

"Curled up in bed, with a nice cup of green tea," I closed my eyes breathing in the imaginery scent I yearned for.

"No guy beside you?" I opened my right eye to see him cocking his eyes at me.

"Of course theres a guy, that's why i'm here right?" I rolled my eyes, and sat back into the chair.

"I assume you don't want to be here?" He smiled softly, and turned back to his computer.

"My friend dragged me here, she thinks I'm having trouble with my friend," I sighed.

"Friend? or boyfriend?" He turned completely towards me, shifting his weight onto one side.

"Friend."

"Hmmm. You have sex with friends then, right?" He looked down writing something onto a notebook.

"No,No!" I sat up, feeling the blush apear on my cheeks.

"Oh, i'm not so sure about your situation then," He looked up worrired at me.

Why should I tell this young, gorgeous therapist, that my female parts ache for my bestfriend? Why should I tell this guy, that I would love to take Edward on my desk, in front of Stephan, Gabe, and all of Chicago watching?

"He's just a friend, that I have feelings for," I replyed in a soft tone, just above whispering.

"Feelings like love, and perhaps sex," He smiled crooked at me, jotting down something on that damned notebook. Shit about me, and wanting to feel every inch of Edwards body.

"If you want to say that." I replyed blunty, trying not to giveaway to much to this stranger that I just so happened to be drragged too.

"Does he know you are interested in him sexually?" He looked up from the horrible notepad, eyeing me curiously.

"Of course he does," I smiled slightly, thinking about the last night we spent together. Edward laying completely on top of my laced up body. I felt his dick laying hard on my thigh, my pussy dripping wet, begging for attention. Of course, the game though.

"Do you think that he feels the same way?"

"I know he does," I sighed.

"Whats stopping you from, forfilling these sexual tenses you have for each other?"

"A game." I closed my eyes leaning back into the chair.

"A game? Like a bet maybe?" I snickered softly. A bet? I wish it was a bet. That way Iwould know what Alice knows, and I could win like a motherfucker!

"No. Much more too it," I smiled, eyes shut tight.

"Care to explain?" I heard his pen start to scribble down hard on the sheet of paper, and for a moment I felt relief.

"Edward made up this stupid game, where we tease each other like hell all the time, and whoever gives in, well, I don't know what happens to whoever gives in," I sighed.

"Edward made this game? Or you did?" I burrowed my brows together.

"I guess I did," I thought back to the day in his hotel room, and remembered clearly starting this whole stupid charade.

"How does it make you feel when Edward teases you?"

I opened my eyes quickly, mouth agape, at how stupid this quack really was.

"uhm, horny," I spoke the words like he had a mental disabilty.

"Bella, how does it make you _feel," _his eyes burried into mine, searching, for the shit I didn't want to admit.

"Other then horny? okay then, wet," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I understand it makes you more sexually tensed up, but is there more to the way he makes you feel? Maybe when you see him partialy nude, you want to do more than just touch him?"

"I thought i'm here for some help with," I paused choked up, looking around the room. Posters of different sex postions lined the plain white walls,"Sex,"

"Of course, but theres more to just _sex," _He laughed, making me giggle softly.

"What more is there to sex?" I squinched my nose up at saying the word. It was ridicouls to be 22 and embarrased about saying it.

"More? You are a young one," He leaned over the desk, grinning.

"Young? You have the same amount of milk on you're tounge as I do," I snickered throwing my head back slightly.

"Alright, got me there. "He put his arm half way in the air. "There is more to sex that just, sex," He chuckled.

"For instence, there's emotinal feelings. Do you ever feel anything emotional when you're near Edward?" He asked writing down something on that damned pad again.

"What are you writing down?" I asked, leaning over the desk, trying to get a glimpse of it.

"I'm figureing out you're diagnosis, now answer my questions," He shooed my eyes away shielding the hidden words. Wow, I have a diagnosis for my sexual urges to bang Edward.

"Yeah, I have alot of emtional feelings when it comes to Edward. We have a very long past," I smiled sitting back down in the seat.

"How many people have you been with Bella," He burrowed his eyes into the white sheet of paper tapping his pen on the desk slightly. I must have problems. I mean, he looks like he's ran into a patient with no cure.

"Dated?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Sexually," He looked up at me from the corner of his eyes, like I was stupid.

"None." I blushed heavily, looking down at my lap.

I heard him his whisper softly, "Bingo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(EPOV:)

"Edward, thats the tenth time you've called her, give it up man," Emmett patted my back.

I dropped the phone on the couch, and leaned back rubbing my eyes. I didn't call ten times, but more or less twenty. Either she was avoding me to make the pressure of the game harder on me, or she was with Alice. Seeing Jasper has been jittery for hours, for no damn reason. Only alice could put a trance on someone, like that.

"Jasper, just tell me what the hell is going on" I yelled shaking his shoulders.

"Nothing," He spoke softly.

"Ughhh," I moaned dropping back onto the couch.

"Dude, your worse than a love sick puppy," Emmett chuckled beside me.

"I'm just worrired about her," I spoke quickly.

"Worrired she's lost? or worrired she's fucking someone else?" He chuckled, and I heard Jasper snicker beside me. I turned to glare at the secertive blonde boy, and he sunk in his seat slowly.

"I wouldn't mind if she fucked someone else," I spoke proudly, but hid the disgust in my voice.

"So if I fucked her, you wouldn't gauge my eyes out while I was sleeping?" He eyed me curiously, pausing the game.

"I think Rose would do that for me," I rolled my eyes, picking up the half drank beer, off the pizza filled coffee table.

"I think you're love for each other is normal," I turned slowly to Jaspers queit voice.

"Normal?" I asked, taking a long gulp of the drink. It burnt going down, but I felt it rise swiftly into my blood stream.

"Everyone can clearly see it," His eyes never left the tv screen as he spoke to me.

"Cleary see what?" My voice raised, as I slammed the can back down on the table.

"How much you love her," He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don-"

"Dude, you just need to get laid." Emmett nudged me in the arm, interupting my hazey train of thought.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled falling back onto my expensive black leather.

"Whens the last damn time you've seen a chicks boobs?" Emmett paused it again, to look stupidly at me.

"Last night actually," I mentally smiled at the picture of Bella laying under my body, partially naked.

"Uh-huh. Whens the last time you had actual pussy? and not some fake porn shit either?" He turned back to the game, but his ears were clearly focusing on my answer.

"I don't look at porn," I hissed between my teeth.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Shut it Jasper," I snarled beside me.

"Dude has it been that long?" Emmetts booming laughter filled the room.

"Shut up asshole," I mumbled getting up slowly from the couch, and walked towards my closed up bedroom.

Away from the truth. The lies. The hurt, and pain that I never wanted to happen again. All I wanted was her, and nothing else to stand between that. Even if it meant admitting to the the most uncanny situations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For one, i'm sorry this is so shabby and canny. :( I wrote this in less than a hour, and I was talking to my friend on messenger, so it has alot of mistakes in it. I don'tf eel like correctiong them, cause I need sleep. *yawns.***

**I'mleading up to the damn Climax, so be happy damn it! lol.**

**I love you all.**

**Review.**

**(next chapter up 2morrow.)**


	23. Chapter twelve

**Ahhh, I just woke up with the best idea for this story! I have to write before I forget it,haha. Hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters. They are going to be a bit, scary bahahahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer; SM owns. not plain jane,me. =/ darrn.**

**A/N: Yeah, Alice dragged Bella to a sex therapist. Alice & The doc are in on something together, b/c they both think theres more to the 'game' then just sex. So we'll see. :) & Bella is a virgin. We found that out. Now on to the story! :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

"When is the last time you spoke to Edward?" I let out a long heavy sigh.

"Today makes two days." I threw my head back onto the head of the chair.

"Are you avoiding him?" My wonderful therapists voice filled the room with such a tension. I couldn't believe I let Alice drag me here, again.

"Of course I am. He can see right through me, he'll know i've been going to you," I jerked up to look him in the eyes.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Being here,yeah it's beyond embarrasing," I rolled my eyes.

"No," He chuckled. "Is it such a bad thing that he can see right through you?"

Is it such a bad thing? I mean, he can clearly see that I want to jump his bones. He can tell theres something there, I think.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What would he see thats so bad?" He kept pressing, and rpessing for answers from a soul that didn't want to be in his stupid office. Stupid sex postion filled office.

"Would you like to move on to the basics of sex?" My eyes trailed over to his, and he must have caught me oggling his sex posters. I instently felt my cheeks burn red.

"I think i'll pass on that," I giggled, still blushing.

"Why? That's what you're here for. To find the basics of sex, physicaly and emotionaly." He smiled like a small child.

"I know many, many postions. I don't need to look at some silly posters to know how they work," I rolled my eyes leaning back into the chair.

"You've never tryed them though, so how would you know?" He grinned, jotting something down on his notepad. If only I could get my hands on that tiny little pad, and shove it down his th-

"Would you like to try some?" His head came up slowly, with a tight line on his face.

"Excuse me?" Is he fucking crazy? He must think i'll loose my 'purity' to his joke of a ass.

"There's a exercise that we could do, where we practice the postions," He half smiled at me. I felt my mouth gape open slightly.

"Fully clothed of course," He chuckled nervously. I had a feeelinghe would enjoy it more, than I would.

"No thank you." I blushed looking down at my hands.

"Alright, then I would atleast like you to take home a few books to look at," He got up quickly from his chair, and walked over to a tall bookshelf.

"How can I read a picture book?" I giggled standing up and grabbing my bag. Prepared to hide the sex books deep down in it, so maybe Alice wouldn't die laughing.

"Simple, you can curl up with this wonderful book," He turned and handed me a thick book. "and a nice cup of green tea." He winked, as I placed it carefully into my bag.

"I guess I can manage doing that," I smiled, picking up my jacket, and sliding my arms through the sleeves.

"By the way, call me Jared," he smiled sitting back down at his desk, taking out the horrible notepad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(EPOV:)

"Edward?" I jerked my head up from my arms, at the beautiful angels voice. Bella was standing a few feet away, wearing the beautiful blue jacket I bought her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, digging in her bag, and pulling out a set of keys.

I stood up brushing my jeans off, and stepped closer to her.

"I want to know why you're avoiding me," I burrowed my brows together.

"You could have simply called, instead of sleeping outside my door," She rolled her eyes, turning away from me to unlock the door.

"I called alot Bella!" I accidently shouted, making her jump slightly.

"You can come in if you stop yelling," She turned to glare at me, holding the door open.

Of course my male ego was telling me to walk away, and let this cocky bitch have her way. My heart was telling me different, as I walked through the door, and kicked it shut behind me.

"You still haven't answered my question," I smirked sitting down on her leather couch. I watched her walk over to the small joined kitchen, and grab two drinks out of the fridge.

"I've answered enough questions for today," She grumbled walking over, and plopping down beside me. She slid her bag under the couch with her foot quickly.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, eyeing her carefully. She shifted in her seat slightly, and played with her hands. Something was defintly up.

"No, can we just sit here and be normal," She whispered sliding closer to me. I tensed up suddenly at the touch of her body pressed against mine. It was a touch I should be familar with, but it got me dizzy everytime.

"Of course," I forced a smile on my face, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Edward don't you miss the way it use to be?" She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Not a day goes by, that I don't regret leaving Forks, and you," I kissed the top of her head softly, breathing in the scent that helped me drift to sleep at night.

"Do you miss Laurne or Jessica?" She giggled, looking up at me through her lashes.

"You really think I miss those bitches?" I glared down at her with one eye.

"Mhm," She shrugged her shoulders, and I poked her in the side. He jumped slightly, and giggled cute as I kept tickling her tiny side.

"Okay, I give," She breathed through muffled laughter.

"Really? You give as in the game is over, and I can take you home," I smirked, climbing on top of her.

"That's not what I meant," She smiled, putting her palms on my chest. I could feel her barely push against me to knock me off, but her eyes we're pulling me back.

"So you're giving in, so I can stay here with you," I whispered in her ear, leaving a tiny kiss on her ear lobe. She shook her head no slowly, and started to nibble on her bottom lip. I kept wandering if she did it intenionaly,or she was holding back something she was dieing to say.

"I love you Isabella Swan, and I can't wait to make you mine," I cooed in her ear, holding myself up with my hands on both sides of her small body.

"Why do you love me?" She whispered cupping her fingers around my shoulders.

"Because you take my breath away," I smiled kissing the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

I breathed in slowly, looked at her, and exhaled a choked breath. Anytime I looked at her, looked into those beautiful doe eyes, my breath would become ragged.

She gasped at hearing my breath, and her cheeks turned to a soft crimson color.

"I'm postive," I smiled, letting my weight come down on her slowly.

"Why are you two not dating yet?" I turned my head to see Emmett & Rose coming in the door.

"Bella is having some trouble commiting," I chuckled, and felt Bellas leg nudge me in the balls slightly.

"OUch," I moaned rubbing my crouch slightly.

"God, get a room," Rose rolled her eyes, and I remembered I was still laying ontop of Bella. I jumped up quickly, making sure I wasn't hurting her, but the look in her eyes explained it all.

"Bells, I got some stuff from the mall today for you," Rose yelled from another room, causing Bella to jump off the couch and walk away.

"I don't understand the two of you," Emmett sat down beside me, popping the tab on his drink.

"I don't either, but I like it," I smiled watching her disapear behind the bedroom door.

"Why don't you just fuck and get it over with?" He choked on his drink, and I hit him on the back laughing.

"It's not that simple," I sighed, glancing down at the corner of her bag sticking out from under the couch.

She is my bestfriend, and bestfriends tell each other everything, so it wouldn't be techincally snooping would it?

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the door was still shut, and quickly grabbed her bag and layed it on my lap.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Emmett glanced behind me, but looked down at the bag just as curious as I was.

I dug through it quickly, glancing over the folders from work, and my eyes laid on a heavy thick book in the back.

"You're kidding me," Emmett whispered taking a look at the Sex folder I just pulled out of her bag.

"Why the hell does she have this?" I whispered, mouth agape, flipping through the pages and pages of sex postions. It wasn't the typical sex ed book, but more like a swingers guide. I almost laughed, but heard footsteps, so I through it back in, and kicked it under the couch.

I turned to see the girls coming out of the room talking, and walking into the kitchen. I glanced back over to Emmett who looked sick to his stomach.

"Maybe she has it cause she wants to practice that shit on you," He whispered laughing softly. I elboed him in the side, causing Bella to turn around and glare. I smiled wide at her showing my teeth.

"Maybe shes a secret porn star." Emmetts booming laughter filled the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhhh. Hope you guys liked! i'll have the next chapter up shortly! :)**

**Review,loves.**

**xo.**


	24. Chapter thirteen

(BPOV:)

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice came pracing into the kitchen, trying to keep it on the down low.

"Not really," I peaked over her shoulder at Edward & Emmett.

"Is it because of the two idiots?" She leaned up against the counter, one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, their acting so strange, what if they know?" I whispered rubbing my temples.

"They couldn't unless they've been following us," She eyed me, like I was stupid. Not even Emmett is smart enough to follow me somewhere.

"Did you tell Jazz? Maybe he told them?" My eyes got wide with anger, trying to find a way to kill Jasper for letting my sex therapy secret out.

"I didn't tell him, scouts honor," She saluted me, and giggled.

"I know why those idiots are acting so strange," Rose rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" Alice & I askd on sync.

"Emmett thinks youre a porn star," She giggled softly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, causing everyone in the dining room to turn around and look. We smiled at them, and they turned to look at each other confused.

"Shut up," Alice shhed me, and turned back to Rose curiously.

"They found some sex book in your bag, and now they are coming up with every excuse in the world to see why you have it," She smiled apologeticly at me, and I almost slammed my head on the table.

"Atleast they don't know about therapy," Alice rubbed my back in a circle.

"Yeah, now Edward thinks im dancing on a pole or some shit," I groaned, reaching into the cabinet for Tylenol.

"No he thinks your letting men take pictures of you in weird postions," She chuckled poiking my side.

"I have to talk to them, and straighten this out," I mumbled turning back to the giggling girls.

"I think it's a good part of the game," Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a bad idea, I mean youre making him mad jealous," Rose smiled showing her white teeth.

"I guess so," I slowly started to smirk, and took the two pills in one gulp of water.

"Back to dinner we go," Alice held her arm out to me, and I looped it with hers.

I sat down at the edge of the table beisde Edward, and grabbed a slice of the pizza. Edward looked over at me worrired, as I took a bite of the pizza. I almost choked on it, as the expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I leaned over asking him.

"No," He muttered back softly, and turned back to his plate. I caught Emmett stareingat me, and he quikly looked away. Now i'm going to have to come to some stupid ass reason as to why I have a big book of sex shit in my purse.

"So Bella what did you do lastnight?" I stopped chewing and looked up to Rose winking at me. I quickly gulped the bite down, and felt Edward & Emmetts stares on me.

"Uhm, just hung out with a friend," I smiled at her, avoiding their stares.

"Who?" Alice cocked her head to the side. Oh she was damn good at acting! Who the hell can I say I hung out with though? Fuck. Uhm...

"Jared," I smiled, thinking of my sexy sex therapist. I almost burst out laughing, at the thought of going out with him, knowing I was virgin, and he taught everything that I didn't know.

"He's a cutie," Alice smirked picking up her third peice of pizza. Where the hell did she fit all that?

"He's okay," I mumbled, taking another bite.

"Yeah, okay as in 'you'd jump him all night'," Her & Rose started to die laughing, and I felt the table go rigid. I glanced at Edward, his face blood red, while he cupped the side of the table.

"Isabella, may I talk to you for a minute" His angry voice filled my ears, as he jumped up from the table almost knocking the chair over.

"Go get him," Rose snickered, as I stood up slowly watching Edward stalk off into another room.

"Good luck," Jazz whispered as I left the room, walking slowly to the open door.

"Are you okay?" I whispered closing the door behind me. He was pacing back and forth, with his arms across his chest.

"Who is Jared?" He asked, not looking up to meet my eyes.

"A friend," I smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What did you do lastnight," He asked, with the same expression.

"Hung out a restraunt,"I whispered watching his posture start to soften. "Sit down Edward."

He stopped and stared at me for a moment, but sat softly down beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the small of his back with two of my fingers.

"I have alot on my mind Bella," He muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

"You can talk to me about anything Edward," I leaned over and put my chin on his shoulder,breathing softly onto his neck. I felt him shiver when I did this, making me smile gently.

"Can I ask you something?" He mumbled into his hands.

"Anything," I smiled running my fingers up his back.

"How many people have you slept with?" My fingers stopped dead in it's tracks, and I felt my breathing stop.

Would saying no comment, be a good answer? Or maybe I should just make up someone, so I don't sound like a complete idiot. What if I say none, and that makes him say none, but he actually did sleep with someone.

"You answer first," I choked out, finally exhaling a big breath of air.

"What? I asked you first," He lifted hishead to stare at me sideways.

I noticed a notebook hanging off the side of my desk, and got up quicly to retrieve it. I grabbed two pens, and sat back down on the bed. I took out a sheet of paper, ripping it in half, and handing a piece to Edward along with a pen.

"Whats this for?" He asked, looking down at the sheet.

"We'll write our answer down at the same time, and give it to each other, to make it fair," I smiled scooting to the farthest side of the bed, so he couldn't see what I was writing.

"Defintly the same old Bella," He chuckled crossing his legs, and putting the paper on his thigh to write on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I smiled watching Bella write on her piece of paper, with her brows burrired together. It was silly that I even had a pen in my hand.

I reached into my pocket and pulled the chain out quickly, wrapping the sheet of paper around it, before she could see what I was doing.

"Ready," I smiled looking back up at her curious eyes. She handed the folded piece of paper slowly towards me, and I quickly jerked it out of her hand smiling.

"Hey," She whined, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, and tossed the heavy paper to her side. She cocked her eyebrow at the sight of the paper, and looked back up to me.

I started to unfold the paper first, so shewouldn't be so nervous to go first.

_Flowers come back every warm season, but it takes a hand of a worker, to make a garden come back yearly._

I read the line several times, not making any sence of it.

"What's this mean?" I looked up at her confused.

"I'm a virgin," She smiled softly, her cheeks turning a beautiful crimson color.

"Wow," I breathed looking back down at the paper relived. Thankful she wasn't a porstar like Emmett suggested, but thankful that noone has touched this beautiful angel.

"If you want to laugh you can," I jerked my head back up to her.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked, gripping the paper tightly.

"That i'm a 22 year old virgin," She rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed.

"Bella, open the paper," I pointed to the rolled up chain in her hand.

She looked down at it curiously, like she was regretting opening it. She probably thought I fucked all over NewYork. The nerve of this angel!

I watched her unroll it, and take the chain out on her finger. She picked the ring up with her pink, and rolled it around examining it.

"What's this mean?" She cocked her head to the side, not looking up to meet my eyes.

"Esme gave it to me before I left for New York," I paused and climbed up to lay beside her. "It means purity. To save it till your with the one you love," I smiled watching her eyes brighten at the words.

"So your a virgin?" She looked up at me with soft eyes. I nodded my head, taking the silver ring from her. I rolled it around of my finger, and shoved it back into my pocket. Saving it for the perfect time to giveit to my angel.

"Are you going to laugh?" I chuckled looking up at her shocked face.

"Nah," she smiled.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" I asked moving the hair out of her eyes.

"I just figured you wouldhave found someone you wanted to, yeah," She looked down at her hands nervously.

"I did find someone."

He head shot up fast, hurt in her eyes, and never expected what was coming next.

"You, but I was stupid enough to leave." I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms placing my head on them.

"Why me?" I felt her wrap her arm around my waist, and lay her tiny head on my chest.

"Because your the only girl I want to share that with," I breathed into her hair. "Now why are you still a virgin, little miss hott pants."

She giggled, and threw her leg over mine. I locked my foot with hers, and ran my fingers down her forearm.

"I dated a few times, but I would never share something like that with them," She said with disgust in her voice.

"Why me?" I copyed her cute little questions.

"Your the only guy I see myself with like that," She smiled upside down at me, and winked.

"Does this mean I can get on one knee and propose now?" I smiled running my finger down her neck, and tracing her small collarbone.

"Funny," She giggled sarcasticly.

Funny how she doesn't know i'm being serious as hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short but sweet. :) **

**Love you guys.**

**oh & for the gay qoute that bella gave to Edward about her being a virgin and all, I got that from my mom. She said it to me when she was giving me the sex talk when i was little,haha.**

**I already have the next two chapters wrote, but i'm not putting them up untill I see some reviews. (i have to blackmail you guys, its only fair! lol)**

**xoxox.**


	25. Chapter fourteen

**OMG. I'm super, super sorry I haven't updated. I feel so much like a douche! But if you read my journal, you would understand,haha.**

**Here's some chapters. Enjoy. I will be updating again on Wedorthursday! Swear! :D**

**Disclaimer ; not mine.**

**Previously; Bella went to a sex therapist secretly. Edward & Emmett found her sex book. E & B confessed their both virgins. Edward might have confessed a little more than he should have at the end.**

**-----------------------**

(BPOV:)

"You're utterly absurd Bella," Jared, or should I say my sexy sex therapist, rolled his green orbs into the back of his head.

"If you would just take the time out to see the soft side that Romeo has for Juliet, then maybe you would understand where i'm coming from," I spoke clearly, trying to sound more mature than I ever had been.

"Let's say Juliet was having a affair with Romeo's bestfriend, then yes, I would understand," He chuckled, picking up the mug of coffeeon his desk.

"What is it with guys and not having enough from one woman?" I rolled my eyes cocky.

"Have you ever been treated that way?" He cocked a eyebrow at me.

"Here we go with 100 questions," I sighed, and leaned back into the chair.

"That's what your'e here for." He smiled, and looked down at his watch. "Seeing that this is your last class with me," He puckered his bottom lip out.

"You want my number," I bit my lip seductivly, and giggled. Over the following week we became really close friends, and someone I could really count on. It was hard to look past the fact that was teaching me the basics of sex, and what I should & shouldn't touch, but our friendship was nice.

"I actually already have it," He chuckled. We went out one time for coffee, and ended up seeing a baseball game afterwards. I never liked sports, but he made it worthwhile.

I watched him get up, and walk to the black table, with a tan printer laying ontop. His toned stomach and legs barely peaked through his thin clothing. His blonde hair falling into his eyes, as he bent over the table to reach for a newly faxed paper.

He was defintly gorgeous, with a bit of salsa on the side. Edward didn't have compentition though, seeing he has everything any guy would kill for. He seemed to get angry at the fact that I went for coffee with Jared, and maybe even a bit jealous. I felt like Edward & I's relationship got closer over the week,too. He would sneak into my room everynight again, and fall asleep quickly beside me. He didn't come in the window anymore, seeing he couldn't climb three storys, but the door did well enough.

"How's Edward?" Jared turned his head sideways to glance at me.

"Fine." I burrowed my brows together, wandering why he cared.

"Okay, how are you & Edward," He smiled, and looked back down at the paper in front of him.

"We're both fine. But you mean sexually right?" I crossed my arms, and tucked my legs under me in the seat.

"Do you plan on just having sex? Or getting into a relationship with him?" He asked quickly after my answer.

"I don't plan those things, that's ridicoulos." I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"Bella, this is exactly why I think you're absurd. Now just answer the question," He turned to lean on the table, and cross his arms.

"Geeze, pushyy," I snickered. He glared at me, and I got the point to talk. "Yeah, of course I want a relationship with him. When? I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I smiled.

"If you want me too," His face softened, as he walked back towards the desk.

"Not really," I blushed, imagining my therapist asking Edward when he wanted to take me home, and make me his cuddle buddy. Even if I already am.

"I didn't plan on it. Now, I think we've went over everything in the short time we've had together, and i'm sure you've learned a few things, correct?" He asked, looking down at the little yellow note pad that haunted me at night.

"Correct," I replyed choking back some pride. As much as I hated to admit it, these sessions have made me realize who I am, and who I want to be. It was also a good excuse to stay away from clingy Gabe at work.

"Then you're free to go, & you can take these items with you," He smiled, picking up the notepad, and a few other folders, and handing them to me. I smiled quickly, and shoved them into my bag.

"Will you call me?" I frowned standing up from the hard chair.

"Of course, coffee again soon?" He smiled, and walked over in front of the desk.

"Defintly," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He chuckled into my hair, as I pullled roughly away.

"Thanks for the help, doc," I yelled over my shoulder walking to the door.

"Peace, Love, Happiness, And Sex, Bella," He yelled back as I shut the door softly.

----------------------------

(EPOV:)

"When is Bella coming back?" The nosy little nitwit leaned over the desk, to glare at the open book in front of me. I slammed it shut, and turned roughly around to him.

"Whys that any of you're buisness Gabe?" I hissed, as he slumped back into his chair.

"I'm, uh, her assistant," He mumbled, gripping the chair arms.

"Oh, yeah, whatever," I muttered turning back to the closed book.

It was always laying beside her bed at night, when I snuck in. It was laying open on her bathroom sink sometimes, when I used her restroom. Sometimes I would find it in the living room, on the couch. Best yet, in her passengers seat of the car. _Wurthington Heights._

I never imagined myself picking this book up, but for some reason it was calling my name. I turned it quickly to a bookmarked page that Bella had left it on, and read the page silently.

"That's a good book," I looked up quickly to meet the eyes of Victoria. What the hell is she doing here?

"Oh, Yeah, Hi," I snapped it shut, and slid it into my bag.

"How've you been? Or I should say you & Bella been?" She rolled her eyes slightly, and smacked her lips with her gum. Is she 13 or 21, cause sometimes I can't tell the diffeence.

"We're fine. What are you doing here?" I mumbled, gathering all my items off the table, and standing up quickly.

"Just buisness," She giggled, and walked past me to the short hallway. I watched her disapear into a door, and saw Gabe shrug his shoulders at me.

"Wasn't that your girl?" He asked, opening a magazine. I held back alaugh at what magazine it was; _Seventeen._

"Not that it's any of your buisness, but we went out once. Didn't work so well, so no she's not my girl," I rolled my eyes, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I checked the time, and decided to go into the office early, to maybe please Bella a bit.

"Bella isn't here yet," Gabe called behind me as I started down the hall.

"No shit idiot, i think I know when _my girl, _would be at work," I yelled back, and heard the chair squeak slightly.

The door to the office was open slightly, and I kicked it with my foot, and flipped the lights on.

"Oh shit," I turned to the mumbled words, and quickly put my hands over my eyes, and escaped back into the hall.

"You sick fucks, do that at your house," I groaned slamming the door shut.

"What happened?" Gabe came jogging up to me, and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't go in there. Two rejects fucking at one o'clock," I chuckled, rubbing my eyes. I tryed to erase the image of Victoria blowing Stpehan off at his desk.

"What's going on here?" I smiled at the sound of my angel's voice coming up quickly behind us. I turned to see her walking up the hall with a worrired expression on her face.

"Seems like your office got turned into a porn studio," I chuckled, pointing to her door.

She looked in between us, and turned the knob roughly, stepping inside. We came in slowly behind her, and I guarded my eyes just in case.

"What's going on in here?" Bella asked looking between a now fully clothed Victoria & Stephan.

"Uhm, it's not what you think," Stephan stood up, and walked towards Bella slowly, with a pained expression. Yes, it's about time this loser get's what he deserves.

"Get out," Bella hissed and turned abruptly to her left, and walked to the desk. I watched her small little ass shake betwen her dress pants, untill she sat down. She caught me looking, blushed, and rolled her eyes.

"But, Ms. Swan," Stephan pleaded walking up to her desk.

"Both of you get out. You're fired," She smiled up at Stephan,"You're a whore," She smiled at victoria, and pointed to the door,"So get out."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, it's short. But the next chapter will be up 2morrow. :)**

**Reviews??.**


	26. Chapter fifteen

**Surprises & more surprises. Drama,Drama, be prepared! :) I'm excited to do these next chapters! Yee.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own, sorry.**

**Previously; Sex classes ended. Bella has still yet to read her yellow note pad. Jared & Her are good friends now. Stephan & Victoria are out of the picture, for now. Bahaha.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:)**

"Just pack, Bella, it won't be that bad," Alice whined throwing tons of clothes at me, letting them scatter onto the bed. I pushed them into the large blue duffle bag lazily.

"I don't want to go, I hate camping," Rose whined coming into the room.

"You both are getting very annoying. Either stay here by yourselfs, no boys, and no food, or go with us and be happy," She crossed her tiny arms over her chest, and started to tap her foot. I looked at Rose and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, and spun around out the door.

"Ready girls?" Edward came into the room smiling at both of us, like a first grader in a candy store.

"Yeah," I mumbled, throwing the strap over my shoulder, and shoving by him. He chuckled behind me, as I saw Emmett carrying most of Roses stuff out the door.

"I'll blame Alice if I come back with some strange allergy, or I fall and break something," I moaned walking down our Apartments warm hallway.

"I promise to pay the hospital bill," Alice chirped behind me, causing Edward to laugh.

"I want let anything happen to you, Bells," He smiled walking up beside me, and placing his hand on the small of my back. I smiled up at his gorgeous face, and bit my lip nervously.

The cars came into view, and I walked abruptly to the silver volvo, claiming my ride.

"Well, I guess that was easy to figure out driving arrangments," Alice winked at me, and escaped to the drivers side of her Porche. I saw Jasper inside, and waved slightly at him, as Edward held my door open.

I slid in, turning on the radio to a classical station before Edward could get in. He smiled at the song playing, as he buckled his seatbelt around his toned waist.

"Atleast fake the fun," He smiled sideways at me.

"Anything for Alice," I smiled back, as he drove swfitly behind her yellow flash.

I looked out the window sad at the building we passed at 5th street. I looked up to the third story window, and smiled to see the light on.

"What's the sad face for?" I turned around to see Edward looking at me curious.

"I wish Jared could have came," I frowned, that he had to work this weekend. It was weird, because I never knew of him having to work on weekends. He would usually take the chance to spend some time with me outside of the sex room.

"You really like this guy, huh?" I saw him stareing straight at the road, with white knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel. He was mad, but trying his damnest not to show it.

"Not as much as you," I smiled, leaning my head on his broad shoulder. I felt him soften instently.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm," I raised up quickly, and saw a small little pub go by as we drove. "A pub that Alice & I went too." I didn't turn to look at him, afraid he would see the lie.

"Alice & her perkyness, helping you to find a guy," He laughed hard.

"Why are you jealous?" I giggled smacking his arm.

"No, I just don't want you getting with the wrong guy," He mumbled quickly.

"So you don't want to be with me? You want me to date other guys?" I asked, looking at him sidewys.

"No that's not what I meant," He turned to look at me with a hard expression. "You can do whatever you want. It's not my choice, I'm just telling you how I feel."

"So if I dated Jared, would the 'game' still be on?" I grinned waiting on his answer.

"Of course not, that would be disrespectful to him, I guess," He muttered.

"Well, I don't like Jared that way, so don't worry," I smiled looking at the camp site coming into view.

"Then who do you like?" He asked, pullinginto a tight space between Emmets Jeep, and Alices porche.

"That's for me to know," I opened the door, and slid out. "And you to find out." I smiled slamming the door shut.

"Belly boo, let's go swimming," Emmett sang running around the side of the car, and swept me into his big arms.

"As long as you dont let a shark eat me!" I screamed as he ran down the small beach area.

"Don't be stupid! Their aren't sharks in a lake!" Rose yelled running after us.

"Don't ruin your clothes, you idiots!" I heard Alice yell from a far distance. I peaked over Emmetts shoulder as Rose raced up beside us. Before I could jump out of Emmetts arm, I felt the ground disapear and Emmett Yell "WOOO."

_SPLASHH._

The cold water hit my face hard as I sank to the bottom of the lake. I held my lips tight, not letting the water sink in. I wiggled my toes on the bottom of the ground, letting the sand go in between them. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the scenery around me. A few small goldfish & tatra fish swam by, and I felt my oxygen start to run low. I kicked my legs, and arms, and found the surface of the water.

"-That was fun as hell," I caught the end of Emmets sentence as I came up gasping for air. I looked around to see Rose untangling her hair, and Emmett climbing out of the water. From a distance Edward, Alice, And Jasper we're gathering items out of the car.

"Thanks for the swim, Em," I giggled, climbing up the small bank of the lake to get out. His rough hands clmped around my wrists and pulled me up quickly.

"Anytime, baby sister," He smiled, and rubbed his hand on my head.

"idiot," I muttered, rining my wet clothes out. Water hit the sand turning it to mud. I turned and walked slowly up the beach, getting sandall over my wet feet. I reached a grass patch, and wiped the off quickly before Alice could complain about my appearence. We're out in the wilderness, what does it matter?

I looked up to the sound of voices, and saw Alice & Jazz walking down the beach hand in hand.

"You wanna get something to eat?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Edwards voice behind me.

"Sure," I smiled, turning towards him.

"Your soaked. You should change, before you catch a cold," He looked down my body with a worrired expression.

"True, wheres the bathrooms," I looked around not spotting a single building in sight.

"Not for another mile, you won't find one. You can use my car," He smiled, handing me the keys. I looked down at my heavy clothes, and took the chance to put the game in motion.

"You could always help," I smiled, grabbing his hand, andleading him to the back of the car.

"What?" He asked confused, as I stopped at his trunk. I giggled, and took the keys out of his hands, popping the trunk open. I rummaged through some bags, untill I found a holy pair of shorts, and a blue tank top. I started to take my shirt off, but heard a cough behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Don't you want me to leave?" He asked, waving his hand in bwteen us, trying not to stare at my bare stomach.

"No, I asked you for help didn't I," I giggled, and took the rest of my shirt off. I didn't have a bra on, So I cupped my hands over my breasts.

"Uhm, erm, " He mumbled, as I held the soaked shirt to him. He took it slowly, trying not to look at my exposed top.

I giggled, and slid the tank over my quickly. I undid the button and zipper on my jeans, and slid them off my hips. I left the soacked panties on, worrying he might have a heartattack if I took those off. I threw the jeans at him, and slid the shorts over me.

"Thanks," I smiled evily, as I slammed the trunk shut.

"No problem," He choked out, pulling the clothes over the car to dry.

"Not that food you mentioned," I smiled, grabbing his hand, looking over his flustered face.

"Actually, we're all going to eat some stuff on the beach, like a picnic," alice came running up to us chirping.

"Great," I smiled, tugging on Edwards hand.

"We're going to get the campfire set up, let's go," She grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the beach. I let go of Edwardshand reluctantly, and followed behind her.

"I thought you wanted me to spend time with him," I moaned, suddenly missing the warm touch of his hand.

"Yeah, so you guys can start something more than a sex tape," She glared at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey I can't help it, it's nature," I qouted looking around at the night sky.

"Nature doesn't have two boobs, and a vagina," she giggled, picking up a few sticks. I copyed her, and glanced out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't make out the face, but a dark figure jogged down the beach.

"I thought this beach was deserted?" I turned to Alice, who looked up at me confused.

"Yeah, it's always been, why?" She asked looking around the beach.

I turned back to the place I saw the figure, but there was nothing. Probably my imagination.

"Nothing, seeing things," I mumbled, throwing the gathered sticks into the fire. It quickly caught fire, and I sat down softly on a log that circled the fire.

"Glad those classes are over?" Alice sat down in front of me smiling.

"I don't know. I think i'll actually thank you for sending me there," I smiled poking a stick into the fire.

"Alice always knows best," Jasper came up behind her, and kissed her cheek.

"Never bet against her," Edward sat down beside me, smiling. I got lost for a moment in those beautiful green orbs, and turned back to my friends.

"Guys, we need to talk," Rose spoke as her & Em sat down on a log to the side of us all. I stretched my legs out straight in front of me to get comfy, and felt Edwards arm wrap arund my waist. I blushed, but accepted the offer.

"Did you forget to use protection?" Everyone chuckled, and Rose hissed for them to shut up.

"Seriously, you guys are our bestfriends, and we need some advice," Roses lipswerein a tight line as she spoke to us.

"If you need some great adivce, i'm sure Alice can find you a nice place," Jasper snickered looking at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what we're here for Rose," I smiled overlooking Jaspers smartass comment. I'll have to pay him back later, I thought.

"You know how we love each other?" She rubbed Emmetss leg in circles.

"Of course,"Alice replyed, with her full attention on them.

"We're considering getting marrired in a few months. Do you guys think it would bea good idea?" She asked, looking into each of our eyes.

"I think it would be a perfect idea," I smiled.

"Me too," Edward replyed after me.

"It would be great! You would have so much planning to do! Which I could help you of course! OMG all the things we could do Rose! Congrats!" Alice jumped up to give her a hug.

"Emmett you haven't said a word," Edward spoke softly. I looked at Em who looked a little shell shocked.

"I want too. I'm all forit, just nervous as a mother fucker," He breather, but soon chucled filing the night sky with laughter.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward whispered in my ear. He stood up, and extended his hand to me, and I quickly took it.

"No swimming," I smiled, as we walked away from the camp site.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, looking at the moonlight hanging over the ocean. It made a slight trail of light leading up to the spot we were standinat.

"Defintly it," He whispered back. I turned to see him smiling down at me, instead of the moon. I glanced quickl back down at my feet blushing.

As we walked I felt the sand in between my toes, and thought how it would be beautiful to be marrired on a beach. The waves hitting behind you, with the sand leaving a soft touch on your skin.

"I Love you Bella," Edward whispered beside me.

"I love you too, Of course," I grinned at him.

"No, I really, really love you."

"I know," I whispered looking back down at my feet.

"I want to be with you so bad, Bells," He choked at the last sentence.

I stopped and turned to him roughly, taking his hands in between mine.

"I love you too, Edward. Trust me. I want to be with you, as well, but," I started and looked down at my feet again pausing.

"But, of course. There's always something, or someone," He moaned, trying to take his hands out of mine.

"There is noone else," I help onto his hands tightly.

"Then why," He mouthed, his voice barely a whisper.

"It just feels like something is missing. Like something is-"

"Keeping us apart." He finsihed my sentence.

"Yeah," I nodded my head slowly, fighting back the tears.

"I will find what this is, and we'll defeat it, and be together like we should," He smiled, and wrapped me in his arms.

"I hope so," I breathed into his chest. I shivered softly, as he pulled away.

"Your cold," He rubbed his hands over my arms.

"I'll be fine," I smiled through chattering teeth.

"Let me go get your jacket, stay here," He smiled brushing the hair out of my face, and turned to jog up the beach.

I turned to the side to see my friends sitting around the fire from a far distance. The moonlight flickeredon my eyes, and I looked down to see a small sea turtle crawling across the beach. I looked back up at the moon smiling, praying he would find that somthin-

"Beautiful isn't it," I started to turn around quickly at the different voice, but felt a hand go over my mouth.

" If you scream, i'll slit your throat right now," The rough voice breathed into my ear.

----------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I grabbed Bellas small jacketout of the bag, and slammed the door shut.

I ran back down the beach, but didn't see Bella standing where I left her.

"Bells?" I called softly around me looking through the darkness.

Nothing caled back, so I figured she went back to the fire. I wrapped the jacket around my hand, and jogged back to the fire. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw Bella wasn't with my family.

"You look like you've saw a ghost," Emmett chuckled looking up at me.

I looked over to alice, who was stareing at the beach with a far away face.

"Where's Bella?" I blurted out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh No, the drama. *faints.***

**hahaha. Who could it be? The sexy therapist? Victoria? Stephan, maybe? Or Charlie? Haha, lol. idkk. **

**Hope you guys liked!**

**Reviewwww.**


	27. Chapter sixteen

***I recieved so many reviews, with so many different emotions, it was hilarious! Some of you guys cryed, and some yelled, and threatened to kill me,lol. I love them all, it's fantastic! :D**

**Disclaimer; no, I don't own, sorry.**

**Previously; Who took poor innocent bella? haha.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(EPOV;)**

"We're going to find her Edward," I looked up slowly from the yellow notebook, to meet Alices tear stained face.

"I hope so," I mumbled, dropping my eyes back down.

"You can't give up hope! Everyone is looking for her, someone has to know something," She yelled, sitting down on the bed softly.

"I don't even know where to begin to look for her," I moaned, leaning back onto her soft pillows.

"That's the cop's job," She turned sideways to look at me.

Two fucking days sence someone took Bella away from me. Two days i've been stuck in this room, with no clues, and fading hope. The cops wouldn't even look for her, untill today. They thought maybe she 'ran away'. What would she have to run away from? A raging mob, or a annoying guy that wouldn't just leave her alone?

I searched her room several times, for something to lead me to someone who would have something against her. Up untill several minutes ago, nothing turned up.

"Charlie is out looking for her too," Alice smiled slightly, wiping her face with the tip of her sleeve.

"Alice, can you just let me be for a few," I muttered looking up at her through my lashes.

"Alright," She replyed sadly. She got up slowly glancing over the room once more, and quickly left.

I prayed the purse she always kept hidden, had something inside of it. Anything, to help.

I opened the yellow notebook slowly, praying for something.

I skimmed over the first few pages, but nothing made sence. It was just scribbles of different phrases, and words. It looked as if she had wrote down random thoughts about herself. Even though it didn't look like her writing, but of course I never paid attention to that.

I almost tossed it to the floor, when something in the very back of the book caught my attention.

**Dr. Jared Bates.**

**1620 5th Street.**

**37709-5424**

"Jared," I whispered finally thinking about the fool that she hung out with sometimes. He's a doctor though? Why does she have this notebook with writing from him?

Only one way to figure out, and that would be to go to the address.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I slowly started to gain counsiousness again, and felt the room start to spin. I felt around me slowly, trying not to make a sound, and found something to grip onto untill I felt stable.

After a moment, my vision cleared, and I was stareing straight up at the plain white celing. I felt wind on my face, and looked to the left of me to see a fan blowing on high speed.

I looked to the right, and saw a chair, and slowly started to lean up. I quickly noticed I was alone in the plain, empty room. I wasn't tied up or anything, so I stood without a sound.

A ting went off in a far distant, and I saw a small silver cellphone laying on a lamp table beside the small bed. I tiptoed over to it quickly, and snatched it up.

Before I could dial the numbers to save me, I heard a thumping sound coming quickly closer to me. I took the chance, and peaked around the open door in the room. I spotted a long hallway, that didn't look to familar, but sparked something in my mind. I listened carefully for more sounds, and made my move.

I held onto the wall with my palm, sliding it along the way, as I spoted another open door. The room was warm, and had a huge bed in the middle.

"Isabella?" I jumped from the sound of that voice, and tiptoed quickly to the side of the bed. I layed down flat on my stomach, ignoring the pains I felt from my weight. I slid under the bed using my feet, and held my breath.

I couldn't take the chance of calling, so I decided to text the only person I could think of right now.

**This is Bella. I need help Edward. -B**

I quickly sent the message, and prayed the phone was on silent.

"Isabella? You can't hide for very long," The voice was getting closer, and I choked back a sniffle.

**Bella! Where are you? -Edward**

I breathed in relief at his quick reply, and hit the send button.

**I have no clue! I haven't even saw this guys face! I don't know where I am, please help! -B**

I prayed I could get in a few more texts, before my kidnapper could find me hiding from him. I thought about making a run for it, but I prefered not to be shot.

**Can you tell me anything about the place, Bells? -E**

"Come out, Come out whereever you are," The voice rang in the room, and his nasty laughter filled my ears.

I felt the tears run down my face as I saw his black boots come into view in the room.

I gulped loudly, and hit reply.

**Always know I love you. -B**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

After I showed the cops the texts messages, and prayed they could track the cellphone, I pulled into the building on 5th Street.

It was a small brick building, with a few sporty cars parked outside. I didn't notice any of them as Jareds, and quickly felt regret. Of course if he had Bella, he wouldn't be here. Maybe I could get some more information on him though. like his real house address, or something.

I stepped out into the cold air, and ran quickly up the small sidewalk. A woman & her child were coming outside, and I quickly pushed past them.

I spotted the main desk, and cut in front of several waiting patients, ignoring their remarks.

"Sir, you haveto wait in line," The assitant lookeup at me sweet, taking in my looks.

"This is a emergency," I breathed, trying to catch my breath from running.

"Oh, uhm, how can I help you?" She asked flustered.

"May I see Dr. Bates?" I asked quickly.

"He is out of town for the week," She smiled softly up at me. Out of town?! Great, he did fucking take Bella. Why else would she be gone, and he be out of town.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"Yesterday," She smiled looking down at some papers.

"May I have his home address?"

"Sir, we can't give out any information about our Therapists or patients," She frowned.

"Therapists?" I asked confused. I thought this dick was a doc?

"Yes, your are Vein-Sex Clinic," She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Sex?" I whispered backing away.

What the hell has been going on?

"What it asshole," Some old man yelled in my ear, as I backed up over him.

"Sorry," I mumbled turing around and running out of the building.

I picked my cellphone up and dialed the police.

"**Yes, Edward? Figure out anything?" **The police officer rang through the phone**.**

**"I know who took her."**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Oh, bad JARED! How could you?! Lol.**

**Poor Bella, right?**

**(Oh, cookiemonster; Bellas profession is Office Mangement. She's the boss of a corportation called "AIG." )**

**Review?! :D**


	28. Chapter 17

**(EPOV:)**

The doorbell rang, and I looked back and forth between my family sitting around the living room. Noone realy talked or laughed anymore. So alice jumped up quickly from the couch, and ran to the door slinging it open. I stood up slowly praying my angel would walk through the door, and I could tell her how much she means to me.

"Charlie?! It's so good to see you!" Alice jumped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Guys it's so good to see you all again. You've all grown up so much," He smiled looking around at all ofus. His eyes came to rest on mine.

"Edward is that you boy?" He squinched eyes looking me up and down. I smiled slightly, and nodded my head.

"Never thought I'd see you again," He chuckled nervously.

"Me neither," I mumbled flopping down on the couch.

"He's just a little love sick," Alice cooed softly.

"Any updates on Bells?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Well, we've searched all around the beaches and nearest homes. Checked the hotels, and nothing. I'm not going to give up," He replyed firm.

"Everyone else is though, right?" Rose looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah," He whispered.

Great. Everyone was giving up the search for her, and started to post missing signs. Noone knew where to go, or weather she was still alive. The last thing I remeber of her was how beautiful the moonlight looked on her skin and hair. How her eyes dug deep into mine. How she admitted to loving me, and praying for that missing piece to come to life.

I promised her to find that missing piece, and that's what I will do.

"Hello?" Charlie spoke into his small cellphone.

We all glued our eyes on him, and he shook his head slowly, and his eyes brightened. Please, let it be good news.

"I'll be right there," He spoke clearly.

"What?" I asked jumping up suddenly.

"They just arrested Jared in Newport, and their taking him in for questioning," He smiled fixing his belt, and walked slowly to the door.

"Call us with some answers!" Alice yelled after him.

I quickly remembered my runin at the sex house Bella has been sneaking off too.

"Alice can I speak to you for a moment?" I got up from the couch quickly, and walked to Bellas empty room. I couldn't take being in it, and I couldn't take being without it.

"What's wrong Edward?" SHe asked worrired, as we walked into the room, closing the door behind us.

"Bella tells you everything, right?" I sat down at the stool in front of her small vanity desk.

"I hope so," She giggled sitting on the bed.

"Did she ever tell you any other information about Jared?" I asked stareing into her face for lies.

"Not really," She spoke softly.

"I went to his office if that sparks a bell," I let my voice rise as I noticed her hands twitching.

"Oh," She mouthed.

"So you knew? You could have told me she was going to some stupid sex house? Why would she have to go there? Makes no damn se-"

"WHAT?! SEX HOUSE?! I set her up for sex therapy classes to find her true feelings for you! and it worked! You idiot!" She threw her hands in the air, and rolled her eyes.

"True feelings?" I repeated her words aloud.

"Yeah! Everyone knows you guys love each other, besides you two!" She yelled just as loud.

"Actually we confessed right before she got taken," I frowned.

"Then that's good. You don't have to thank me," She smiled innocently.

"I won't thank you for setting her up with a kidnapper," I hissed. She looked down at her feet sad.

**Ring Ring.**

I jumped and grabbed the phone out of my pocket, flipping it open without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"He doesn't have her Edward."

I dropped the phone at the words I didn't want to hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"How have you been, Bella?" The voice from a few feet away, rang in my ears.

"I've been better," I hissed back. I wrapped my legs around the chair legs to not fall over.

"You know why your here, don't you?" He jingled something, and I heard a ting in front of me. I felt the table, but couldn't reach for anything with the blindfold still on. I was afraid if I took it off he would kill me. Maybe there was more than one person, and I didn't even know it.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be so damn scared," I replyed roughly.

"So Touchy Isabella. Your here so I can learn about you," He chuckled.

"Why would you want to learn about me?" I asked confused.

"You've always been interesting to me. Now's my chance."

I scooted off the chair slightly, untill I hit the table with my stomach. I felt around the table untill I found a fork. I traced the plate with my fingers, and stuck the fork in the middle. He usually let me eat alone in a room, without this stupid blindfold. I could be eating rat poison! I dropped the fork, and leaned back.

"I'm notposining you, so just eat," He hissed.

"Why wouldn't you kill me? I mean you fucking kidnapped me!" I yelled.

_SMACK._

I rubbed my hand over my now sore cheek, and almost spat more cuss words at him.

"I hate hurting you Bella. I really do, but it's better this way," He sounded like he was in pain.

"What are you going to do with me?" I aske suddenly, dropping my hands.

"You'll be staying here with me forever. I'll train you to not run or scream, and we'll soon get marrired," He replyed calm.

"Marrired? I don't even know you!" I screamed kicking the table. I felt a crash, and assumed I knocked something off.

"YES YOU DO KNOW ME. YOU WILL FIND OUT ISABELLA, NOW STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR FOUR!" HE yelled back loud.

"Four? I have the right to be fucking mad! I'm blindfolded, and sore for only god knows why!" I yelled.

"Your sore because you fought me the whole time!" He chuckled softly.

"Let me take this blindfold off and see who you are," I stated trying to act sweet.

"Why would I do that, when you'll just tell on me? I can only do that when your nice and trained!" He compared me to afucking animal, and I wish I had something to throw at this monster!

"How could I run? Please let me know!" I whined sarcacticly.

"Fine, you asked for it then," I flinched as he said those words, afraid of what he might do.

I felt a tug on my hairbow, and I suddenly saw light. I took in the surrondings in front of me. A small kitchen done in yellow in blue. Nothing fancy, but defintly modest. Then I saw it. All the locks and deadbolts on the windows, and doors. I gasped at the way everything looked boxed in. Like we were prisoners.

"Turn around," I gulped loudly, and stood up slowly, making sure I had my balance.

I closed my eyes, and faced my demons.

I opened them slowly, my eyes traveling up his built body, and landing on his face.

"Oh. My. God."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG OMG OMG XD**

**REVIEW?**


	29. Chapter 18

***Some of you didn't get the hint in the last chapter that it's NOT Jared. Just wanted to clear that up, and maybe you can mark it off the list :D ***

**Disclaimer; Don't own., douche.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

(EPOV:)

"Don't you think it's kinda strange to be at work without her?" Gabe leaned over the round desk, looking down at the open book in my lap.

"She's not here to keep the job running, so I'll fill her place," I spoke firmly.

"What if she never comes back?" Those words hit me like a ticking time bomb.

"Don't. Say. That." I hissed through my teeth slowly. Trying to make the thoughts disapear from my head. It's been five days. She could come back, right?

"It's true Edward. As much as you're stuck on her, there's always the possibility she could be dea-"

"Just shut the fuck up, or get out so I can work, okay?!" I slammed my fists down on the table, making him slide back in his chair like a coward.

He stared at me with wide eyes, and looked down at his desk quickly. Stupid little asshole coming in here, trying to convince me the love of my life is dead. What the hell would I do without her? I don't know where to fucking look for her. Everyone has almost gave up hope on her.

"I'm leaving," I mumbled standing up so fast, I knocked my chair backwards. I didn't bother to pick it up, I just grabbed my things, and ran out the door.

As soon as I got outside the cold air hit my face, and I felt cold chills running down my back. Everything reminded me of her. The way she smelt when it rained. The way her tiny pale nose would squinch up when it was cold.

"You okay, boy?" I looked down to see a older man leaning beside the building. His clothes looked ragged, and torn. Dirt stains we're covering his shoes, and face. I quickly assumed he was homeless. **(Note; same homeless guy from the begining of the sequal, that bella gave money too.)**

"I'm fine, sir," I spoke respectfully back to this man. He probably had a worse life than I ever had, so I couldn't complain right now.

"You're facial expression sure does look familar," He searched my face with his eyes several time.

"How so?" I chuckled, leaning under the awning, trying to shiled my face from the cold. I noticed how thin his jacket was, and quickly felt bad.

"Not everyone looks up into the sky, like their searching for something. Are you searching for something, boy?" He looked to the sky, and back to me.

"Something so fragile," I paused, looked up. "So breakable, and yet means so much to me."

"Oh. The kind that doesn't have a centimental value,eh?" He winked, and made me chuckle.

"You could say she is worth alot," I smiled thinking about her angelic face.

I looked back down at his shivering body, and started to shrug my arms out of my jacket. The wind hit my arms, and I regretted putting on this gray vneck this morning.

"Here you go," I smiled extending the jacket to him. He looked at it for a moment, and then his eyes quickly looked back down to the floor.

"I couldn't take that, you put that back on before you catch a cold, boy," His voice spoke softly, but his words meant more.

"Just take it," I chuckled, and laid it across his lap.

I picked my bag back up, and started around the corner.

"Is everyone in that building so kind?" I stopped in my tracks, and looked back to the man.

"I guess that would be just me," I smiled.

"Oh no, not just you," He stood up, and started to pull his arms through my jacket. " That sweet girl scored me a few good dinners."

Sweetgirl? Oh god, it couldn't be, could it?

"Bella?" I whispered, suddenly feeling the sadness coming over me.

"Oh I don't know her name, but I won't ever forget her," He slid back down the wall, and made a plump when he sat down. "She gives me money everytime she comes out of that tall fancy lookin' a nice girl."

"I agree," I smiled softly thinking about the side of Bells, noone else knew but me.

"Is she what your searching for?" I suddenly looked up at him, with a smile growing on my face.

"She's what I always wanted."

----------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

I guess I won't be freaking out each time I see his face.

"Isabella, are you hungry?" His voice rang into the room.

"No," I hissed scooting away from his approaching feet.

"Stop being so fiesty, and eat," He cooed, and I felt a tug on my shoulder. I jerked away, and ignored the slap on my face. It burned, and I felt the tears steam in my eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this damn blindfold, sence I know who you are?!" I spoke through my teeth scooting backwards untill I hit the wall.

"As soon as you stop acting up, and behave, you can do what you please," He chuckled.

"Like leave your ass?" I smiled like a bitch.

"That's exactly why you can't do shit right now, fuck," He started to get angry at me.

Then it hit me. I realized I had to fake alot of shit, to get out of this mess. If maybe I made him think i'm 'trained' and 'behaved' he would give me some freedom, and I could make a damn dash for it.

"Why do you want me here so bad?" I pushed trying to make him comfortable to give me some answers.

"I've told you that already," He stated simply.

"Why am I so intereting to you though? You said you knew me but, I clearly don't know you," I burrowed my brows together behind the thick cloth.

"You know me very well, Isabella. Things change over the years," His voice sounded sad, and depressed from what I gathered.

"Mike Newton, I swear if you don't stop this rig-"

"It's not Mike," He chuckled. I knew it wasn't Mike. Unless he gained 100 pounds, and looked like a cat in a bag.

"Tyler?" I guessed, smiling. I tryed to lighten the mood, so he would know i'm atleast trying.

"No. Now how about I ask you some questions?" As much as I hated being drilled on questions, I had to fake it. I instently thought of Jared asking me tons of questions.

"Go for it."

"What is it about this Edward guy, that you like so much?" I flinched at the sound of his name. I missed his angel like voice. I missed sleeping beside him at night, and letting my body mold into his.

"I don't like him," I mumbled.

"Apparently you do," He corrected.

"I love him," I replyed, closing my eyes tight. I felt him smack me again, and I slowly got use to the pain.

"Stop fucking slapping me," I hissed clutching my fists tight.

"Not untill you realize you're mine now," I heard a soft thuding sound, and figured he left.

"You asked me a question and I answered. Next time i'll fucking lie!" I yelled.

"No sence in that," I jumped at how close his voice was too me.

I took a deep breath, and held it for a moment, thinking back on my earlier plan. If he gives me priveleags, I could possibly get my hands on a phone.

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------

(kidnappersPOV:)

I thudded up the stairs, and glanced at Bellas slightly open door. The light was dim, and I figured she must have been sleeping. I sat the tray of food down, and tiptoed over to her door. Kicking it softly with my foot, I saw her curvy body sprawled out on the bed.

I walked over to the side of the bed, to get a better view of her. I pushed her tangled hair out of her face, and watch her nose squinch up.

I didn't mean to do this to her. I didn't want to, but Ihad too. There was so much I didn't know about this beautiful creature. There were so many things I was craving to know, but couldn't find out.

It pained me that her face was full of disgust when she saw who her kidnapper was. It pained me that she screamed out 'who are you?'

Most of all, it pained me that she screamed out 'what are you?'

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the uh, cliffy? I like it though, and I think you guys will LOVE the next chapter! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE.**

**(Expecially sence we have alot of Jared Lovers. Team Jared, anyone? Lol.)**

**I will go and hide in my basement now, b/c one of my readers is going to kill me. . lol!**

**I PROMISE in the next chapter that the stranger, MIGHT be revealed. lol.**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 19

**I'm getting closer & closer to revealing the masked stranger. :D**

**So dn't kil me just yet!**

**Details about this chapter; It's Mainly going to be Bellas POV. There are TWO PARTS to this chapter. Yes, i'll leave this with a cliffy cause i'm mean. BUT, it will be continued from the EXACT point I leave it off at. I HAVE TOO! (you'll see why.) I'll post the 2nd part 2morrow. So get those reviews in, and tell me how much you want to kill me, lmao.**

**----------------------------------**

**------------------------------**

**(EPOV:)**

_One Week later._

Charlie gave up, and went home. Everyday after work I stopped for several hours to talk to the homeless guy. (I found out his name is Richard.) Sometimes we talked about the different outfits Bella wore, and the facial expressions on her face after work. I completly told him how I felt abut her, and he said he could see the same in her. She lit everyones life up.

Gabe didn't seem the same, which actually made me upset. I didn't have a reason to kick his ass anymore.

_Knock Knock._

I jumped startled from my thoughts, and placed my feet on the floor.

"Uh,Yeah?" I yelled straighting some papers on Bella's messy desk.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you in that seat," I looked up slowly, to meet the eyes of the devil himself.

"Hello Stephan. I'm filling in for Bella," I smirked.

"Well, i'm here for my stuff, so no need to get perky on me," He chirped in a sarcastic tone, and stalked over to his desk.

"So what have you been up to this past week," I asked putting my feet back on the desk, making a loud thud.

"Not that it is any of your buisness," He stopped packing his stuff to glare at me," but i've been with a friend."

"You mean that tramp Victoria," I let a chuckle escape my lips.

"What is it with you & Bella? You're always talking about other peoples relationships, when you can't even figure out your own god damn shit!" He spat slamming a book down on his desk. It made me jump slightly, but I quickly recovered.

"Don't fucking tell me that bullshit. I know my life inside and out. You don't know shit about Bella & I having a relationship," I spat back snapping the book in my hand shut.

"It's real funny that everyone but you guys know that you should be together," He laughed turning back around to his almost full box.

"We should be together," I stated. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're both arrogant assholes." He picked up his box, and walked towards the door. "Fucking match made in heaven!"

He laughed, and slammed the door shut.

As much as I wanted to burst out laughing, I quickly realized two things.

One. He was right as much as I hated to admit it. Bella and I belonged together, as much as we both tryed to deny it.

Two. I didn't believe he was with Victoria for a whole week. Expecially the whole week Bella has been missing.

----------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

_Please Remember it's been one week later._

Would you believe me if I said i'm eating at a actual table, in a actual room with blinds, and the sunlight hitting my face? Would you believe me if I said i'm smiling, and maybe even forcing a few laughs? Well, you better fucking believe it, cause this past week has been a bitch.

"How is the food?" I smiled tapping my fork on the side of the plate.

"Fantastic Bells," He smiled at me, taking a bite in his mouth.

For one whole week, i've been nice to this sick machoastic monster. Just to be able to breath the air outside, and feel the warmth of the sun on my skin.

I knew he would see right through me if I didn't make any mistakes, so last week when we went to the store for the first time, I acted like I was using the payphone. It was stupid cause I should have really used it, but it was smart because he had a .38 revolver in his pocket.

"I'll clean the dishes, you can go rest baby," He smiled staning up and gathering our plates ontop of each others. He bent down to kiss me on the forehead, and it sent shivers down my spine.

I forced smile on my lips, and got up slowly, making my way down the long dull hallway. I memorized each and every inch of this house; Every Exit, and Window.

I walked quietly into my room, and shut the door softly behind me. I felt the breeze hitting my back, so I gracefully opened it farther. I wouldn't dare climb out the window, seeing my ass wouldn't fit through.

When we went to the store, I noticed where this stranger has been keeping me. A small yellow house that had been abandoned for years. I was still in Chicago, which I was utterly thankful for. I couldn't tell where I was, or anyone that was near, so I kept snug beside him.

I heard the cellphone start to buzz on the bedside table, behind me. I'm not picking it up, and i'm not using it as a device to help me get free from this solitude. He placed the phone in my room as a test. I never once touched it, and I never once answered the 'anonymous' call that kept coming. For I knew it was him.

I lifted my healing arm, and placed it on the window sill to rest my head on. The bruises were quickly fading to a soft yellow color. He only dragged me, and slapped me when I would talk about Edward. He knew little about Jared, and didn't seem to care. I did think about Jared alot. He was one of the people I could most talk to. I thanked Alice alot for taking me to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(JAREDPOV;)

I walked into the small coffee shop looking around the halfempty room for the site of Edward. I spotted him sitting in a booth near the window stareing out it intetly. I followed his eyes to a young girl holding her moms hand. She spun around in circles on her tiptoes, and fell to the ground with a soft thud. I quickly thought of Bella, and how many times she fell walking into my room.

"Hello Edward," I extended my hand to him as I approached the booth. He looked up at me cautious, but accepted the gesture.

I slid inside the booth, ignroing his untouched plate of food.

"Why did you want to meet me here if I may ask?" I grinned sideways.

"You didn't take Bella, right?" He seemed like he was asking himself that more than me, but I couldn't imagine Edward doing something like that to her, so I blocked the thought out.

"I'm sitting here, so no. I got a full search from the police, and your more than welcome to do the same, if it helps," I spoke clearly so he would get the point I don't mean any bad beef with him.

"Something I don't understand is," He picked up a straw on the tble, and dunked it in his glass of water. "is your relationship with Bella."

Oh here we go. The whole it's wrong to be friends with a patient, even though she was just a one time patient but I guess it still counts.

"We're just doctor and patient." I replyed simply.

"Your not friends then," He looked up at me with one raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," I questioned myself. Were we friends? Do we share this bond of leaning on each other? I had more to ask myself the this strange guy in front of me. Even though she told me so much about him that I probably know him inside and out.

"She really likes having you as a friend, and I don't want you hurting her is all," He never once looked up at me while he was talking.

"I won't hurt her. I respect her as a friend, and I know how she feels about you, and i'm not looking for anything more than that," I smiled appologeticly.

"Then I respect you for talking to me about it, and that's all I needed to know," He started to get up, but I held my hand out to stop him.

"I might be a guy, but i'm also a therapist, and your lieing," I smiled taking my hand back.

"Lieing? Excuse Me?" He slid back down in the booth glareing at me.

"Beforeyou get all sumo-wrestler on me, just hear me out. I think theres more to this than your saying. You want to know about the sex class, right?" I grinned putting my elbos on the table.

"You know honestly I don't because it disguts me," He rubbed his temples with his index finger.

"But," I blurted out.

"But, I'd like to know what she said," He looked up at me slowly, but looked back down to the floor.

I chuckled, and got out of the booth.

"That's simple. Read the yellownotebook in her bag."

----------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" I turned slowly around from the window, and nodded.

"Come here," He sat down on the bed patting the spot beside him.

I got up reluctantly and sat down. He wraped his arm around my waist, and I tryed my best not to tighten or flinch.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked as I looked deep into his eyes. They were a brown mezmarizing color, that I couldn't quite place.

"Of course," I swollowed the disgust in my voice, as I spoke the words.

"I think we've came a long way, and I want to give you a chance to go out to the store, alone," He smiled rubbing the small of my back.

"Really? I would love that," I smiled big, and mentally as I forced myself to hug him. He seemed to be surprised, but quickly adjusted to it.

"I left a list of items you can take with you, and some money on the table, now chop chop," He chuckled pushing me up and off the bed.

"Great. I've been thinking about somethings to cook for dinner tonight that I think you'll like," I smiled and jumped up and down silently in my mind.

"Alright, don't take to long," He called as I grabbed my coat along with the money and list. I tryed not to seem to jumpy or excited, so I took it slow and steady till I made my move. Before I could close the door and step out into the real world, I heard him call; "Don't forget Bella, if anything happens, I think you know what will happen."

I gulped loudly, and shut the door. I quickly had doubts in my mind, but I knew this was the best time and idea.

I slid my arms into the jacket, and walked a normal pace down the sidewalk. The store wasn't but about two miles, so I didn't have very far to walk. I felt the goosebumps rise on my back, not from the wind, but the fact that he was watching my every move.

I knew he would watch me go in, and out of the store. I made the plan on coming out the back of the store, or just staying inside untill the Police came. Today could be a very good day for me, or a horrible day. If I messed this up, he wouldn't give me anymore chances, and I could be stuck in that hell hole. His beatings would get worse, and god only knows what else.

The store came into view, and I quickly rolled a cart out from the cartholder, and went through the doors. I didn't want to take it to fast, just in case he had followed me, and was watching from a distance. I spent many nights planning this, and din't want to fail.

I smiled at the other shoppers in the store, as I placed a few things in my buggy. I noticed a few people looking at me strange, doing double takes, and then whispering. I looked down at my body and I looked perfectly fine. I had a few bruises that were not tnoticeble, and maybe dropped a few pounds, but that was all. Knowing Charlie he had missing signs all over America. Hell, I was probably on the news.

I noticed I was away from all the windows, and out of sight of anyone seeing me. I ditched the buggy, and quickly jerked the cellphone out.

"Bella?" I jumped slightly, fearing it was him.

I turned slowly around waiting for the doom that awaited.

"JARED?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't freak out, this is part one remember that. I'm picking up right there in the next chapter, that will be up soon! :)**

**I'm afraid to admit this, but Jared is growing on me.**

**You'll see why :)**

**Also, I didn't proofread any of the last six chapters, and I don't plan on doing it, because I post it the way it comes out. Sorry to the ones whom it bothers! I don't realy want a Beta, because they take their damn time, and I don't have time. I like getting my storys out there to you guys quickly. So sorry tothe ones who it bothers tho! My next storys might have a beta,idk.**

**Oh, I had to add some 'edward-stephan' drama. I thought it would be hilarious for Stephan to burn him. Baha.**

**& here's some fun facts. To give you guys one more chance to guess who it is before I reveal in the next chapter.**

**Here's what you should know by now;**

**-He knows Bella, & he insists she knows him. She fights it and says she doesnt. **

**-he thinks he's a monster because of his face. **

**-He's really interested in her. Wants to have her all too himself.**

**-Is not Jared, Stephan, Gabe, or Newton. **

**-He's outright dangerous!**

**-yes, he's a charcter from the books. I did NOT make him up.**

**-lmao!lmao! no, it's not tanya. She didn't get a sex change! lol!**

**Guess away, and get ready for the big reveal! :D**


	31. Chapter 20

***OMG. I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS LAST WEEK, & I THOUGHT I DID, BUT I DIDN'T. :( SUCH A DOUCHE! SO SORRY GUYS.**

***NO. IT'S NOT JASPER OR JAMES. lol. **

**"ONCE I WAS LOST, NOW I AM FOUND."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(BPOV:) PART TWO!**

"Jared?!" I dropped the phone, and let it break on the hard floor.

"Oh my god, Isabella," He yelled and ran up to me. He engulfed me in his arms, and I felt numb. I was safe. Everything had went better than I had planned, and now here I am.

"It's so good to see you," I sobbed on his chest.

"Me? It's good to see your alive Bella. Everyone thinks your," He paused to wipe the tears off my face.

"They really think that?" I felt the tears sting in my eyes.

I suddenly felt the regret wash over me. I didn't think about how Edward felt. I bet this was hurting him more than I imagined.

"Oh my god," I whispered looking behind Jared. There was _him, _stareing at me and Jared. He glared and disapeared around a corner.

"Was that him? I'mcalling the cops right now," Jared freaked out, and grabbed his phone.

"No stop," I put my hand over his stopping him from doing it.

"Bells, we have to call the cops," He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not right now, I just want to go somewhere safe," I whispered.

"Alright, i'll take you home," He wrapped his arm around my waist, and started to push me towards the doors.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to face the truth," I whispered leaning my head on his chest.

"Then where do you want to go, Bella?" He asked worrired.

"You're house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"I don't get it, does she fucking hate us or something?" Emmett held his hands out confused.

"I think your all taking this really wrong. Maybe she's just scared of what we think," Alice chirped.

"What we think about what? Her coming home? We would be fucking happy as hell if she was sitting in this living room with us," I shouted kicking my foot on the table.

"Maybe she's scared of what we think happened to her," Rose spoke up clearly devestated. I forgot how much she hurt when one of her loved ones were in pain. Seeng how she's been through so much in her life,too.

"I wouldn't think anything about it, I would just be happy she's home, simple as that," I replyed calmimg my voice.

Jared, the bastard, called a few minutes ago to tell us he found Bella. He had called Charlie, and the search was off permantly. He wasn't bringing Bella home because she insisted on taking some time to herself.

"Jared is a backstabbing bitch," Emmett grumbled kicking his feet onto the coffeetable.

"How is he a backstabber? You should thank him for finding Bella," Jasper pointed his finger at Emmett.

"Oh, i'll thank him with a big ole' punch in the face," He smiled evil.

"What is your guys problem with him?" Rose snapped.

"I don't really have a problem with him anymore, I just don't trust him around Bells," I rolled my eyes.

"Jealousy," Alice muttered.

"& what's your problem Em," She snapped at him, too.

"Nothing. I just feel the need to kick someones ass," He laughed.

"Idiot," Jasper punched him on the shoulder.

"You wanna go, punk? come on, let's go!" Emmett joked around playfully punching Jasper. He locked his arm around his neck, when Jasper kicked him in the groin.

"You guys stop that before you break something," Alice scolded. I got up slowly from the chair, and walked to the kitchen.

"You okay?" I turned to see Rose standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed.

"I'm better." I leaned on the counter top.

"You know when I got raped," She whispered walking over to the small bar table. "I needed time alone. We don't know what happened to her, or what she went through, but she does need her time own time to heal."

"Why can't she heal here? She has a bedroom where we can make her perfectly comfortable," I questioned.

"Do you honestly think that you or Alice would give her privacy for more than five minutes?" She giggled.

"Okay, maybe your right, but I still don't like the idea of her being with Jared," I turned around and opened the fridge.

"I think you should give him a chance. He did find her, and didn't he tell you personally that he didn't like her?" I turned around kicking the fridge shut.

"Okay, so maybe i'm Jealous. Maybe I don't want her around any other guy, is that so wrong?" I asked glareing at her.

"It's wrong because your not even dating. It's wrong because your in love with her, and your not doing shit about it," She rolled her eyes, huffing.

"I'm doing something about it when she decides to come home, trust me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Mmm wind blows to much," I mumbled coming in and out of a deep sleep. I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, and instently smiled knowing I was still safe.

"You're very interesting while you sleep," My eyes jolted open as I saw Jared kneeled beside my bed. His head was laying on his folded arms.

"Great. What did I say?" I moaned throwing my hands over my face in embarassment.

"After mumbling a few incoherent things about Edward, you said you we're madly in love with me, and to afraid too admit it," I dropped my hands from my face, and let my mouth hang open.

"I'm kidding," He chuckled running his finger down my cheek.

"Good, because that would be a little akward," I smiled sighing.

"Edward called this morning," He smiled showing his teeth. "Several times."

"Typical," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think it's time to stop tourting him, and go home?" He asked lifing hiself off the ground. He placed a tray of food on the bedside table.

"I'm not tourting him. I just wasn't ready to go home," I muttered sitting up straight on the bed. I winked at him, and pulled the tray onto my lap.

"I find it strange that you we're kidnapped, and away from the guy you love, and you don't want to rush home into his arms," He sat down on the edge of the bed. I picked up the french toast and chewed it slowly savoring each taste.

"It's not that easy," I whispered.

"Just because our sessions are over, doesn't mean you can't talk to me Bella," He grinned at me.

"I know that. I'm really happy you've been here for me," I blushed.

"Anytime. Now, why don't you want to go to home to Edward?" He quickly changed the subject, throwing those damn questions at me like usual.

"Maybe because I don't want everyones pity. I don't want to sit for hours and talk about how this guy is out thinking about me, and probably planning his next move. I just want to move on myself," I replyed.

"Bella, we have to call the cops and tell them who it was," His lips turned into a thin firm line.

"I don't know who it was," I replyed looking back down at my food. I tryed not to think about his face. I didn't want to close my eyes, and see him watching me from a distant.

"You're lieing," I looked up to stare into his crystal blue eyes. I saw a small sparkle in the corner of his left eye, and his mouth started to twitch. He broke out into a half grin, and cocked a eyebrow at me.

"What?" I blushed.

"You." He pasued and collected his thoughts. "You always do that." He waved his hand in front of him.

"What do I do?" I suddenly became very curious.

"You dazzle me. I mean ever sence you walked your tiny little bottom through that door you've dazzled me." He smiled, but his eyes we're full of curiousity.

"How do I dazzle you?" I smiled, picking up the cup of orange juice.

"Nevermind," He shook his head softly, and turned back to face the window.

"Tell me," I pushed my bare toes into his side.

"Tell me why you're lieing about this mysterious kidnapper Isabella," He stared out the window while talking.

"I'm not lieing," I repated myself from earlier.

"Is it someone you know, and you just don't want them to get in trouble?" This time he turned to me with a firm face.

"Jared, i'm not lieing to you. Why do you keep saying these things?" I started to get irritated.

"Sometimes I think I know you more than you know yourself. I can tell when you're lieing Bella. Your eyebrows squinch together, and your nose twitches," He replyed trying not to grin. I rolled my eyes, and sat the tray back down on the table.

"I'm just being jittery and my reflexes are acting up," I smiled and scooted beside him. He looked down at me carefully, showing a soft smile. "I'm not lieing. I don't know who he was."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

_Knock Knock._

I jumped up quickly from the couch beating alice to the door. I slung it open knocking a jacket off the hanger on the back.

"Bella," I whispered taking in the broken sight of my angel.

"Edward," She replyed smiling, and took a small step towards me. I couldn't feel my legs or arms, so I took a big gulp and forced my legs forward.

"I missed you so much," I breathed choking up as I wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders.

"I missed you too," She whispered back.

I inhaled the scent from her hair, and let the warmth of her body take over mine. Strawberrys, freesias, and love filled the room.

"Esme taught you to share,Edward," I heard alice scold behind me, but I couldn't find the strength to let go.

She giggled in my chest, and I let her slid out of my arms and run to Alice.

Jared was still standing in the doorway, eyes glued on her with a half grin. I felt the urge to punch him, but quickly controlled it.

"Come on in," I mumbled loudly as he walked beside me.

I shut the door a little harder than I should have, and then the thought of _him _came rushing back. I had to tell Bells what Charlie had found out. It would break her. Crush her, and hurt her. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but I didn't want anyone else too.

"Edward," Jasper coughed to get my attention. Everyone was stareing at me so I smiled slightly, and walked to the couch. I sat down beside Bella taking her hand in mine. I didn't care about the game anymore. I didn't care about Jared, Gabe, or any other damn guy that thought she was a angel. That didn't matter, cause she was mine.

"This is akward," Bella giggled looking at all of us. She was completely right. Everyone was quiet, and trying not to stare at her. Before she arrived the whole room was full of khaos, and cuss words.

"Just what she didn't want," Jared chuckled, and poker her side causing her to jump slightly.

"So Bella, are you alright?" Alice spoke up quickly probably feeling the heat start to come off my face.

"This shouldn't be so akward guys. Your my family and friends, and we should be able to talk about," She paused and traced a circle on her leg,"what happened." She whispered.

"Bells we're all here for you, and if you do or don't want to talk about it, then that's perfectly fine," Rose spoke firmly, clearly taking control of the situation.

"If you do want to tell us, then that would be great," Emmett chuckled. She rolled her eyes, and slumped back into the couch.

"Nothing horrible happened to me, if any of you are worrying about that. I mean, he did slap me a good few times, and when we were struggling I think he kicked me in the stom-"

"Do you need to go to the docotr?" I interuppted her looking over her face for a sign of pain.

"No silly," She giggled squeezing my hand.

"Like I was saying," She rolled her eyes playfully at me,"Nothing horrible happened. He fed me, I got baths, and I even went out a few times. Most of the time I was in pure darkness."

"Darkness? Did he keep you in a chamber or some shit?" Emmett joked.

"Blindfold. It was a small house in downtown actually," She bunched her brows together, clearly thinking deeply about something.

"Bells, don't get mad, but i'm just wandering okay?" Jasper half whispered holding Alices hand on his lap.

"Go ahead Japer," She replyed shocked that he actually had something serious to say.

"Why didn't you come straight home to us all?" I gulped silently fearing tha question was crossing the line. I didn't expect Jasper of all people to ask it.

"I didn't want your guys pity. I didn't want to sit here and listen to how unsafe the world was for me," She replyed simply.

"Bella we wouldn't do that too you," Alice got up and engulfed her in a hug.

"I've been through a bad situation Bella. They know after something like that happens, you need your space," Rose smiled, and flipped her eyes at me for a split second.

"Do you know who it was?" I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nope," She popped the 'p'.

"Can we talk alone for a second?" I stood up holding my hand out to her.

She looked up at me curious for a second, but put her tiny pale hand in mine. I wrapped my fingers around hers tightly, and pulled her off the couch.

Alice winked at me as I walked past her, and led Bella to her now full of love room.

"Wow this is nice to see," She breathed taking a long look around her room.

I shut the door behind her, and put my arm around her tiny waist.

"I missed you alot," I whispered running my fingers down her jawline.

"Prove it," She pucked her lips slightly, wrapping her arms around my wasit.

I looked at her in shock, to see that she actually wanted me too kiss her, and I almost did.

"Later, right now we need to talk," I bit my tounge and pulled her towards the bed.

"Let me guess. You found someone else, who doesn't play games," She rolled her eyes and sat down hard on the bed.

"No silly beautiful girl," I chuckled pushing the hair out of her angered face.

"Then shoot," She glared at me cautiously.

"You really didn't know who the guy was?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

"Why does noone belive me when I say I dont?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I believe you, but I got a call from Charlie today," I whispered staring into her chocalte brown eyes.

"What'd he say?" She asked quickly.

"They arrested him," I smiled.

"That's good then," She smiled softly and her face swept over with relief.

"Charlie knew him, Bells," I watched her face turn quickly to confusion. She didn't speak for a moment so I contiuned. "And so do you."

"I honestly have never seen him before. Unless he was someone from my childhood. One of Charlies friends would seriously do this?" She questioned herself looking at her lap in disgust.

"No Bells. One of your friends."

She looked up at me pushing her brows together.

"It was Jacob."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Oh naughty Jacob! Shame on him, right? Haha. **

**1)If you read way back in the begining of the story it mentions her & Jacob. So she does know him, don't get confused.**

**2)She didn't recognize him when he showed his face to her.**

**3)They both mentioned there was scars covering his face.**

**but why? :)**

***READ ON LOVELIESSS!***

**REVIEW? :)**


	32. Chapter 21

***I find it cute that some of you were surpirsed! Some of you knew though, so boo. haha. Yes, Jacob is a bad boy, and is now arrested. But we need to find out what the fuck is up with his face, so read on =]**

**Disclaimer; I own the silly plot.**

**that's all. .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(BPOV:)

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbled staring firm out the window. We turned down a dirt road, and a gray building came into view. A barbedwire fence surronded the entire estate, leaving a small opening for a guard to stand.

"Do I dazzle you?" I cocked my head curiously at him.

"Dazzle?," He repeated cocking a eyebrow at me.

I stared deep into his eyes looking for that _something_.

"I guess you could say so," He winked and slowly pulled up beside a rough looking guard. It all became so sureal when I saw the many people outside wearing orange and blue jumpsuits.

"Hello may I see your ids, and state of reason?" His rough voice filled the car, making Edward look at me strange.

"Here," I handed him my drivers licence, and looking back to the estate. I tryed looking for _him _, but he didn't seem like the only freak in this place.

Edward placed my id on my knee, trailing his finger up my leg as we pulled away.

"I still can't get use to your touch again," He breathed deeply.

"Iwas only gone a few days," I giggled.

"No, those many years we we're apart," He replyed looking sadend.

I smiled and cupped my hand around his. It fit perfectly, and brought back all the memories I had stored away.

"You ready?" I jumped out of my trance, and suddenly felt nervous.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Edward & Jared could though. They didn't agree, but they said it was very Bella-like to want to visit a person that could cause harm to me.

"You don't have to do this bella. You shouldn't do this," He pushed a strand of hair out of my face, leaving a stinging trail running up my jawline. I closed my eyes inhaliing his scent deeply.

"I want to do this, i'll be fine. Let's go," I smiled opening my eyes slowly, and getting out of the car.

"Maybe I should go back there with you," He jumped out of the car speaking loudly over the booming intercom. It reminded me of Em's speech before we left.

(flashback)

_"Isabella Marie Swan, your not going to visit that punkass dog without my assistance, and that's final," Emmett yelled yanking my jacket out of my hands._

_"Emmett you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled grabbing it back from him._

_"You two stop actinglike six year olds!" Rose stepped in between us crossing her arms over her broad breast._

_"Yeah Bella stop acting like a six year old cause you are't going anywhere near that mutt," He smirked._

_"Whatever daddy," I stuck my tounge out like a four year old, feeling embarrased suddenly after._

_"Bells, please don't go! This is stupid!" He begged putting on his puppy dog face._

_"You've done much more stupid things," I replyed calm._

_"This is really stpid though! Just think about all those guys trying to rape you while your there! Why do you need to do this?!" He yelled._

_"Thanks for the vivid description," I rolled my eyes._

_(end of flashback.)_

"Come on let's go home beautiful," Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, but I wiggled out quickly.

"I'll be back in a few," I smiled apolgeticly knowing it was hurting him to do this.

I had to talk to _him. _I had to talk to the guy that took a few days of my life away for nothing. The guy I grew up with, and felt a spark with once. I had to talk to Jacob if it even meant loosing my pride.

------------------------------------------------------

(JaredPOV:)

"I bet it's weird having me around alot,eh?" I chuckled walking into the small kitchen in alice's apartment. She turned around quickly putting one hand on her tiny hip, and waving the spatchla at me.

"It might be weird, but your good company," She winked, and started to flip something in a pan.

I sat down on one of the barstools.

"I guess sence Bella is back, theres no use for me anymore," I sniffled trying not to laugh.

"Falso!" She squeeled taking off a apron, and sitting down quickly in front of me. She placed her chin on her hands, and batted her eyelashes at me.

"For one, we've been friends for years now, and two you and Bells are friends," She smiled showing her teeth.

"Too bad Edward doesn't like having me around," I smirked.

"Oh poo, he'll come around," She waved her hand in front of her."what matters is Bella likes having you around."

"I bet she just loves having her former sex doctor around all the time," I rolled my eyes crossing my arms on the table.

"She likes talking to you about alot more stuff than just sex,Jared," She sighed heavily.

"How do you know this?" I grinned.

"Duh. I'm her bestfriend, she tells me these things, and even if she doesn't tell me I can clearly see it all over her face," She snapped her fingers, and giggled.

"Your strange Alice Cullen," I smiled getting up from the chair, and walking towards the doorway.

"I feel bad for Edward," She sighed. I turned around to look at her weird.

"Why?" I asked curiously about the guy that hated having me around.

"She clearly likes you, and you _clearly_ like her," She winked turning back to the stove.

"Mhm," I replyed sarcasticly.

"Plus, we need to go shopping today," She squeeled and I quickly left the room before she could drag me to the local mall.

-----------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up from the magazine into the eyes of a older woman in a polica uniform.

"Yes," I gulped placing it down on the table and standing up.

"You've been searched, correct?" She smiled slightly looking at my clothes.

"Yes Ma'am," I replyed rubbing my sweaty palms down my jeans.

"Then come right this way," She stepped back a few feet holding a large metal door open. I stepped slowly past her, and walked down the long hallway.

It was defintly different than the images of jail on television. Guys yelling out of there jailsells defintly didn't exsist,thankfully. I passed a few doors with small windows in the middle, and deadbolts on the sides.

"Alright honey, sit right here," She pulled out a orange plastic chair in front of a glass window. I smiled and sat down scooting it closer to the counter.

"He'll be out in a second. You can choose to pick up that phone and talk to him, or lift this small screen slot," She opened and closed a small opening in the glass.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I lifted the small oepning up, deciding it would be the easiest way to talk to him. On the other side was a similar phone, and chair.

I heard a door squeak on the other side of the wall, and saw the flash of orange appear. I took a big gulp, and my eyes traveled up to his face. He wore a huge smile that didn't look mornful at all.

He sat down scooting his chair up like I had did so.

"Hello Isabella," He smiled crossing his arms ontop of the table.

"Hi Jacob," I whispered. I didn't want to cry, but I felt the tears burn behind my eyes.

"So you know who I am?" He winked.

"Why did you do this?" I blurted out, crossing my arms. I suddenly felt angry at the fact he put me and my friends though this, and now he landed in Jail over something so silly.

"Like I told you several times, I wanted to know more about you Bella. I missed you so much when you moved, and got with _him,_" His lips twitched slightly.

"You mean Edward?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Why couldn't you just come up to me like a normal person, and talk to me Jake?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"God it's so good to hear you say my name," He closed his eyes, and a small smile appeared on his face.

I felt sick at the fact he could do these things, and think these horrible thoughts.

"Bella, you really think I could come straight up to you looking like this?" He waved his hands in front of his face.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"I love you Bella," His face went stern for a moment, as his eyes bored into mine.

"I love you too Jake. Even if you put me through all this, and ruined your life, I still love you," I felt a few tears run down my face. His hand lifted slowly and reached out to touch the glass. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and him imagning wiping my tears away.

"Why did you just up and leave? You never called me, it's been four fucking years, Bells," He spoke dropping his hand.

"You actually expected me to stay in Forks my whole life?" I rolled my eyes at how stubborn he couldbe.

"You left because of Edward," He spoke his name with disgust.

"No I didn't. Chicago provided me with a bunch of oppurtunties, and I took it," I replyed slumping in my seat.

"If it werent for those stupid Cullens, you & I would be together," He rolled his eyes falling back onto the back of the chair.

"No we wouldn't. We were always _friends, _you just never could face the damn facts," I hissed.

"Do you wanna know what I had planned for us?" He leaned over the counter just inches from the glass.

I nodded my head slowly. "Do you mean when you kept me in the room, blindfolded?" I yelled.

"Oh I just wanted to make you see how much you actually loved me," He rolled his eyes sitting back.

"Your pathetic," I spat.

"Your absurd, and stupid for getting with one of the Cullens," He shot back.

"What is so horrible about them? They did nothing to you!" I hissed through my teeth.

"If only you knew," He laughed under his breath.

"Jake, I don't fucking get this! How could you do this to me?! How could you ruin your life like this?" I yelled slamming my hand down on the table.

"Being behind bars for a few years, and eating shitty food doesn't bother me that bad," He chuckled.

"Pathetic," I whispered.

"Why did you come here? I need to get back to a good game of chess," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to understand what happened to you, but clearly it was a mistake coming here," I whispered fighting the tears, and stood up.

"Wait, Bella stay."

"Why should I stay, when your putting down my friends, and making wise cracks?" I turned around with one hand on my hip.

"I'll answer anything you want to know, just stay," He pleaded.

I thought for a moment, but I was curious about many things. I sat back down, and crossed my legs.

"What were you planning on doing with me? Why did you hit me?" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry for smacking you. That I do regret, I was just worrired you weren't going along with the plan, but I guess I was right," He moaned running his hand through his long black hair.

"& what was that plan?" I pressed on.

"To make you see how much I love you Bella. I could give you so much, and instead you just threw it all away for the schools playboy," He looked at me with disgust. As much as I wanted to fight his words, they were true.

"Edward is alot different then what you think," I replyed.

"I don't care about that, I just want you to know I love you, and I always will. I'm going to get over you though, I promise. You deserve a good happy life," He grinned slightly.

"What happened to your face, Jake?" I asked looking deeply beyond the scars that covered his whole face. He had a deep dark scar across his left eye that traveled down his cheek. Small scars covering every inch of his skin. His right eye had turned a soft blue, gray color instead of the dark brown it use to be. If I had looked better before I probably would have saw a resemblence.

"You remember when we were little and I told you about the Quliten Stories?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I use to have nightmares about that at night," I giggled.

"What if I told you it was true?" He smirked.

"I would say your a bad liar," I smiled. I noticed his face hadn't changed, and my smile slowly faded away. Could those stories be true? Could La Push be full of human wolfs that ruled Forks more than the human eye could see? Or have I been reading to many fiction books?

"My grandpa was the descndent. That's true," He stated.

"I believe that part, but you, your, ahh, i'm so confused," I rubbed my temples slowly.

"Just don't make me mad, and you'll be perfectly fine," He chuckled.

"This isn't funny. At all. I mean," I paused and leaned over closer to the glass,"Your a wolf?" I whispered.

"Bella don't be silly," He rolled his eyes.

I breathed sigh of relief.

"I'm human," He smiled. "& half wolf."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

***i'm kinda sad. =/ I really, really have grown fond of Jared. This is a Bella/Edward story, so I can't make them together =/ BUT, I think i'll make a short story about them sometime. =]**

**Anyway! Hope you guys liked it! More of Jacob in the next chapter, then that silly mutt is adios! :)**

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 22

"I'm so hoooooood! I wear my jeans below my waist, I got these fellas up in my face, i'm off the hooooddd!" I cupped my hands over my ears, as Emmetts booming singing filled the car.

"Em,please," I pleaded watching him bounce around in the seat singing like a maniac.

"Belly, you use to love my singing," He cryed grabbing my hands off my ears.

"Keyword, Use too," I giggled.

"Well fuckkkk you little missy," He crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Whatever, thanks for the ride to work," I rolled my eyes playfully and stepped out into the cold morning air.

"Wait!" I heard him yell, and I ducked down to look at him through the car window.

"What?" I sighed.

"Give daddy some sugar," He puckered his lips out.

"God Emmett go home," I giggled and slammed the door shut.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, ignoring the carhorn behind me. If anyone could make me laugh it was Emmy.

"Bella, your back!" I looked up from my feet to see Gabe holding the door open with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I blushed immeditly,and walked quickly up to him.

"I hate to admit this, but I missed you," I laughed wrapping my arms around his slender waist.

"I missed those witty comments, but I know you love me deep down," He chuckled and handed me the flowers. I smelt the once, and walked through the door. The warmth of the room hit my skin, making it sting from the cold.

"Hello ," I shivered at the sound of his angelic voice.

"Hello . Nice to see you made it to work," I winked walking past his desk. I blushed thinking about lastnight.

(flashback)

_"Don't you look very tasty tonight?" I jumped startled as Edward came into the bathroom. I held the towel around my naked body tightly, trying not to smile._

_"Good enough to eat?" I asked turning around slowly, watching his eyes travel up my body._

_"Very, very much so," He grined causing me to get lost in those beautiful green eyes._

_"How about you put something on," He whispered trailing his hand up and down my collarbone,"meet me in the bed," He chuckled,"and i'll give you a nice, long massage?"_

_I gulped loudly, at the lose of words. I nodded my head slowly in responce._

_"I love you," He whispered in my ear, and walked out of the bathroom._

_(end of flashback.)_

I suddenly felt hot from the thought of him massaging me untill the break of dawn. It was nothing but our bodys touching, and the feelings running between us were unbelieveable. The game was defintly over. The game had ended at the beach when he admitted to loving me, and trying to find that special something.

"Do you need me to do anything Bella?" Gabe quickly followed behind me, catching up to my side.

"I think i'll be fine for now. You should take a break," I smiled softly taking a seat at my desk. It was still as messy as I had left it, but a small vase of flowers sat on the edge. I smiled, pulling it towards me to look at the small white card tucked in between the yellow roses.

_"Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_These Roses are pretty,_

_but not as much as you._

_-Jared."_

I blushed for the millionth time today, and placed the back on the edge. Jared was defintly a added kudo to my life now. I could talk to him about anything. He didn't particularly like it when I mentioned my peirod, but he tryed. Plus he was a good cuddle buddy. Seriously, I still cuddle with Emmett, so Jared is okay too. Right?

"Have you spoke to Stephan?" I asked, looking up at a busy Edward. His nose was burriredin papers up to his chin. He must have not gotten anything done while I was gone.

"He stopped by to get a update on your being missing and all," He replyed.

"I wander how he is doing with a job and all," I sighed feeling a stomach full of regret.

"He's still very unemployed. He stopped by to try to get his job back, but Gabe & I took care of that," He chuckled.

"Stephan wasn't a bad person. He actually did his job, maybe I should give him a call?" I questioned myself more, and reached for the phone.

"After he banged a broad on your desk?" He looked up at me suddenly with a shocked expression.

"Oh don't give me that bull Edward. You would bang a broad on my desk anyday," I rolled my eyes picking up the phone. I searched through my phonebook quickly for his number.

"I would bang you, on your desk," I jumped as he whispered in my ear.

"Whatever, get back to work," I hissed trying not to laugh.

"Come on, let me demonstrate," He whispered.

"Miss. Swan?" I jumped again as the voice came through the door.

Edward straightened up and half ran to his desk.

"Yes?" I replyed back trying to make the smile on my face go away.

"You have a visitor, should I send her in?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Edward stop hiding in the kitchen, and come back to the living room," Alice pulled on my arm trying to drag me across the room.

"Why should I go back in there to only be toutured?" I whined.

"Because I said so," She hissed,as I gave up and followed her into the room.

I sat down in my orginal seat in front of the girls. Bella's mom, Renee, made a surprise visit to Chicago. Now i'm stuck here with them & Alice as they think of ways to doll me up, and put me through complete hell.

"I can't believe Jacob would do that honestly! He was such a nice kid," Reneee frowned rubbing Bella's leg.

"I know, I don't understand it myself," Bells replyed.

"What happened to his face? He was such a adoreable baby," She smiled.

"Mom, everyone looks different when they are babys," She giggled.

"Bella, let's go change!" Alice squeeled jumping up from the couch, and grabbing her hand.

"Behave," The hissed at me as they skipped past.

"Such a beautiful apartment," Renee whispered looking around at the wooden walls. "Do you live here,Edward?" She looked at me picking up her half full ine glass.

"I guess you could say that. I stay here everynight pretty much," I chuckled.

"Oh," She took a sip of her drink. "Where do you sleep at?" She looked around at the two bedroom doors confused.

"Bel-Uh, the couch," I choked.

"Hmmm," She winked.

I suddenly got nervous, and thought for a split moment Alice planned this.

"You've grown up so much Edward. I never expected to see you & Bella such good friends," She looked at me carefully.

"You know, I didn't really either. I guess things kinda just fell into place," I smiled.

"You know i'm not stupid," She smiled showing her teeth.

"I know that," I replyed confused.

"The way you watch her every move," I felt a small dot of blush rise on my cheeks. "The way your eyes brighten when she walks in the room."

"I have no clue what your talking about," I lied looking down at my lap.

"Your in love with my daughter," She accused me.

"Okay, if you tell a soul I swear Mrs.S," I chuckled looking up at her pale face. She looked so much like Bella it was crazy.

"You have my blessing," She smiled leaning back onto the couch.

"What?!" I almost blurted out.

"When you ask her to marry you, you already have my blessing," She smiled and acted like everyting was normal.

My mouth hang agape, as I heard the bedroom door open.

"He didn't hurt you did he, mom?" Bella joked sitting down beside her. I was still in shock but forced a smile on my face.

"Oh no. He was a perfect gentleman," She winked at me.

--------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

**jockin69; I miss you =(**

**lifeafterlove: I miss you more!! =(**

**jockin69: what do you miss the most?**

I was laying on my stomach across the bed, with my legs folded like a teenager. Alice & I had decided to go to Seattle with my mom for some shopping, and got stranded here. Luckily with Alice's mad skillz we are staying in a firstclass hotel with great wifi connection.

**lifeafterlove: Everything.**

**jockin69: Even if I banged you on your desk? lol.**

**lifeafterlove: Yes. **

**lifeafterlove: Why would you want too anyway? I'm plain ole' jane!**

"What are you smiling about over there?" My mom asked from the small bed in the center of the room.

"Uhm, nothing," I smiled innocently back.

**Jockin69: Why must you be so stubborn? I've told you a million times your model matieral. Hell, you look better than any vogue magazine model. =)**

**lifeafterlove: Nice try at a compliment,lol.**

**jockin69: I try baby, I really do. **

**Jockin69: Do you love me?**

That was strange. He goes from banging me in my office, to romance.

**lifeafterlove: Of course I do. **

**jockin69: I mean, love, love.**

"He means boyfriend material," Alice whispered behind me. She was leaning over my shoulder reading the wordson the screen.

"A little privacy please," I smiled. "Thanks for the advice though," I giggled.

**lifeafterlove: Yes.**

**jockin69: Really? I mean that's great, but really? I love you too yah know? Of course you know thi- Okay, I'm ranting now.**

**Jocking69: Sorrry.**

I giggled aloud.

**lifeafterlove; Please keep ranting! It's cute,lol.**

**jockin69: I love you,Bells. I really do. Ever sence you walked your tiny little smart ass through the doors of Forks High, I've loved you.**

"This is the part where you start the waterworks."

"Alice, go away!" I giggled pushing her off the bed.

**lifeafterlove: You think my ass is tiny?**

**jockin69: This isn't funny! I'm expressing my love to you, and you have to mention that beautiful ass of yours? This is demeaning!**

I grabbed my chest as I burst into laughter. I'm sure Alice & my mom we're staring at me strange, but I couldn't help it.

**lifeafterlove: your expressing your love over a instant messenger. lol.**

**jockin69: Maybe I have self-concious issues, and I can't do it face-face. Ever thing of that?**

**lifeafterlove; So you can bang me on my desk, but you can't tell me you love me to my face?**

A few minutes went by as I waited for his reply. I picked up the remote and turned the chanel to CW. One tree hill was on, and reminded me of my life. Drama and love all mixed up in one bundle.

**lifeafterlove; Did I scare you off? Your to chicken to tell me to my face, huh?**

_Knock KNock._

I looked at my mom who was fast asleep, and Alices ear was glued to her phone, so I knew I had to get it.

I shut the laptop softly, and jumped off the bed.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door. It might have been a highclass hotel, but they could invest in a small hole in the door for christ sake!

"Fine i'm oepning the door, but don't shoot!" I giggled unlocking the deadbolt. Hopefully Jacob hadn't escped from jail, and came back.

I opened the door slowly, and my mouth hung open.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here," I scrunched my brows together.

"I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CUTE, RIGHT? God you have to love 'em!**

**Review? =]**


	34. Chapter 23

"Ahem." I looked up from my work to see a smiling Edward standing in front of my desk.

"Yes?" I asked grinning.

"I was wandering if you were available this afternoon, ma'am," He winked and leaned over on the desk with his palms.

"I don't know, I think I have a hot date with someone, sorry," I puckered my lips out trying not to laugh.

"Well," He spat and crossed his arms. "So do I."

"Oh really? Who would that be," I smirked.

"You wouldn't know her. She's, uhm, a model from brazil," He smiled, and walked back to his small desk.

"Edward, i'm so offended. I thought we were BFF'S? You didn't tell me you had a date," I fake cryed, putting my hand over my heart.

"Well whos your date?" He glared at me.

"I was kidding," I giggled. He could be so gullable sometimes.

"Oh, that's good," He shrugged his shoulders.

"So tell me about this brazilan model," I snickered softly turning to my laptop. I sent Stephan a apology email lastnight, but still had yet to recieve anything back. I guess I don't blame him for being mad about being called a manwhore, and such.

"I made her up," He chuckled.

"I figured. I mean, you could only get Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley in school," I giggled.

"I didn't 'get' them. I just liked toying with them," He corrected me smoothly.

"Oh I remember Edward Player Cullen," I rolled my eyes dramacticly.

"You know i'm not that person anymore, Bella," he stated. It felt like it was more of a question, than a statement.

"I know," I winked.

"Isabella, can I speak to you for a moment?" Gabe peeked his head through the doorway, with a frantic look.

"Of course, what's wrong?" I asked, closing the laptop quickly.

"Uhm, alone please?" Gabe looked at Edward appologeticly.

"Oh fine then," Edward huffed and stalked out of the room.

I knew he would be easedropping, so there was no use in him leaving the room.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" I giggled standing up.

"I would prefer that, over this," He choked out handing me a manilla envelope.

I took it slowly not letting my eyes leave his.

"What is this?" I asked flipping it over. I lifted the tab, and pulled the thick pages out.

"We've gone broke," He sniffled a little.

"Gabe your such a drama queen. There's no possible way that AIG could go broke," I giggled, looking through the papers.

Then I saw it. The timetable, and the big red bold letters that said Bankruptcy.

"WHAT?" I almost screamed.

Edward came jolting back into the room stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"We've gone broke. We either pay this off, or file for bankruptcy," I whispered.

"Ms. Swan, don't we have a savings account? maybe we can borrow some out of it?" Gabe's voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening!" I rubbed my head, getting a migrane quickly.

"This can't be right. How did this happen?" I turned around quickly glaring at my stupid ass assistant. He was supposed to keep track of this! That was the whole damn reason I hired him. "What did you fucking do?!" I yelled.

", i'm sorry. It just happened this morning! A new company was built down the road, and the manager bought us out," He rubbed his temples. I glanced at Edward who seemed in shock.

"Who is this fucker? I'll walk over there and give him a peice of my fucking mind!" I yelled grabbing my jacket off the armrest of the chair.

"Actually, it's a woman," He shuffled through some papers,"Victoria Crawford.."

"Wait, where do I know that name?" I asked remebering that name as faintly familar.

"She banged your former assistant on your desk," Edward spoke up letting out a soft chuckle.

"That two timeing red headed whore!" I squeeled grabbing my purse.

"NO BELLA! Your not going anywhere," Edward grabbed ahold of my arms forcing me to mold into his body.

"Like hell i'm not! That bitch is going down, and her little mutt too!" I tryed to break out of his hold, but couldn't fight against his warm touch.

"We need to take care of this now. If we don't before friday afternoon, then we're all out of jobs," Gabe stepped up in front of me with pleadng eyes.

"Fine. Let go, lets get this going," I felt his touch loosen, and I slid out reluctantly.

How could I let my own buisness get like this? How could that whore do this? She was that fucking mad that I kicked her and that jackass out of MY OFFICE?!?

"I swear if he comes back here, i'll break his neck," I smirked, sitting down at my desk.

"What can I do?" Gabe leaned over half smiling.

"You can get the key to the fucking account, and unlock the funds," I smirked, shoving a pile of papers and my laptop into my bag.

"Edward, go home and tell Alice we have to make a short trip to California tommorrow," I spat out quickly trying to calm down.

"Bella, what is exactly your plan? We work here too, so let us know something," Edwards voice filtered my mind causing me too loose train of thought.

"Could you stop dazzling me for one damn second?!" I half giggled, half yelled.

"We're in this together," Gabe spoke up.

"Fine," I huffed closing my bag. "We're taking the funds out of the account, and handing them over to the D.A. We'll make a trip to California to get the money back before friday, to put the money back into the bank account," I smiled, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"How are we getting the money fromCalifornia?" Gabe asked confused.

"My dad owes me some favors," I smiled.

"What if he doesn't give it to us?" Edward held his hands out.

"Do what I say. I'll meet you guys at my apartment," I looked back at them both appologeticly.

"Bella let me go with you," Edward grabbed up some papers quickly.

"No, I love you both, but I have some buisness to take care of," I smiled and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(JAREDPOV)

I approached the building unwillingly. I didn't want to come here, but my legs pressed me on. I was standing in front of Bella's Buliding determinging if it was a good time to tell her the news or not. She has so much going on in her life, that I thought all night about telling her. I didn't want anything to change with us, ever. She's became one of the bestfriends I could ever ask for.

"Hey there cutie," I turned my head to the side at a redhaired thin woman coming up to me.

"Hello," I smiled kindly.

"What's such a cute guy doing out here?" She threw her hand in a circle.

"Just taking a breather," I replyed smiling.

She was wearing a pin stripe, high waist skirt, with a buisness jacket.

"What's a working lady doing out here?" I chuckled.

"Just getting my buisness up and going," She pointed to a construction site across the street.

"Oh, good luck," I looked back to her blushing face.

"So do you maybe want to get something to drink?" She batted her long thin eyelashes at me. Great. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression, but that's what all sluts do.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually seeing someone," I smiled covering my whitelie.

"Lucky girl," She rolled her eyes and walked away.

I chuckled and turned back to the double doors that awaited me. As soon as I did Edward, and another young guy came running outside. The building didn't look onfire or anything, so I assumed they weren't running for a emergency.

"Edward," I yelled running up behind them.

They turned around out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping in front of them.

"Long story, i'm sure Bella will tell you later," He rolled his eyes and took back off running.

"Very nice," I huffed. Could he get any ruder?

I shrugged my shoulders, and decided it wasn't the best time to tell Bella.

I checked my watch, and noticed time was running out for me to get to the bank.

I looked across the street and no cars were coming so I quickly ran across. The bank was just a few yards away, so I took my time walking.

"Sorry," I bumped over to the edge of the sidewalk as a small petite woman shuffled beside me.

She had on a bluejacket with the hood over her head, so I couldn't see her face.

As soon as I reached the door, the woman caught her foot on the carpet and went tumbling forward. I reached my hands out and grasped her around the waist before she hit the floor face first.

"Oh my god i'm such a klutz," She whined.

"Bella?" I asked turning around the girl.

"Jared, ahh, i'm so sorry," She giggled throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her tiny waist, warming her cold body instantly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I pulled back to look at her flushed face.

"God, you wouldn't believe the things that's happened to me today," She spit out quickly picking up her spilled bag from the floor.

"What's going on? I mean, I saw Edward and someone else running out of your work," I asked helping her pick up her things. I picked up several things, including a small bottle of perfume. _Fressias. _So this is why she smells so damn good?

"AIG is going bankruptcy, unless I get my ass in there and get the money before the bank closes," She shoved everything in it, and lifted off the ground.

"How are you going to put it back in there," I asked worrired.

"My dad, Charlie, he owes me alot of shit. I'm going there on a trip to ask him for it," She frowned opening the door to the large bank.

"Bells, I don't think that's a good idea. You know taking the money out of the account for your job, is illegal, you could get in serious trouble!" I pulled on her arm,making her come back outside with me.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Let me give you the money."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"About damn time!"

I walked into the small living room of my cozy aparment, exahusted. I pulled my arms out of the jacket slowly, ignoring my sore muscles from running.

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward yelled coming up to me.

"Bella we have all the papers and stuff ready to go," Gabe spoke softly.

"Bells, I need to know when you want the plane tickets scheduled," Alice came up in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Everyone just shut up, and give me time to breath," I spoke calmy walking past my shocked friends.

"We don't have time for breathing," Edward replyed.

"Yeah we do. I have the money," I smiled sitting down on the couch.

"How?" Gabe asked sitting down beside me.

"Jared gave it to me as a gift. I'm going to drop it by the D.A in the morning, and we'll be fine." I picked up the t.v remote, flipping it onto the local news.

"You seriously took his money? Fucking great," Edward stood up from his chair, and stalked off to my bedroom.

"What the hell?" I yelled over my shoulder.

The door slammed shut, and the room fell silent.

"What was that about?" Gabe asked beside me.

"He has issues with Jared," Alice giggled.

"I personally thought it was a good idea. Jared is really sweet, and I know there won't be any obligations to this," I smiled reassuringly.

"Does this mean I can go home, and order chinease without worrying about being homeless?" He whispered.

"Yes," I giggled.

"See ya girls tommorrow then," He threw th peace sign over his shoulder, and quickly left.

"I guess I should go talk to Eddie," I rolled my eyes getting up from the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Bella, I don't want to talk," I hissed as she came through the door. She completely igrnored me, and shut the door behind her.

"Then go home," She smirked crossing her arms over her chest. Why?! Why does she have to look damn sexy when she's trying to win me over? Why did she have to look fucking beautiful when she was pissed off today?!

"No," I replyed harshly.

"Then deal with me," She smiled and climbed onto the bed. I tryed not to watch her lay down beside me, but my eyes we're glued on her.

"Why did you accept his money?" I blurted out.

"Because we need it." I watched her smile softly out the corner of my eye.

"Your plan was perfectly fine," I huffed.

"You said yourself it wasn't a good idea, Edward," She complained. She had me there. It was the worse idea i had ever heard.

"What do you have to give him in return for the money? a date? marry him? Just tell me so I can fa-"

"Do you think i'm a hooker or something? I'm not Victoria, thank you vey fucking much," she hissed through her teeth.

"So no obligations?" I turned my head slowly to face hers.

"None. Nadda. Zip. Zero," She smiled flashing her teeth.

"Maybe he's not all that bad then," I squiched my eyes at her.

"Now you see it? about time," She giggled scooting closer to me.

"So baby, how you doinnn," I chuckled throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy the buisness is going to be fine, aren't you?" She completely looked over my witty comment.

"Yes love, I am. " I inhaled her scent slowly as she leaned her head onto my chest.

"Bells, can we talk about something, like we did that one night at the beach?" I asked turning over slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Duh," She giggled.

"Serious," I scolded her.

"You know how you said we can't be together, because theres still something missing, and I promised to figure out what that something was?" I spoke so quickly I didn't even understand myself, but I prayed she did.

"Yeahp," She popped the 'p'.

"I found that _something." _

_(Tooooo be contuined =)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**First off, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. Means alot to me, obviously. **

**Secondly. I know the whole 'going bankrupt' stuff was boring, and didn't make sence, but you'll see why in the next chapter. I'll have it posted 2morrow, because it goes with this chapter. I HAVE to make Jared & Gabe both HAPPY. I just can't kill them off, or make them lonely and heartbroken in this story, because i love them both mucho! So the buisness thing is for them, and b&e. You'll see why, just trust me! I think you al will enjoy the next chapter.**

**Third. As some of you may know, this story is coming to a end. I'm not sure how many chapters, or how much longer. I will end it sweetly. I will have a long Epilogue, and I will THINK about doing a sequal. =)**

**fourth. I love you,all. =)**


	35. Chapter 24

**(this is continued from last chapter.)**

(BPOV:)

"What do you mean you found it?" I asked confused.

"I promised you I would find what it is that is keeping us apart, and I did," He smiled big. His eyes we're lighting up, and I truely realized that Edward Cullen was happy.

I mean I knew he was happy being here, and trying to make me see how sorry he was, but I truely know he's happy now.

"Then what is it?" I smiled fighting the urge to kiss his beautiful face.

"You love me don't you? I mean, I love you so much Isabella. Your everything i've ever wanted. I was so stupid to deny my true feelings for you in school, but I just couldn't ever imagine someone as beautiful," He breathed and leaned towards me,"and as breathtaking as you are."

I gulped loudly at how close our faces had came too. His breath was hitched, and I could taste him on my lips.

"Of-of course I love you," I stumbled out, trying not to fall backwards off the bed.

"I thought so hard while you were gone. About how much I loved you, and how much I need you in my life," He stopped to smile at me, letting his green eyes bore into mine.

"It's like fate is keeping us apart because there's something missing in our life, like you said. I thought about it, and it's Forks," He breathed heavily.

"Forks?" I repeated confused.

"Yes. Forks, Washington,love," He leaned over, and gave me a small peck on my cheek. I touched where his lips had just been, and felt it sting.

"Why would Forks be the missing puzzle piece?" I grew more and more confused with every word spoken.

"It's where we met, and grew up. It's where I first saw your beautiful face, and where I snuck into your room everynight to hold you close to my side," He smiled taking my head in between his hands.

"I'm so confused,Edward. We live in Chicago now, we both have good jobs here," I shook my head in confusion.

"Bella don't you feel it? Don't you miss the green rainy forest that use to surrond us? It use to be our little safe house," His smile slowly started to disapear. "Your not happy are you? It's not the missing puzzle piece is it?" His hands fell slowly to his sides.

"I just need to clear my mind, okay?" I stepped back a few feet shocked, and grabbed my jacket.

"Bella, i'm sorry! Where are you going?" He pleaded. My heart slowly broke at his sad voice, and I wanted to turn around and tell him everything was okay. It's not though.

"To get some air," I muttered, walking out of the warm apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"Edward?" Alice's perky worrired voice filled the room.

"He's not here right now," I mumbled back, holding the covers over my face tightly.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well." I felt the edge of the bed sink down, assuming she layed down beside me.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"What did she say?" She kept pressing.

"She said she needed some air," I moaned.

"That's not bad you silly goose!" She yanked the covers off my face, flashing her white teeth at me.

"Alice, please! I'm not a idiot! I ruined every damn thing!" I grumlbed reaching for the covers, but she threw them across the room.

"Stop being so petty! She loves you, and the 'missing piece' is Forks. She's just trying to take it all in! A girl has to breathe ya know?" She hit me on the arm and jumped off the bed.

I closed my eyes tight, hoping this was all just a damn dream. I mean, it has to be Forks. That's the missing piece for me, but what if it's not for her? What if it's something I can't ever find, and we aren't meant to be toget-

"Ahem." My eyes jolted open to see my angel standing over me.

"Great, it was just a dream," I let out a sigh of relief.

"No," She giggled sittind down beside me.

"Fuckkk," I moaned falling back onto the bed.

"We're going home," I opened one eye to look at her. "To Forks," She smiled.

"Wait! What changed your mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------

(This is what happened when Bella left to 'get some air.' )

(BPOV:)

I stepped outside the doubledoors letting the freshair hit me in the face. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, as I got coldbumps from the chilly air. I spotted the bench that once held my spirits high, under a street lamp.

"Watch out for the darkness, you don't know what's out there, !" I giggled throwing a small wave over my shoulder at the doormaster.

I sat down on the bench, and instantly missed it. I use to come here when Edward was gone, and think about how my life would have been without him. Thankfully he was back in my life, but I was in a sticky situtation.

I had a perfectly good job, friends, and a life here in Chicago. Edward is finally here with me, yet something is still off. I wandered many, many times what that something was, but I couldn't findit. It was like the whole world has been keeping us apart, and each time we get closer, we take two steps back.

Would Forks really be the tie that bonds us together? What is there in Forks for me? Charlie sertantily wasn't there anymore, and i'm postive Mike Newton probably moved away to some strip club joint with Jessica.

"Bella?" I looked up from my thoughts and saw Jared standing a few feet away.

"Hey," I whispered forcing a smile on my face.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled sitting down beside me.

He looked really different at night then he did during the day. His skin was a much lighter tone, and his eyes seemed to have a small sparkle in each corner.

"Wait, why are you here? You live in downtown," I snickered looking into his blue orbs.

"Well, I was actually here to talk to you, but sence you made it much easier for me to find you," He chuckled putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" I asked scooting into his side. The warmth felt good coming off his body, and threw mine.

"You first. What's wrong?" He smiled down at me, and I quickly shifted my eyes to my lap.

"The fact that Edward wants to move states away," I sighed.

"Move? Why?" He asked suddenly.

"You know how, Edward & I have gotten alot closer," I looked up slowly. He nodded his head,"He thinks it would be best if we moved back to Forks."

"You don't like that?" He sounded like he was stating it more than asking.

"Not really. I mean, I have a good job here, friends, and Forks doesn't have that much for me," I sighed heavily.

"You could always make it the way you wantit," He cupped his hand around my shoulder.

"I guess your right." I replyed. He was right. Forks might not have had anything for me then, but what about now? I'm a independent buisness woman, I could simply snap my fingers and make my own buisness there. Right?

"Who would you miss here?" I snapped out of my gaze.

"Of course you, probably Gabe," I giggled.

"I would miss you, too," He whispered. I felt his warm breath on my neck, and it made me shiver.

"I think you just made me realize something." I started to get up, but he pulled me back down by my arm.

"Oh you needed to talk," I laughed.

"It doesn't really matter now, but I can't let it go unspoken," His eyes didn't meet mine, and I never saw him like that before.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, Doc," I nudged him in the side with my elbo, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"_That_ is what I need to talk about," He pointed to my face, confusing the hell out of me.

"Uhhh," I mumbled raising a eyebrow.

"You dazzling me. You making me laugh, when noone else can." I looked into his sadened eyes, not understanding what he really meant.

"At first I denyed it. I couldn't let this happen between us, because I saw so much potential of being abestfriend with you, Bells," A small frown came upon his face.

My lips formed a 'o.'

"So you like me?" I felt like a first grader asking him.

"No. I love you," He smiled slightly.

"Jared, I can't, ya , i-"

"No, Shh," He put his finger over my mouth to silence me.

"I understand you don't feel the same way. What i'm trying to say is, there will always be something in my heart for you, but," He whispered, and grabbed my head in between his hands," Your my bestfriend. That's all I could ever ask for."

I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek, and I knew what I would miss here. I would miss the people that care about me most. I also knew what I would miss out on if I didn't leave, and that meant so much more.

"Jared, I love you too. You'll always be my bestfriend, and thank you for telling me this," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Let's not let that _something _get in the way of us being BFF's," he chuckled.

"Never will I," I whispered back.

"Thanks, Bells." He kissed me on the cheek, as I stood up.

"I really need to go save my 'almost' relationship, but i'll call you later," I winked.

I turned on my heel to make a run for my love waiting in my room, but I heard a soft 'Bella' behind me.

I turned around to see Jared standing with one hand on his hip.

"If you & edward don't work out, call me," He held up the phone signal to his ear.

"Okay," I giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have alot to say. =)**

**1)sorry this was a few days late, but here ya go!**

**2)The next chapter will 85% be the last chapter of penpals4life.**

**3)DONT'FREAK OUT! BREATHE! AND KEEP READING BELOW! (lol.)**

**4)After this next chapter will be the epilogue. It will generally be really, really long. So it may take a few days to write. It will be surprising, and will end silly, but good.**

**5)The ending of it, will not be with marriage, and a baby, blah blah. So i'm considering doing a story on Edward & Bella's relationship. Sence this has been about their struggle of getting together, ya know? So at the end of the epiologue, you guys can vote, and let me know if you wouldlike to read a sequal. If enough people want it, then i will start writing it ASAP! For you guys that will not be that interested in having one, then just stop reading at the epilogue. I will NOT disapoint anyone! I love you all!**

**6)It's been awhile sence i put anything 'lemon-y' in it. Of course, Edward & Bella have not had sex with ANYONE. They haven't even had sex yet. I haven't decided if i want them to have sex in the epilogue, or in the relationship sequal. If you have any suggestions, then let m know, cause i'm seriously stumped on thatpart. .**

**7)I made a Forum yesterday. I'm still working to get it up and going, but we can talk about all kinds of stuff on there, if you guys are interested! Make a snazzy chatroom or something,haha. =)**

**8)Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really wanted to get 1,000 reviews before ending it, but I don't think that will happen! (596 as of right now,lol.) Maybe on the next one tho! But for you guys that really stuck with me, and put up with my sucky grammar, and lateness, I love you, and I appreciate the 'boos' & 'yays' you guys gave me! Thanks =)**

**xoxox.**


	36. Chapter 25

(BPOV:)

I shoved the piles of papers into my bag for the last time. I ran my fingers slowly over the top of the desk, mentally saying goodbye. Edward didn't know how bad this hurt me, or atleast I thought he didn't.

I glanced up from my desk at Edward; He was writing something down quickly.

I picked up the picture of my mom & Phil, and slid it into my bag.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I retreated in front of his desk.

"I need to leave early to do some stuff, care to cover for me?" I smiled leaning over the desk on my palms.

"No problem, Bells. Do you mind if I ask what you'll be doing?" He raised a eyebrow at me, leaning closer. Of course he would try to dazzle his way through everything. I mentally laughed at myself making Jared feel this way.

"I actually want to do some packing," I smiled. It was true, but not 100%. I needed my own personal way of saying goodbye to Chicago, and everything I loved about it.

"Alright, be safe. I'll try to hurry up here," He chuckled.

"Bye Eddie," I giggled throwing my bagstrap over my shoulder.

"Oh, uhm hey Edward?" I turned back around and leaned back down on the desk.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled looking down at a stack of papers.

"Kiss me."

He looked up quickly, dropping his pen. "Uh, Uhm, What?" He stumbled with his words.

"Kiss. Me." I licked my lips slowly, and bent over the desk, untill our faces were just inches apart. I felt his ragged breath blowing on my face, and I slowly inhaled.

He looked in shock, so I took the moment in deeply. I leaned forward pressing my lips against his, and let the wamrth of temptation swim around my body. It was innocent, yet so full of ectasy.

I reluctantly pulled away smiling slightly, and retreated for the door.

I couldn't turn around to see his facial expression, scared I might die of laughter. I crossed my fingers hopeing he didn't think it was just part of the 'game', cause god it wasn't. I never felt something so surreal in my life.

"Gabe can I talk to you for a moment," I asked walking up to the side of his desk.

He turned around from his seat quickly taking in the sight of me before him.

"Certainly. Do you want to sit?" He stood up pushing his seat towards me, but I put my hand out to stop him.

"This will only take a second," I smiled letting my bag drop to the floor. I dug through it looking for the folder I had created today.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worrired.

"Yeah kinda." I grabbed the folder, and looked back up to meet his worrired eyes. "I'm moving back to Forks in a few days."

"What?! No! What about the buisness? You can't le-"

I cut him off quickly before he had a heartattack. "I have to move,but the buisness will be just fine without me. " I smiled handing him the folder.

"Your crazy! This buisness won't survive without you! Your the heart and soul of it!" He ignored the folder I was handing him, and started to pace.

I sighed softly at what he said. I felt weak in my knees, and I felt like I could vomit. I would miss this job alot more than I thought. I could defintly trust it in Gabe's hands.

"Just calm down, and read the damn papers," I giggled as he stopped in his tracks to glare at the folder.

"I don't want to read your resignment papers!" He started to pace again.

"Gabe, please," I begged giving him Alice's famous puppydog face.

"Fine," He grumbled taking it in his hands.

He opened it slowly, stopping to glare at me once. I giggled softly as his eyes swept over the papers. He stopped to look at me, then turned back to the begining to look again.

"This is a joke," He snapped it shut, and crossed his arms.

"Last time I checked it's not April Fools," I smiled.

"Bella, you can't be serious. I mean, me? Giving me the buisness? I'm a assistant! Not a boss!"He looked at me like I was sick or something.

"Gabe, you will do perfectly fine. You might even put me to shame," I laughed. He walked over to his desk, and sat down in the swivel chair. I walked voer behind him resting my elbos on his shoulders. "You know, your a great assistant, and I bet your even better at bossing people around," I smiled.

"You've become a sister to me, and now you just up and move?" He huffed. "Best yet, you leave me in control of something i'm lieable to fuck up?" He chuckled.

"Well, do you want me to take the papers back," I asked grabbing the folder.

"No!" He jumped and grabed it out of my arms.

"That's what I thought, so sign the damn thing," I opened the folder and gave him a pen.

"I can't believe this. Your like, not real. Some kind of, angel," He looked over my face carefully.

"I can assure you i'm not a angel," I smiled.

"Here," He scribbled his signautre down quickly, and I stuffed it in my bag.

"Thanks for being a great Assistant. A great friend too," I whispered stepping closer towards him.

"Would you tell anyone if I cryed?" He chuckled pulling me closer, and engulfing me in a hug.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die," I whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you," He mumbled.

"I'll miss you. You have my number," I laughed pulling away.

"Good luck. I'll be checking in," I smiled picking my bag up and walking towards the door.

"You are defintly the hottest boss ever!" He yelled behind me.

I ingored his silly comment, and walked out into the chilly air of the evening.

I faced the building I would probably never see again.

"Bella girl, it's been forever." I turned around and saw Robert sitting in his normal spot. He looked much cleaner today; A haircut, trim, and new clothes.

"Well, don't you look good," I smiled walking up in front of him. He still had his cup in front of him, for fellow passers to drop spare change in it.

"Your friend helped me out," He winked.

"Freind?" I asked confused.

"Edward, I think his name is. Such a kind boy, you should take him out for a pretty penny," He laughed.

"Ohhh,yeah," I smiled.

"I heard I won't be seeing you ever again," he frowned.

"That's true," I sighed. "Maybe i'll come back and visit you," I winked.

"You better. Chicago is fine place." He looked around with such glistening eyes.

"It was nice meeting you, ya know. You taught mealot," I whispered. I fumbled around in my pocket for some spare change while he was messing with something on his jacket.

"What did I teach you honey?" He looked up at me confused, and back down at his tangled shoelaces.

"Well," I took out my wallet quickly reaching for a few one hundred dollar bills. I quickly took out three of them and wrapped them around the coins. "You taught me that happiness is not just on the outside," I dropped the coin-folded bills into the cup. "but it's on the inside too."

"You remember that," He smiled up at me with weak eyes.

"I'll see you soon," I pulled my jacket tighter around me, as I looked once more at him, and the building I was leaving behind.

I hurrired down the streets ignoreing some of the gazes of older men. I took in every inch of the streets I loved, as I passed by a old coffee shop Jared & I used to stop at.

Edward was probably worrired about me, but noone understood better than him, on the way I felt about this.

My apartment came into view quickly, and I ran up the stairs instead of taking the slow elevator. I wasn't friends with anyone in the building, so I didn't take time to stop and say goodbye.

I stumbled with my keys, but finally retreated into my warm apartment.

"Belly, your home early." Emmett yelled walking up to me. I took my jacket off hanging it up on the door. I felt my feet leave the ground, as he swept me into his arms.

I looked into his eyes, and noticed how bloodshot the looked.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked searching his face for any sign of a illness.

"Oh, uh, nothing," He set me down carefully stareing at me for a moment, and leaving for the kitchen.

Alice came in a moment later, looking exactly the same.

"Have you guys been crying?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh,no," They both mumbled in sync, and turned around.

"Guys, please don't belike this," I whispered feeling the tears behind my eyes. I was sad the most that I had to leave my wonderful friends behind.

"Bella, we don't want you to leave," Emmett turned around with the sadest look on his face.

"Em, Alice. I love you both, and i'm really sorry about this. I'll come visit, all the time," I smiled weakly at the both of them.

_Knock Knock._

"Just wait a second," I smiled at them, and walked towards the door.

"Hey Jared," I spoke softly as I opened the door letting him in.

He smiled, and I noticed the girl behind him. She had beautiful silk brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model as she stepped in close behind him.

"You must be the famous Bella Swan," She smiled kindly extending her hand towards me. I instatnly liked her kindness, andshook her hand.

"I don't know about the famous part, but yeah," I giggled.

"Bella this is Janelle. She's a good friend from college," He smiled at me, letting his eyes shift back to her.

I felt the urge to say 'awh' aloud, but choked it back down.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jared wrapped his hand arund my arm leading me towards the living room.

"She's so cute, you guys are cute," I giggled.

"Bella please, don't embarass me," He chuckled running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, what cha wanna talk about," I sat down on the couch, as he did.

"I just wanted to see you one last time, and say good luck. I know you'll make it in Forks just fine," He paused to hug me. "When I come visit you, I better see something more than a hug or two between you and Edward." He chuckled.

"Oh buddy you will." I smiled kissing him on the cheek. "So, you and Janelle, eh?" I winked.

"No,no,no!" He shook his head viciously. He looked up at me slowly,"Okay, maybe. Not yet though," He whispered trying not to smile.

"All I want it for you to be happy, and she seems to be the cause of that smile on your face," I pinched his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you," He frowned.

"Me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

"You look unbeliveably beautiful," I whispered in Bella's ear.

She had on a soft red dress, that came just to the tip of her knees. It tied around her neck, making her breast pop out soumnly to me. Her hair up in a messy bun, and her face was as beautiful as ever. All natural, and no makeup. Like she needed any.

"Thank you," She blushed stepping out of the car, and taking my hand.

"Welcome to Rubys, table for two?" The waiter smiled as we walked up to the podium.

"Actually a table for eight would be great," I smiled quickly shifting my eyes to the beautiful angel next to me.

"Certainly. Follow me, please."

We followed the waiter to a large table in the back, sucluded from the large crowd at the front.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few moments," He smiled longingly at Bella. I felt the urge to throw him through the window, but I pulled out the chair gently for Bells to sit down.

"Your awfully sweet tonight," She whispered sitting down.

"Bella please. I'm always sweet," I chuckled sitting down beside her.

"Yo, my homies," Emmett slapped me on the back as he sat down in front of his, with Rose on his side.

"Hey Rose," Bella smiled.

"She's mad too," Emmett huffed.

"You guys have to get over this sometime," I moaned.

"It's hard to get over something your so used to," Emmett argued back.

I took a sip of my drink, and saw the corners of Rose's lips starting to twitch. I figured it would Alice to give up our secret, but i'm starting to think that Rose wouldn't be able to hold it in for a month.

I winked at Rose, and she straighted up in her chair. I saw Alice & Japer along with Jared & Janelle come in the front door.

"Hey Bella," Alice leaned over giving her a tight hug. She winked at me over her shoulder, and Rose let out a snicker.

"Stop it," I muttered kicking her foot under the table.

"Bella, long time no see," Jared rolled his eyes giving her a quick hug.

"Hey man," I extended my hand out to him, as he shook it.

"Hello everyone, can I take your drink orders?" The waiter came up to the edge of the table looking at all of us frightened.

"How about giving us a huge keg with some limes on the side?" Emmett rubbed his stomach, as Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Just bring some white wine, please," Jasper spoke softly not meeting eye contact.

"Something wrong," I leaned over asking.

"You try not getting any sleep when your comforting your girlfriend," He sneered at me.

"I'm sorry,man. I didn't think you were upset about this whole thing," I punched his arm playfully.

"I wasn't. Untill I walked in here and saw you two all smiley," He looked back and forth between me and Bells.

"You know it won't be for long," I winked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

_Isabella,_

_Hey honey. It's been awhile sence i've wrote a letter. To anyone,really. Last time I did, it was to Charlie._

_Edward called and told me you were moving back to Forks. I really hope your happy. I think you've really found a great guy, Bella. Don't let him go._

_Call me when you land._

_-love, mom._

I folded the note, and stuck it in my jean pocket.

"Here Bells," I took the cup out of Edward's hand as he sat back down in the seat.

"Thanks," I smiled taking a sip.

It tasted like crap, but that was the normal airplane drinks and food. I raised the window drape, so I could look outside. It was just a white blinding light as I lifted it. I looked down trying to see through the thick cloud, but nothing was in sight.

"Is something wrong?" I turned back to Edward who was eyeing my shaking leg.

"Just nervous," I smiled weakly.

"What's there to be nervous about,love?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Just going home, I guess," I leaned my head on his chest.

"You mean, where everything began?" I felt his breath on the tip of my head.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You don't have to do this. We can catch the next flight back to Chicago." I gulped, but accepted the facts.

"I want to do this," I sighed getting more nervous. Why do I have to be so nervous? I mean, this is where i'm from. Where I was born and raised, and where I met the love of my life. Why am I so scared to face reality?

"Hey Bells?"

I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hmm?" I grinned.

"Kiss me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. =/**

**Sad, I know. The epilogue is next, and like I said, if theres enough people that want a sequal, then tell me when I post it! =)**

**Also, I really wnted to make Jared & Gabe happy, because they mean alot to me in this story. So that's why bella's pov was soo long. but it was well worth it.**

**I'm really excited to do this next and final chapter. (epilogue.)**

**it will be really cute, frustrating, long, and exciting. I will keep you on the edge of your seat, and I promise you'll want a sequal! bahah. =)**

**xoxo.**


	37. Epilogue: Does life come easy?

_Epilouge. _

_(four months later.)_

"I love you Bella, but really? I have to wear this?" Emmett looked his self up and down two or three times in the mirror.

"Your being silly. You look fine," I smiled brushing the dirt off the back of his tux.

"I feel like i'm stuffed in a turtleshell," He moaned pulling on his tie.

"Noone feels comforable in tuxes. Thankfully you only have to wear it today, k?" I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.

"This is worth it, if I get paid for it," He chuckled.

"It's sad i'll be the one paying you," I sighed trying not to laugh.

"Don't get use to bossing me around little missy. Cause when we're at home, your going down." He spun me around to face him, and wrapped me in a hug.

"I still can't get use to having you back with me, Belly," He mumbled in my shoulder.

"Me too," I smiled on his chest.

"Well, i'll see you at work ," His booming laughter filled the room as he left.

I sighed sitting down on my bed. I was exhausted from the past few weeks.

Life has gotten alot better, and changed alot sence Chicago. I adjusted to Foks alot quicker than I thought. Edward and I bought a large house on the street I grew upon. I always wandered why we needed such a big house, but when I answered the door one afternoon and saw my friends all standing in the doorway, I knew why.

Emmett had lost his job along with moving here, so we decided to make our own buisness. It wasn't like AIG, but it was almost simlilar. We started outslowly, but soon enough people were lining up at the door to get a job.

I glanced over at the picture on my bedside table of Edward. He was sitting on a swingset in the local park, and I was on his lap. I sighed heavily as I missed him. He worked part time with me & Em, because he got a job at Forks Hospital thanks to his dad.

Our relationship had grown into something more than just a hug or two. We were now holding hands, and going on dates every chance we could. It was really innocent at first, but not now. The past few weeks have been a huge change for us. Everytime I looked at him, it felt differnt. It felt like something was missing again, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Untill one night when he slipped into my room, and fell asleep gracefully by myside. I flipped over to see him back side up, and snoring softly in the pillow. I realized at that moment, I was more in love with Edward Cullen then I thought.

I figured leaving Chicago would have been enough to make me realize I wanted to marry him, but it wasn't. It took one soft sound that filled my room, to make realize we needed to be wed. We needed to have children, and grow old together.

We still didn't get close physically, but last week took a whole different turn. We were laying peacefully in my bed, when his hand started to trail up my leg. As soon as his fingers hit my thigh, I instantly felt the heat start to rise in my stomach, and in between my legs. Right when I thought he would take me there, his fingers danced gracefully across my middle, and landed on my stomach. He started to hum this beautiful song, as his fingers danced across my bare stomach. I felt the heat start to rise intensely as his soft touch graced every inch of my body.

He told me the next morning that he had made the perfect song for our wedding, if I ever decided to love him. I giggled at how silly he could be. If only he would understand how much I want to be a Cullen.

I saw a white flash outside my window, and watched Charlie's cruisar pull up to the driveway across the street. I smiled watching my dad get out, adjust his gun belt, and stalk inside. Another surprise I got from Edward, was my dad. He got tired and lonely in California, and came back to Forks to be what he use to love. The Chief of rainy little Forks.

Everything had fell back into place, quicker than I ever imagined.

----------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV;)

Today marked exactly four months sence Bella and I have been officialy 'together.' I wandered if she remembered, but I couldn't doubt it. Everytime I looked into her eyes, I knew we both had made the right decision.

I thought coming back to Forks would speed things up, but insteadit slowed things down. Which was just what we needed. Now we take the time to get to know the things about each other, that we didn't know before.

Our movements were times, our thoughts measured. Each touch we made, meant something special. I touched her fragile pale skin with delicatisty, and love. I kissed her skin softly, and warmly. I held her in my arms with protection, and security.

She's my everything.

"Sir, I got is sized up just in the nik of time for you," The short balding man came skipping up to me.

I took it in my hands looking over each inch of the rock. I didn't want anything to be imperfect about it. Seeing it was for a perfect girl, it had to be perfect itself.

"Looks perfect," I smiled.

"Would you like to pay now? Or do installments," He asked leading me towards the cashregister.

"I'll go ahead and pay it all now," I sighed pushing the ring into the small white box.

"This is one lucky lady," He wrapped the box in gold giftwrap, and placed it in a black giftbag.

"Actually, I'm a lucky guy to have her," I smiled placing the bag in a hidden pocket inside my jacket.

"Thank you sir, have a wonderful day! Good luck!" He yelled behind me as I stepped outside.

The rain had just started to come down, and I knew my angel was probably at home complaining.

I ran to the Volvo trying to dodge the huge water dropplets.

"That took forever," Jared sighed lifting the seat up.

"I had to make sure it was perfect," I argued buckling in.

"God she's going to freak out," He laughed.

"You mean at the fact that your moving to Forks, or the fact I just spent three thousand dollars on a wedding wing?" I chuckled backing out of the parking lot.

"I vote both of those things, plus the fact she doesn't know your proposing to her," He snickered.

"I hope she doesn't faint or anything. I want the moment to be perfect and not spent in the hopsital," I laughed, turning the heat on low.

"Woah, your kidding! This is your guys house?" I watched his mouth drop open at the sight of our place.

"It didn't cost a pretty penny," I smiled pulling into the driveway.

I saw Bella's truck sitting in the driveway, and knew this would be the perfect time, to bring Jared in.

"She's not working today?" He asked getting out of the car with his hood on.

"Emmett is holding a meeting for the company, and Bella took the day off," I winked.

I grabbed a bag from the backseat, and ran up the walkway to the awning of the porch.

"How should we do this?" He whispered approaching the doorway.

"Ring the doorbell," I pointed to the small button above the mailbox slot.

"Oh, such a fancy doorbell," He laughed. I rolled my eyes at his stupidty.

The doorbell sound througout the house, and you could hear soft thumps coming down the stairs. I suddenly felt anxious to see her face as I heard the steps get closer.

The doorjingled, and opened slowly.

"OHMY GOD!" She screamed jumping into his arms.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Jared chuckled.

"Why are you here?!" She yelled happily.

"A little birdy called me, and suggested I move here," He winked at me.

I scooted by them to get some privacy, but I felt my body swing around quickly, and Bella's lips were pressed to mine. I was shocked at first, but wrapped my arms around her waists. She pulled away to fast, and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered smiling.

"Anything,love," I kissed the top of her forehead and walked inside our cozy home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(JAREDPOV:)

Home wasn't the word for what Edward & Bella gave me. It was much more than that. I could be me here, and be happy at the same time with people who actually cared.

Before meeting Bella, I was the most unhappy person. You would figure being a sex therapist would make you hot shit, but not when your alone in the world.

My parents died when I was young, and I've lived alone for many, many years. The reason I became a therapist is cause I went through a stage of playing every girl I met, and I didn't want that anymore.

Then Bella made me realize I desereve to be happy, and I ran into Janelle. The most sweet, beautiful girl i've ever laid eyes on. We've been together for several months now, and emotionaly i'm attached.

I see the same vibes from her. Sence she's moving down to Forks with me next week, I understand she feels the same.

I have my love, my bestfriend, and the Cullens as a family. That's all a person could ever ask for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV:)

"How'd it go, Emmy?" I smiled praying everything went well with him.

He walked through the kitchen grabbing a water bottle. I noticed he had on a pair of basketball shorts, and a white beater, and I took that as a bad sign.

"It went so well, that Japer & I had a showdown on the court a few hours ago," He chuckled gulping the water.

"Great job," I jumped up and hugged him. I instantly let go noticing he was sweaty.

"Let's make it official. Job partners," He winked extending his hand to me.

"Job partners," I smiled taking his hand in mine.

"Oh, I heard Jared was here. That's good, huh?" He sat down in front of me spinning the cap in his fingers.

"Yeah, it's like everything is going back to normal, but with a few added extras," I giggled.

"Now I can have someone to beat in sports, cause Japer is getting old," He sighed.

"I'm not getting old," Jasper walked in rolling his eyes.

"Really? I thought I saw a cane attached to your side," Em laughed loudly.

"Whatever," Jasper walked behind me and layed a kiss on my head.

"How's my favortie sister?" He sat down beside me on the bar stool.

"I'm great, but how are you," I winked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," He glanced at Emmett, and back to me.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," He chuckled and left the room.

"What's up Jazz?" I flashed my teeth at him.

"I'm having a few Alice problems," He sighed.

"Alice problems? Oh god, like what?" I snickered.

"Like I want to ask her to marry me kinda problems," He sighed looking down at his dangling feet.

"What?! Seriously?" I turned my whole body towards him.

"Yeah. I think it's about time, and plus I bought this ring a few days ago, so I can't back out now," he chuckled taking a small box out of his pocket. He laid it on the table.

"Of course you shouldn't back out," I replyed picking the box up. I flipped it open, and my mouth hung open. It was gorgeous. The diamond was so bright I felt I needed to wear sunglasses.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Glad you think that. atleast I know she'll like that part," He sighed heavily.

"Jasper, she'll say yes no matter what," I smiled rubbing a hand on his back.

"I'm sure of that too, but i'm not sure on how to ask her ya know?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You could always put it in her food, andlet her find it," Jared chuckled walking into the room.

"No way! What if she eats it?" I giggled.

"Bella, that would be only you," Jasper poked me in the side laughing.

"You could take her to the place where you first met," Jared spoke quickly sitting down in front of us.

"Good idea," Jasper & I both said in sync.

"Thanks guys," He jumped up from the chair grabbing the box, and giving me a quick hug.

"Your welcome!" Jared yelled after him.

"Everyone's getting marrired," I sighed leaning my elbos on the table.

"I'm not, well not yet," He smiled.

"Wait, I thought Janelle was still in Chicago? So I kinda figured.." I traild off.

"Nope. We're buying a small house down the road, she's coming in next week," He tapped his fingers on the edge of the table.

"Congrats," I blew him a kiss.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward peeped his head through the doorway smiling big at us.

"Sure," I looked at him suspicous as I walked towards our room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV:)

I quickly glanced in the mirror one last time preparing. I flipped the light swtitch off, and steppd into Bellas room. She was laying on her belly looking at a book. I smiled climbing onto the bed, and collapsing ontop of her.

"Am I too fat?" I whined tickling her sides.

"Ahhh, st-st-o-p-p tic-kl-ing-g m-me!" She squeeled underneath me.

"Fine," I chuckled and put my arms on both sides of her body.

"What did you want to talk about," She asked looking at the book in front of her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to annoy you," I laughed closing her book while she was reading it.

"Grow up," She giggled opening it back up.

"What are you reading?" I asked propping my chin on her shoulder.

"Guess," She turned her head towards me, letting our faces be a inch apart.

"Hmmm, Wurthington Heights?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Bingo," She smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't want her to stop, but I had to do it.

"Do you love me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Obvisouly," She giggled.

"& youknow I love you, right?" I whispered closer to her ear. She shivered once, and acted like she was collecting her thoughts.

"Most defintly," She smiled turning over where she was face to face with me.

I nudged her legs between mine with my knees. I felt her body instantly mold against mine, and the ectasy and warmth flow through us.

"Stand up," I stuttered nervously pulling her off the bed, and onto her feet.

"Edward you know I can't dance," She moaned trying to sit back down.

"No, you don't have to dance, just stand here please," I begged giving her a innocent look.

She glared at me for a moment, but gave in.

"I love you," I whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you,too," She replyed back wrapping her small arms around my waist.

I unwrapped them, and took them both in my hands. I collected my thoughts quickly, and slowly bent down on one knee.

"Edward...." She trailed off, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, and one true love," I smiled up at her.

"Oh god, this can't be happening," She whispered taking one of her hands out of mine, and clasping it across her mouth.

"You are my sunshine, and the moon at night," I kissed each one of her fingers before continueing.

"Oh gosh," She muttered through a few muffled tears running down her cheeks.

"Without you, there is no Edward Cullen. I promise to take care of you no matter what, and do everything in my will power to make you the happiest girl alive," I smiled watching my angel take in the truth coming out of my mouth.

I decided to change it up a bit, and I stood up. I took her hand off her mouth, and cupped mine around her tiny fingers. I wiped tears away from her cheeks, and kissed her parted mouth. I tasted her tears on my lips, and almost froze. It was the most beautiful taste I had every had. There was so much about this beautiful Woman that I had yet to find out.

"Look into my eyes, Bella," I took her head gently in between my hands," and tell me what you see."

She cleared her throat, and looked all over my face several times, before parting her beautiful pink lips.

"I see my future," She spoke softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, willyou marry me?" I smiled watching her bite her lips nervously.

She opened her mouth not once, but twice, and snapped it shut. I was about to get sick, but then her tiny head nodded once.

I pushed my lips firm against my finacee's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1)Thank you all for reading this story. Without you, and my friend's suggestion of it, Penpals would never exsist. **

**2)In my mind, this story has not ended, it just began. Penpals was based on Bella & Edward's struggle of admiting they were in love. If your happy with this ending, then i do not stress enough, to stop right here. If you are willing to read all the mushy-lovey stuff, then vote for a sequal. If enough people want it, then i'll start on it asap! Simple as that. Remember; Penpals was about their struggle of being in a relationship together. The sequal would be about their relationship!**

**3)Some ideas I have for sequal, would be to start right at their first day of landing in Forks. You can tell Bella has alot of issues with being back in Forks, and that there are alot of twists and turns. If you re-read Bella's POV at the begining, she feels alot differently about Edward, and the relationship. I think there might be some angst, in the sequal, not sure yet. MAKE SURE, You pay attention to keywords, and details in this & the last chapter!**

**4)Thank you all again! I love you =)**


	38. SEQUAL!

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter obviously. It's one of those annoying author updates,haha. It's a good one though!

I'm making a sequal!

It's in the process now!

Add me to your Author Alert, and it will be the NEXT story I post.

I might come back and post the name of it in a few days if that makes it easier. I just can't think of a name yet. I'm trying hard and fast though. lmao.

Anyway! I need YOUR help!

I want this to be a author-fan written story. Kinda jazz it up a little.

I want you all involoved sence you motivated me with this story.

First off, your going to want to kiss me (okay maybe not,lol.), shoot me, hang me, punch me, hug me, kick me, and everything in between at the twists I put in the story. It's fun though, right? What's a story without a good kick in the balls, and then makeup? haha.

I'm going to change the Epilogue. It just didn't end the way I wanted it too. (which means more story for you,haha.)

I will pick it up from RIGHT when they got to Forks. Cause Bella does have a few issues with it. I will keep a few things, like Alice + the others coming to Forks. (maybeeee,bahaha.) Anyway, i'm tempted to spoil it, so forget it! You'll read it =)

Here's what I need from you guys though! (just a wee little help,pleaseee.)

1)CASTING CALL; For some odd reason i'm not good at coming up with good characters and names. (cept for Jared...yum.) SOO, If Five of you want to Volunteer to be in this sequal, well then, send me ur first & lastname. Hair & eye color. Please don't volunteer if your easily offended. Because let's just say a few of them have to be bitchesss =/ lol!

2)I have some dayummm good ideas for the sequal. Although sence I want a author/fan written one, I want some of YOUR ideas. I want to know what you guys want to see in this story that would make you pee your pants, say 'awh', or punch the computer screen. A few of you already gave me a few good ideas, and i'll throw them in cause they are really good. Some I may use, and some I may not. (i'll mention you in the disclaimer.) I just really want to make this about you guys too, because HONESTLY if you weren't for you all, This story wouldn't exsist. I would have stopped at chapter three.

3)Oh,OH! College starts in Fall for me. =/ Therefore, i'll be giving up on writing Fanfic. (tears.) I have a few months though, and I really wanna improve on my writing, and get some more storys out there before I cut the cord. Let me know of some storys you guys would like to see me write. I also may do a few person storys ;) Just let me know.

Well, I think that's all for now. If I need anything else, i'll be back, haha.

Leave me a review, or PM, with either your ideas, or if you want to be in the story, or both. =)

xoo.

-mj.


	39. ITS UP!

IT'S UP!

YES,THE SEQUAL IS UP!

Just the prolouge, but i'm halfway done with the first chapter!

go put it on alert, or whatever! =)

It's called 'The Climb".

Of course just go to my profile, and find it on there.

or if u have me on alert, you probably already know about it.

Now, I do have a mini problem.

I did a timeline during school today (study break,haha.) & I have 54 chapters planned for the story.

TOO MUCH, I KNOW!

SO I'm working on summing it up, cause I know you couldn't sit there, and read 54 more chapters, or my terrible grammar, and bad writing skillz,haha.

All will turn out perfect tho!

in the name of Edward Cullen,

go read the sequal! =)


End file.
